Baby Bella
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What will happen when Edward finds a little baby that has some how survived a accident. What does this little baby have in store for the Cullens. Later on EXB. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~Edward's Point of view~**

* * *

Usually I would be at home, sitting in my room all by myself, or possibly sitting at my piano, just letting my mind run wild, creating new forms of music, but I was forced to go hunting too get ready for school tomorrow. Which was just another reason I would rather have just stayed at home, I detested school. I just wanted to be left alone, was that really too much to ask?

_Edward would you stop with the emotions you are making me feel depressed. _Jasper thought to me.

I sighed, "Sorry Jasper." I said, and paused, catching the scent of a nearby deer. With just a bit more speed I ran off after the deer that. I could hear its wild heart beat as it ran away from me, aware that it was being chased, but as I was just about to pounce on my target I smelled a new scent. It was much sweeter then the deer's scent.

It sent a harsh wave of fire coursing through my throat, and had me turning away, letting the deer go, and without thinking I began to follow the smell, the small beast inside me crying for its hunger to be taken care of.

When I got to the place where the scent was the strongest, I got a hold of myself, taking sight of the over turned car. It must have been an accident, humans aren't very good drivers.

I walked over to the car hesitantly, I looking into the broken window searching for a sign of life, but all I saw the remains of a woman, and a man. I recognized the man. It chief Swan, and this must be his wife. I was about to turn away when I saw something move very slightly near the woman's body.

I walked closer, and moved the blanket that was covering a little bit of the woman's body. When I did I gasped.

There was a little baby under the covers. Her big brown eyes looked up at me in wonder. She made a cute gurgling sound, and weakly put her arms out to me.

I couldn't help it; slowly I picked her up, and cradled her to me a smile starting to fall on my lips. She was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She had fine brown hair, and brown eyes. Her little hands held on to me tightly as I held her.

I stroked her hair very softly as I walked slowly back to where my family was waiting. She looked up at me, and smiled, making a cooing sound; that just made the icy heart inside me, warm.

I smiled with a chuckle, as I watched her chewed on my hand.

"Edward what happened?" Alice asked in shock.

"I found this little baby in a car that was in an accident, both parents didn't survive." I explained.

Alice started to jump in place. "Can I hold her?" Alice asked.

I frowned not wanting to let go of her. I strangely felt a little protective of her, but I nodded regretfully.

When Alice had her in her arms the baby started to cry loudly.

"What did I do?" Alice asked anxious.

"I don't know." I said, the urge to rip the baby away from Alice beginning to be overpowering.

The baby held out her little arms out to me, and continued to cry.

"Oh she wants you." Alice said handing her back to me. The baby then almost instantly went silent.

I looked down at her feeling an unknown emotion run threw my body.

She smiled up at me, and giggled. Her laugh was even beautiful.

"She doesn't like me." Alice said glumly.

"That's not it's, she's just scared of you that's all, wait until she gets to know you more, she'll come around."

Alice beamed. "Do you think we can keep her?"

"I hope so." I mumbled.

Alice smiled at me slyly. "Come on lets go ask Carlisle."

The baby watched Alice as she walked a head of us.

For a moment, everything felt like it was just right with the world. Things made sense, and I truly and honestly almost felt human as I held this precious little creature in my arms.

I listened to this tiny miracle, as she began making all kinds of sounds as we approached our family.

"Edward where did you get that baby?" Rosalie asked running over excited.

"I found her in a car wreck, the parents are dead,"

I already could tell Rosalie is going to want this little one to stick around with the family, now I just hoped Carlisle would feel the same.

Rosalie smiled at the baby warmly, and stroked her cheek. The baby smiled at her, but made no move to want her to hold her.

I walked past Rosalie to Carlisle, ignoring Rosalie's raised hands, hinting that she wanted to hold this little angel. I just wasn't going to hand her off, I couldn't even if I had wanted to.

Regardless, Rose and Alice just followed behind me, whispering something back, and forth, but I paid no mind to them.

When I got to Carlisle his eyes widened as he looked down at the beautiful baby in my hands.

"Why do you have a baby Edward?" Carlisle asked confused.

Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all now looking at the baby.

"I found her is a wrecked car a few miles from here." I said looking down fondly at the baby.

She sneezed, and then looked up at all of us.

Everyone laughed quietly.

"Can we keep her?" Rosalie begged. "We could take such good care of her, and give her the perfect life,"

"Please Carlisle." Alice said with a pout. "It will be so fun to dress her up in cute little clothes, and watch her grow,"

"Well I don't know." Carlisle said looking hesitant.

"Come on Carlisle look how cute she is." Esme smiled gently stroking the little baby's cheek.

Carlisle chuckled, watching between Esme in the baby for a second. "She is adorable, but…"

"Edward can I hold her?" Esme asked hopeful.

"I don't know, she isn't really use to anyone yet." I said guardedly.

"Come on just for a minute." Esme pleaded.

I groaned, but handed her to Esme. It all most felt like I was giving up a part of me.

When the baby was out of my hands she looked back at me scared. She started to whimper, and struggle to get out of Esme's arms. Her arms again went out to me, and she started to cry.

I rushed over to her, and gently took her out of Esme's hands. Once she was back where she belonged she stopped crying, and started chewing on my hand again.

Esme looked over guilty. "Sorry baby." She cooped as she softly stroked the baby's tummy with her two fingers.

The baby yawned softly smiling at Esme for only a second before she cuddled into me falling asleep almost instantly.

"So are we going to keep her?" Emmett asked smiling at the baby in my arms. Carlisle sighed. "Ok we can keep her."

Rosalie and Alice nearly exploded when he said this, erupting in quiet applause.

I just smiled down at the little angel in my arms. "Welcome to the family." I mumbled, as I leaned down cautiously, and kissed her little forehead.

* * *

**Shall I continue?**

**Review?**

**Should Bella be half vampire, half werewolf, or just a human? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Edward you aren't sharing her." Alice whined. I looked down at the sweet

baby in my arms, and signed. "Ok fine." I said giving her to Alice. The baby look back at

me looking only a little scared. "Its ok I cooped softly. She seemed to settle down, and

looked up at Alice. Alice beamed, and sat down on the coach. I wanted to snatch the baby

back from her, but I resisted, and sat down on the floor. After a while I started to her a

quiet whimper. I looked up at the baby anxious. She was chewing on Alice's arms

making gurgling sounds. "Time for dinner." Alice said getting up, and dancing away. I

followed her into the kitchen to see Esme, and Rosalie cooking. I could all ready smell

the disgusting baby formula. When Alice sat down Rosalie came over, and quickly took

the baby from her. "I am going to feed her this time." Rosalie said sitting down beside

me. I watched in awe as the baby sucked on the bottle hungrily. Rosalie laughed when the

baby made a small burping sound when she finished. Esme came over this a little bowl of

warm gooey stuff. Esme scooped out a small amount goop, and blew on it before sticking

it into her mouth. When they finished I took the baby back in my arms, and cuddled her

to me. "Aww hey squirt." Emmett said walking into the kitchen. The baby looked up at

him, and laughed. Emmett grinned, and sat down beside me watching the baby. He lifted

his hand hesitantly, and lightly stroked the babies head. She smiled at him with delight,

and held her hands out to him. "Look she wants Emmett to hold her." Rosalie said

amazed. I reluctantly gave her to him, and watched as he held her. He grinned down at

her without saying anything. The baby took his big thumb in her mouth, and chewed on

it. He chuckled. _Now I finally understand why Rose wants a baby so bad. _Emmett thought

as he looked down at the baby. "Have you guys thought of a name for her yet?" Emmett

asked looking up now. Everyone signed including me. "Well I think well should call her

Issy." Alice said. "I think we should call her Amy." Rosalie said. "I think we should call

her Bell." Esme said. I agree with Esme. Jasper said walking into the room. "I think we

should call her Bella." I said looking at the baby longingly. "So why don't you just put it

all together?" "Isabella." Emmett shrugged. Everyone stared at him amazed. "That is

perfect." Alice squealed. "I agree." Esme said. "Yeah we could even call her Bella for

short." Rosalie said looking at the baby fondly. Emmett looked from the baby to me, and

then gave her back. "Why do you have to look so depressed when you aren't holding

Bella? Emmett said smugly. "I don't know what you are talking about?" I lied smoothly.

"Sure Edward, sure." Emmett said slyly. I was not about to admit that I was in love with

a 12 month old baby. I'm not even sure if you could call it love, but there is something

about this baby that makes me feel whole. I will never let any one ever hurt her, including

myself.

**Shall I continue??**

**Review??**

**Should Emmett be the dad, or Carlisle??**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok so who's going to be the daddy?" Emmett asked looking at the baby fondly. "I think Emmett should be the dad, and I should be the mom."

Rosalie said looking sweetly at the baby. I growled quietly. "No way is Emmett going to be the dad; he will probably drop her, or hold her too

tightly." I half growled. _Yeah, and if she is raised by Rosalie she is going to be another grumpy girl in the house. _Alice thought. So who do you think

should be Bella's mom, and dad?" Rosalie snapped. I shrugged. "Esme, and Carlisle." I said nonchalantly. Esme smiled at me warmly. "I think Jasper,

and I should raise her." Alice said surprising everyone. "I didn't know you wanted a baby." Jasper said looking surprised. "I never really thought of

having one, but just think about all the clothes I can give her." Alice said pouncing in her chair. "Why don't you just let Bella decide?" Emmett asked.

"That's a good idea." Esme said. Alice's face went blank obviously looking ahead in the future. She sighed, and quickly thought about all the clothes

she was going to get for Bella. I didn't get to see all of it. All I saw was Bella looking around at all of us as is examining us. I set her down on the

table reluctantly, and anxiously waited for her to pick. Alice leaned closer to Bella to get her full attention. "Ok Bella pick who you want to be your

mommy." Alice said slowly so she understood. Bella looked around until her eyes landed on Esme. She pointed to Esme, and made a gurgling sound.

Esme looked like she was ready to burst at any minute with happiness. Rosalie looked hurt, but she hid it well. "Ok Bella now pick who you want to

be your daddy." Bella's eyes went to me, but then slowly she looked around the table. She pointed to Carlisle now, and smiled. Carlisle smiled at her

with a strong emotion in his eyes. "Who are your sisters?" Alice asked. Bella pointed to Alice, and Rosalie. "Who are your brothers?" Alice asked.

Bella pointed to Jasper, and Emmett. My heart sank when she left me out. "What about Edward who is he?" Alice asked. Bella looked at me, and

smiled brightly. "Mine." Bella said softly. Hearing her voice was like listing to a symphony. At first everyone was surprised. "Her fist word." Esme said

amazed. But after a while everyone laughed quietly. "Looks like Eddie got a lover." Emmett said. I couldn't help, but grin at what he said. I pulled

Bella back into my lap, and I looked down at her feeling love falling off me in waves. I noticed Jasper shudder slightly. Bella smiled up at me, and she

put her small arms around me, and closed her eyes. "Mine." Bella mumbled before she fell into a deep sleep. "Edward we need to go buy things for

Bella, do you mind her sleeping in your bed until we get the crib?" Esme asked standing up from her chair. "Not at all." I said. I walked slowly up the

stairs trying not to wake her. When I laid her down I sat down beside her, and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful as she laid in my bed.

"Edward could you come here for a second?" Rosalie asked outside my door. I sighed, and reluctantly left my sleeping angel to see what she

wanted. "Edward would you like to help decide what color Esme should paint the walls of Bella's room so far I voted red, Alive voted purple, Emmett

voted blue, Jasper voted green, Carlisle voted dark blue, and Esme voted pink." Rosalie said. "Well personally I vote for blue, but this is Bella's room

so she should decide. "That's fair I guess, call me when she wakes up." Rosalie said, and then she was gone. I walked back into my room, and sat

back down beside Bella. She sighed softly as I stroked her check with my finger. I might never admit it out loud, but I truly am in love with this little

baby. All I have to do is wait. It's all ready been about 100 years, I can wait another 17, no problem. I looked back down at the sleeping baby beside

me. Maybe.

**B's pov**

I looked around feeling very bored. I looked up to my angel who saved me, and smiled at him. He was to be the nicest, and pretties guy I have ever

seen. He saved me. I looked back to the others trying to understand what they were saying. I gave up after a while, and just watched my angel. He

looked upset about something, and made a funny noise. I felt his hold on me tighten on me, but then he put me on the table. The lady with the spiky

hair looked at me closely. _Ok_ _Bella pick who you want to be your mommy? _She said to me slowly. I understood, and looked around. I first looked at

her. She looked nice, but she is so happy, and loud all the time. Then I looked at the girl with the blond hair. She also looked nice, but it looks like my

angel doesn't really like her that much. The last girl was very nice, and was quiet, the perfect mommy. So I pointed to her. This seemed to make her,

and my angel happy

O_k Bella now pick who you want to be your daddy. _The lady asked me again. I looked at my angel first. I really wanted him to be my daddy, but he

seems more special then a daddy. Then I looked at the big guy. He looked scary, but he was very funny, and he was super nice, but my angel really

looked mad at him so I decided not to pick him. He can be my secret daddy. Next I looked at the blonde guy. He looked nice, but I don't think he like

me so much. He never held me once, and he stays away from me. Then I looked at the last guy. He seemed the nicest beside my angel. He looked

very happy when I picked him so I smiled at him happy I could make one person so happy. _Who is your sister? _The girl asked with a hopeful tone. I

pointed to her, and the blonde girl. _Who is you brother?_ She asked. I pointed to the big guy, and the blonde guy. _What about Edward who is he?_ I

looked at my angel, and smiled. He was my everything. My world, my life. I love him. I couldn't say all these things yet so I said the only word I could

even try to say. "Mine." I said proudly. My angel beamed down at me. At first everyone was quiet, and they said things I didn't understand, but then

they all laughed quietly. The big guy said something to my angel that made him smile wider. After a while I felt very tired. My angel pulled me back to

his lap. I grinned, and wrapped my arms around him. "Mine." I mumbled one more time, and soon I fell asleep.

**Review??**

**I'm still not completely sure if she should be human or half vampire, or have werewolf. I can all ready tell you all I am not making her part werewolf. (yuck) Please give me some opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ed's pov

When Bella's tiny little eyes opened she smiled up at me. I smiled down at her, and scooped her up into my arms. She made a gurgling sound, and

began chewing on my hand. I chuckled, and walked into the room that was now hers. All we needed to do was pick a color for the walls, and then

we can put the crib in. There were four colors on the floor. I put Bella on the floor, and watched her as she looked around. "Bella." I said getting her

attention. She looked up at me with a sweet look on her face. "Pick your favorite color." I said slowly. She looked down at the papers, and then

slowly she pointed at the light blue. I smiled down at her, and picked her back up. I hugged her to me, and picked up the blue paper. I walked out of

the room, and to Alice's room. Alice was all ready at the door looking disappointed. "She didn't pick the pink one." Alice said glumly. I laughed. "Sorry

Alice, but she wanted the blue." I said a little smugly. Well you go take Bella to Rosalie, so she can take a bath. I mentally groaned. "Fine." I

mumbled, and walked out of her room. _You have to share Bella Edward. _Alice thought on my way out. I didn't answer, and opened the door to

Rosalie's room. She was folding baby clothes with Esme. "Here give Bella a bath." I said, and unwillingly gave Bella to her. Rosalie's lit up, and she

ran out of the room with Bella. I sighed, and walked out of the room all ready missing Bella. _Don't worry Edward you can have her, in a few minutes. _

Esme thought to me. I know Bella would be back into my arms in only a few minutes, but I still couldn't help, but miss her. As I walked past the door

that Rosalie, and Bella were in I heard Bella laughing. The sound of her laughing brought a smiled to my face, but I walked past the door, and into

Bella's new room. It was all done the only thing left was Bella. Alice skipped over to me looking proudly. "All done." She sang. "I see that." I said

amused. I looked around truly impressed. The walls were a light blue, the carpets were creamy white, and it was loaded with all kinds of stuffed

animals. There were tons, but strangely it didn't look messy. "She is going to love it." Esme said walking in. "Where is Jasper, and Emmett?" I asked

curious. "Well they are outside adding a few things for Bella." Alice said sheepishly. "Like what?" I asked trying to get into her thoughts. "Well a

swing, and a sand box, a slide, some balls, a basketball hoop, a little bike, and a… trampoline." Alice confessed. "A trampoline, what if she falls, and

gets hurt?" I asked furious. "She won't get hurt Edward, we even bought a net to put around it, just incase." Alice said quickly. I calmed down

slightly, but continued to glare at her. "Please relax Edward, Bella won't get hurt." Esme said resting her arm on my shoulder. I was now completely

calm. I looked at Esme, and nodded. She let go of my shoulder, and smiled at me warmly. _Edward, Bella is all done, you can have her back if you want._

Rosalie thought to me. I ran full speed to Rosalie's room anxious to get back to my angel. When I walked in I beamed at Bella. She was wearing a

cute little blue dress, and her hair hung in ringlets around her face. She looked up at me, and smiled brightly at holding her little arms out to me. I

picked her up, and hugged her. Her little arms wrapped around my neck, and she hugged me back. I breathed in the scent of her hair which smelled

like strawberries. I walked slowly out the door, and into Bella's new room were Jasper, and Emmett were looking around. When we entered

everyone looked at Bella with excitement. _She is going to love this room, I just know it. _Rosalie thought as she walked into the room. "Bella." Alice said

getting her attention. Bella looked at her, and smiled. "This is your room." Alice said slowly. Bella looked around the room with joy in her eyes.

"Mine." Bella said smiling brightly. Everyone laughed, and nodded. Alice came over, and took Bella right out of my arms. Alice pointed to everything in

the room, and explained what they were to Bella. Then when she was done she sat down, and put Bella on the floor. We all sat down on the floor to

looking at Alice confused. "I like we should teach Bella how to walk, and crawl." Alice said. Esme, and Rosalie smiled brightly, and nodded. "But that's

boring." Emmett whined. Bella looked at him, and laughed causing him to grin at her. "Well maybe it will be kinda fun." Emmett said. Bella was now

watching me. Her arms came out to my direction. I went to go pick her up when Emmett grabbed me. "No, no Eddie Bella has to learn how to walk,

do you want to have to carry her around when she is like 17 years old? Emmett asked. I shook my head no, even thought I really wouldn't mind to. I

didn't move. Bella began to fuss, but didn't cry. "What do you want Bella?" Alice asked sweetly. "Mine." Bella said pointing at me. "You want

Edward?" Alice asked looking at her. She nodded. "Then go over to him." Alice said giving Bella a small push in my direction. Bella looked at me, and

then back at Alice. Bella got on her little knees, and slowly she began to crawl over to me. When she finally reached me she crawled into my lap, and

smiled at me. I smiled down at her, and stroked her cheek. She squealed, and hugged me tightly. Everyone laughed including me. I hugged her back

gently, and then slowly leaned down, and gave her a little kiss. She giggled, and curled into me watching everyone with amused eyes. "Come on

back Bella." Alice said. Bella looked at her, and shook her head. Everyone chuckled again. "Why not?" Alice asked. Bella looked up at me, then back

at Alice, and shook her head again. "Do you want to stay with Edward?" Rosalie asked. I looked down at her. She smiled, and nodded. Don't worry I

want to stay with you to… forever. I thought to myself.

**Shall I continue??**

**Review??**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Ed's pov**

"Edward bring Bella down for her dinner." Esme called from the kitchen. "Ok." I said back. I look over to my cute little angel who has been playing

with her dolls for hours. "Bella." I said sweetly. "Yes Eddie?" She asked beaming at me. I deeply hated that name, but when Bella said it I couldn't

bring myself to get annoyed by it. "Are you ready for dinner?" I asked bending down, and taking her hand. She nodded, and stood up. When she got

her balance she walked over to me, and smiled at me. I remembered how fast she learned how to walk it surprised us all. Carlisle thinks she is

learning at a very advanced level for babies. So she is going to be one smart girl when she gets older. She started speaking shortly after. She can

basically say everyone's name, but some times she when trouble with Rosalie, and Emmett. She still has been able to say my full name. Also she had

a little trouble going down the stairs, so I always carried her down. When we got to the stairs she looked up at me with an adorable look on her

face. I chuckled, and picked her up. Her small arms wrapped around me, and she closed her eyes tightly. I walked slowly down the stairs so I didn't

scare her then I put her back on the ground. When she opened her eyes she looked up at me smiling brightly. "Thanks Eddie." Bella said, and then

ran to the kitchen. This was another thing. She unlike other babies she ran very graceful almost like a vampire would. But she isn't a vampire, I can

hear her little heart beating, and I can smell her sweet blood. When I got in to the kitchen I laughed at what I saw. Bella was hugging Emmett's leg

tightly, and squealing. Bella loved playing with her big brother. "Hi Emmie." Bella said softly. Emmett chuckled, and picked her up carefully. "Hey there

squirt." Emmett said looking down at Bella with amused eyes. Bella giggled, and then looked around the kitchen. When she spotted Esme she

smiled. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Bella said rubbing her tummy. Esme's eyes always sparkled when Bella called her mommy. "Ok sweetheart come sit at

the table." Esme said going over to the fridge to get Bella's dinner. Emmett carried Bella over, and strapped her into her high chair. She fussed a

little, and wiggled around a little. She didn't like sitting in the chair, but soon she would calm down, then pout. Emmett gave Bella a little pet on the

head then he ran out of the room, and up the stairs. I sat down beside Bella, and watched as she continue to try to get out of the chair. But then

she looked over to me. I smiled, and started playing with her curly brown hair. She smiled at me, and her little hand went up, and into my hair. She

played with it giggling a few times. I grinned, and pulled my hand away. Then watched as she took her hand out of my hair. "Hi Bella." Alice sang as

she, and Jasper came into the kitchen. "Hi Alice, hi Jazzy." Bella said waving to them. They both grinned, and came over to her. "What are you doing

Bella?" Alice asked. "I'm gonna eat my dinner." Bella said smiling at them. They chuckled. I noticed that Jasper was slowly getting closer to Bella

every day. Last week Jasper held Bella for the first time, and ever since he has been a lot more confident around Bella. Alice sat down beside Bella,

and watched her, and Jasper sat down beside Alice. _Edward Rosalie, Esme, and I are going to port angles to get Bella some clothes, do you want to _

_come? _Alice thought to me. I sighed, and nodded. Bella had to be the most spoiled baby in the world, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I still

deeply love Bella with all my dead heart, but it's not a brotherly love. It's a "I'm in love with you" kind of love. _Great. _Alice's thoughts squealed. "Here

you go dear." Esme said putting a plate of little cut up hot dogs, and a fork. "Thanks mommy." Bella said, and picked up the fork. We all sat, and

watched in amazement as she ate. Even when she eats she is just as graceful as a vampire. Esme then brought over her little bottle, and put it

beside her plate. When she finished her hot dog she began to drink her milk until she was done. Esme took her plate, and her bottle away, and

began to wash them. Alice picked her up quickly, and was out of the kitchen before I could stop her. Jasper chuckled, and followed her.

**A's pov**

"Ok Bella stay right here, and I will be right back with your outfit, ok?" I said setting her down on my bed. "Ok Alice." Bella said watching me with

excited eyes. I quickly ran to Bella's closet, and picked out a cute pink dress, and little pink boots, then ran back. Bella was still there looking around

my room. "This is what you are going to wear." I said showing it to her proudly. She beamed. "It's so prettyful. Bella said. I laughed, and started

dressing hair. When she was dressed I started gently brushing her hair. When I finished I pulled her up on to her feet so I could get a better look of

her. She looked down at herself, and looked back up at me. She grinned, and clapped her hands. "I look nice." Bella said. "You sure do." I said, and

picked her up, and carried her down stairs to show her off. When I set her down she ran to Edward. "Eddie look what Alice did, now I look prettyful."

Bella said brightly. They all laughed. "I see that Bella, you look very pretty." Edward said pulling her in to a hug. I watched them amused. I just got a

vision two days ago, and I have been doing my best to keep it from Edward. Lets just say when Bella turns 17 it's going to get pretty interesting.

"Well come on everyone let go." I said urging them on. We are going to miss all the sales if we don't go right now.

**Ed's pov**

I carried Bella to my Volvo, and strapped her into her car seat that was in the back seat. Alice, and Rosalie got on each side of her, and Esme sat in

the front seat. When I got in I adjusted my mirror so I could keep my eyes on Bella the whole time. Then I started up the Vovlo, and soon we were

off.

**Review??**

**Should I skip Bella to a 5 year old or just continue slowly through each year?? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ed's pov**

When we finally got to the mall Alice squealed, and quickly got Bella out of her car seat.

"Calm down Alice we won't miss any of the sales." Rosalie said snatching Bella out of

her arms. "Isn't that right Bella?" Rosalie cooed. Bella smiled, and nodded. When we

entered the mall Alice ran to the nearest store, and went in. Rosalie, and I followed

slowly. "Here hold Bella while I look." Rosalie said reluctantly giving Bella to me. Esme

smiled at Bella, then followed them. Bella grinned up at me, and she giggled. "Well hello

there Bella." I cooed, and hugged her to me. "Hi Eddie." Bella said quietly. I softly

stroked her cheek, until she looked up at me again. "I love you Eddie." Bella said

pressing her face into my chest. I was momentarily surprised, but then I smiled feeling

triumph. "I love you to Bella." I said hugging her back. Even though I'm sure she meant

it in a brotherly way I still felt this was a victory. "Ok Edward we are all done in this

store, let's go to the next one." Alice said. Rosalie, Esme and Alice all ready had a total

of 20 bags, and they wanted to continue. "Fine I said following them out the door. "So

did Bella do anything cute while we were gone?" Rosalie asked. "Like what?" I asked

trying to sound nonchalantly. "Well did she say anything new, or did she laugh at

anyone?" Rosalie asked looking at me now. "Nope." I said looking down at Bella, and

then back up at Rosalie. I'll just keep this my little secret."Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "Hmm…. Ok." She said then went back to talking to Alice.

**R's pov**

Edward is hiding something, I can tell, but what? Bella did something he liked. Alice

keeps on glancing at Edward, and smiling smugly. Some things up, and I'm going to find

out what.

**A's pov**

Now my visions are super clear. What ever happened while Rose, and I were shopping

pushed Edward, and Bella's relationship into a different direction. For days I've been

seeing Bella, and Edward kissing on Bella's seventeenth birthday. Then others show

Edward, and Bella holding hands walking down Forks high school hallways. Edward,

and Bella are obviously going to a couple when Bella gets older. I just feel sorry for

Edward, cause he has to wait for 16 more years. It's going to be fun picking on him

though.

**B's pov**

"Eddie I'm hungry." I said quietly. "Ok Bella, what are you hungry for?" Eddie said

looking completely happy. I thought about it for a minute. "Macaroni, and cheese." I said

smiling at him. "Ok Bella." Eddie said walking over to a food court. My sister Alice

came over to me, and took my out of my angel's arms. I looked at my angel's sad face,

and frowned. "Eddie." I said reaching out to him. My angel's eyes lit up, and he came

closer to me. "Bella Edward has to go get your food." Alice said looking down at me

with an amused expression. "I want to go with him." I said trying get out of her arms. I

felt her laugh. "Edward, Bella is coming with you." Alice said holding me out to him.

Eddie's arms shot out to me, and he hugged me to him. "Ok Bella lets go get your

macaroni, and cheese." Eddie said walking over to the lady behind the desk. I sighed

contently as my angel ordered my food. I felt his hand rubbing my back softly. When

Eddie got the food he walked back to Rosie, my mommy and Alice. They all sat down at

a table, and watched me, and Eddie. Eddie sat me down on his lap, and after his blew on

my food he gave it to me. The macaroni was good, but my mommy's was way better.

When I finished Rosie handed me my bottle. Eddie's arms wrapped around me, and he

lifted me up. Alice and Rosie walked in front of Eddie, and me. I drank my milk, and

watched all the people walking past. Eddie slowly rocked me back, and forth with every

step he took causing me to feel tired.

**E's pov**

As we all walked to the next store I watched Bella drink her bottle. She would look up at

me ever now, and again. When she finished her bottle Alice took it, and put it in her

purse. _Edward we are only going to go in one more store then we have to go, ok? _Alice

thought to me. "Ok." I said. Then I felt Bella's body relax in to me. I looked down, and I

swear my dead heart started to beat. Bella fell asleep in my arms. This little girl never

seemed to stop amazing me.

**Review??**


	7. Chapter 7

**E's pov**

Finally Alice, Rosalie, and Esme decided to leave after there short stop at the last store. "Now was that so bad?" Rosalie asked as we left the mall. "I

guess not." I said reluctantly. As long as I'm with Bella I won't complain. Once Bella was back safely in her car seat we started for home. I tried my

hardest not to look back at Bella, but I caught myself looking nearly every 10 seconds. I gave up, and looked back at her. She was watching Alice,

and Rosalie talking with an amused expression. I quickly turned back to the front when she turned to look at me. _Edward I know you are hiding _

_something from me, you aren't telling me something. Why are you so protective of Bella, why do you stare at her, and why do you act like a zombie when _

_you aren't with her? I don't understand, it's almost like you are acting like you are in love with her, but you can't be in love with a baby, could you? _Rosalie

thought to me. I cringed. Was it really that obvious? I shook my head. _If you don't tell me, so help me- _She didn't finish the thought. I could only

image what she could do to me. I shuddered. "Ok I will tell you everything when we get home." I said. Rosalie frowned, but didn't say anything else.

Now all I have to do is grab Bella, and run to my meadow. _Sorry Edward that isn't going to work, Emmett, and Jazzy are going to be there waiting, and _

_they will get you. _Alice thought. Damn. I thought to myself. Looks like there is know way to get out of this mess.

R's pov

I got him now, he is going to tell me everything. He is going to admit that he is in love with a baby, and then everyone is going to know, it's only a

matter of time.

**A's pov**

I feel sorry for Edward, but the truth would have been dragged out of him sooner or later. No one is going to react badly about his news though.

Carlisle is going to be highly interested, Jasper all ready knows, Esme is going to be surprised, and joyful, and Emmett is just going to make fun of

Edward until Bella is seventeen. Rose and I all ready know Edward's in love. He is acting very different, and is being a lot more optimistic about

everything. I just hope Edward will be happy, he deserves love.

**Ed's pov**

As we parked I noticed Emmett, and Jasper leaning against the garage. I sighed, and reluctantly walked over to them with Bella in my arms. "Hey

Eddie." Emmett said grinning smugly. I grumbled, and walked past them, and into the room. "Here give me Bella so she can take a quick nap." Esme

said holding out her arms. I slowly slipped Bella into her arms, and sighed feeling like half of me was gone. I flopped down on the couch unwilling to

go though with what I am about to say. Rosalie and Alice flopped down beside me, and grinned. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came next and also sat

down. When Esme came back she went over, and sat down by Carlisle. "Ok Eddie explain your behavior." Rosalie said smugly.

**Review?? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm sorry about that short chapter, but I was running out of good ideas. Also if you don't like this story or you think I should get some "Help" please don't review. It really puts me down, and the more I get put down the shorter the chapters will get. I'm sorry that my story isn't perfect, but I am trying very hard, and when I get good reviews it encourages me to continue. So if you have anything bad to say about my story please don't review. I am only saying this because I have seriously thought about quitting this story about three times, but there was so many good reviews I decided to continue, but I might change my mind. It's all up to how many bad reviews I get. Sorry to all the people who liked my story. Thanks. Ok on with the story.**

**B's**

I couldn't sleep. I looked around my dark room hoping my angel when come in, and chase the darkness away. I closed my eyes, and tried to stay

calm. Any minute now my angel would come in, and watch over me like every night. When I was about to fall asleep I heard my brother Emmie

laughing very loudly. I wonder what was so funny down there, I wish I could go see. I closed my eyes again, and thought about my angel. A sound

came from my window causing my eyes to fly open. The sound was scary and made shiver. "Eddie!" I cried out in fright. In no time my angel was in

my room, and he had me in his arms. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked franticly. I pointed to my window were the scary noise was still thumping

against my window. My angel looked over to my window, and then back at me. I heard him breath out a sigh in relief. "It's ok Bella; it's just a tree

blowing against the window." My angel explained. I looked up at him still afraid. "Would you like some hot chocolate, it should help you get back to

sleep." Eddie said walking to the door. I nodded, and buried my face into his chest. "Thank you Eddie." I murmured. "Your welcome my little angel."

Eddie said softly. My eyes flew open. He thought I was his angel to? I hugged him a little tighter, and beamed up at him. He smiled at me back, and

gave me a kiss on the forehead. I giggled, and cuddled deeper into him. When we got down the stairs my mommy handed Eddie my bottle, and

smiled at him with joy in her eyes. Eddie walked over to the couch, and sat down. He handed me my bottle, and placed me on his lap. I smiled at

him, and then began to drink my hot chocolate. I watched as my angel growl at Emmie. "Eddie why are you growling at Emmie? I asked curious.

Everyone looked at me in shock. "Well Bella, he was being… rude." Eddie stuttered. I looked at Emmie. "That's not very nice Emmie, you should say

sorry." I said frowning. "That's right Bella, he should say sorry." My mommy said looking at Emmie with an annoyed expression. Emmie looked

surprised. "I sorry Eddie." Emmie said chuckling.

**Ed's**

_See that Edward Bella cares about you. _Esme thought to me. I nodded slowly. _Oh Bella is so cute, but I just don't understand her, and Edward's _

_relationship. _Rosalie thought as she watched Bella drink. _I bet you wish Bella was about 17 right now, don't ya? _Emmett thought smugly at me. I sighed,

and glared at him. He knows quite well that that's what I want. _Edward you should take her to bed, she looks tired. _Esme thought to me. I nodded, and

stood up. Bella looked up at me still drinking her hot chocolate. I slowly walked up the stairs, and laid her down in her crib. "Good night Bella." I said

giving her one more kiss on the forehead. "Good night Eddie." Bella said, and went back to finishing her bottle. I sat down in a little rocking chair by

her crib, and silently watched my little angel sleep.

**Four years later**

**B's**

"Come on Bella time to get up for school." Edward said walking into my room. "Ok, Eddie I'm up." I said laughing as he pulling me up, and out of my

bed. "Good, now go get ready." Edward said. "Alice." I said excited. In about a second Alice was in my room, and digging through my closet. "Oh

Bella you should see the outfit I got you, you are going to look amazing." Alice said excited. I laughed, and walked over to my other sister's room.

But before I could make it Emmett grabbed me like a football, and ran. "Emmett let me go." I laughed. "No way little sis." He said. "Eddie help me!" I

squealed. And in seconds Edward was right in front of Emmett, and had me in his arms. "Are you ok Bella?" He asked as he ran to Rose's room. "I'm

ok, just a little dizzy." I said as he set me on my feet. He patted my head, and glared at the ceiling. "Emmett hiding on the roof is not going to

protect you from anyone of us, and when I get up there you are going to get it. Edward said as he walked back into his room. I laughed, and

entered Rose's room. "Hi Bella." Rosalie said coming over to me. Rosalie was a very pretty girl, so if I ever wanted to get my hair done I would go to

her, and hope that maybe some day I could be just as pretty as her. "Hi, will you please do my hair?" I asked sweetly. "Sure Bella, come sit down."

She said patting her bed. I crawled onto her bed, and waited for her to start. "Here it is Bella, your perfect outfit." Alice said running into the room. I

looked at what Alice was holding, and squealed in delight. It was a very pretty pink dress, with pink shoes. "It's so pretty, thanks Alice." I said

excited to put it on. Alice beamed. "I knew you would love it." Alice said, then laid it on Rose's bed. "Ok Bella all done." Rosalie said holding up a

mirror. I gasped. My hair was curled in loose curls falling down to the arch in my back. "I look great, thanks Rose." I beamed. "Anytime Bella." Rose

said then went into her closet to change. Next Alice carefully slipped my dress on, not even messing up my hair. When it was on I spun around

feeling like a princess. "Ok, now just a little makeup, and you will be all done." Alice said getting out lip stick, and some other makeup. When she

finished I grinned, and looked in the mirror. I looked even better now. "Come on Bella lets go show off ." Rosalie said taking my hand, and pulling me

down the stairs with Alice right behind us. When we reach the bottom all the guys looked down at me, and whistled. "Dang Bella, you look hot."

Emmett said. I could feel my face getting hot, and I grinned. "Thanks." I said. I noticed Edward glaring at Emmett, and Jasper, but then he looked at

me. "You look beautiful Bella." Edward said smiling at me. "Thanks Eddie." I said walking over to him. "You look nice to." I said shyly. He chuckled.

"Well thank you." He said, and carefully lifted me up, and carried me to his Volvo. When he got me into my car seat he quickly slide into the driver's

seat. Then Alice, and Jasper sat down beside me. "Rosalie, and Emmett are taking Rose's BMW." Alice announced. "Ok." Edward said then started

the Volvo. "So Bella are you excited for kindergarten? Alice asked. "Yeah, but I'm going to miss you guys." I said feeling sad. "Oh don't worry Bella

we will see you again in a few hours." Alice said looking sad to. "Yeah, and if you need us you can call, you still have the cell phone we gave you

right?" Jasper said. "Yep." I said patting the pocket I had it in. "And you remember how to use it to?" Edward asked peeking at me. Yep, I

remember." I said. "Good, so don't worry Bella." Alice said. When we got to the elementary school I started feeling nervous. Then after getting a

hug, and a kiss from everyone I was beyond nervous. "Have a great first day Bella." Jasper said. When Rose was the only one left she came over to

me, and leaned down. "Bella I know you are nervous, but don't show it, you are a very pretty girl, and I know everyone is going to want to be your

friend." Rose whispered in my ear. What she said caused all my nervousness to fly away. "Thanks Rose I needed that." I said hugging her. She

hugged me back, but then pulled away, and walked back to the others. "Bye." I whispered, and walked into the school.

**Review??**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ed's pov**

"Don't worry Edward she will be fine." Alice said trying to calm me down. "You don't know that." I snapped as we left the elementary school. "Actually

I do, I didn't see anything bad happen to Bella." Alice said. This only made me feel a little better, but I was still strongly worried. "Edward all 5 year

old does this, and none of them ever get hurt." Jasper said using his power to calm me. I was filled will calmness now, but I would remember what I

was worried about when he is gone. Maybe I can just check on her every now, and then to make sure she is ok. "Edward you can't do that, please

trust me, Bella will be fine." Alice pleaded. I groaned. "Fine." I snapped. When we got to school we all split up, and went to our classes. I have never

been so excited in my life for 8th period to come. I just hope Bella is okay. "Edward please stop worrying, it's starting to bug me." Jasper said

walking past me. I grunted, and flew to my locker. This day has been one of the longest days of my life, and it still wasn't over, I still had 4 more

periods to go. "Edward please relax you are starting to get us all worried." Emmett said annoyed. I sat down at our lunch table, and sighed. Alice

shook her head. "Can I just check on her for one little minute please." I begged. "No Edward, your just going to have to wait like the rest of us."

Rosalie snapped. I sighed again, and looked down at my food I wasn't going to eat. I saw Jasper shudder. When finally 8th period came I was

practically bouncing in my seat. _You a little excited Edward? _Emmett thought watching me with amused eyes. I nodded unashamed. Emmett chuckled

lowly so no one could hear. When the final bell rang I nearly pushed my way to the Volvo. As soon as I was in my Volvo, Alice, and Jasper was to. I

started the Volvo quickly, and in seconds we were half way to the elementary school. I was driving faster then usual, but I didn't care all I cared

about was getting to Bella as fast as I could. When we got there I quickly got out, and waited for Bella to walk out of the school. Alice, and Jasper

did the same, and when Rosalie, and Emmett got here so did they. When we spotted her we gasped. She came out with three girls following her.

They were all laughing, and talking, and when Bella show us she waved to them good bye, and ran over to us. We all took turns hugging her, and

then we all looked at her. "So who were those girls you were talking to?" Rosalie asked patting Bella's head. "That was Angela, Jessica, and Lauren,

they were all really nice to me, and asked to be friends with me." Bella said as I put her into her car seat. "Well they look nice." Alice said sitting

beside her. Bella nodded. "They are." Bella said. "Well glad you got some friends." I said. "Thanks Eddie." Bella said smiling brightly. "I think I am

going to like school." Bella said looking relaxed. I grinned, and looked back at her. _Not for long, school will get boring. _Emmett thought.

**Revew??**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ed's pov**

**A few weeks later.**

"Wake up Bella time for school." I said poking her lightly in the ribs. She wiggled, and gave my hand a little slap. I sighed, and picked her up shacking

her a little. "I don't want to go to school anymore Eddie, it's boring." Bella said yawning. I sat her down. "I know Bella, but its Friday, so after today

no more school until Monday." I said trying to cheer her up. She beamed. "Oh yeah, I forgot on Monday is bring you sibling to school day, will you

come, please?" Bella asked me all ready looking happy. "Sure I would love to." I said. "Great." Bella said bouncing on her bed. "Ok Bella go get ready

for school." I said as I exited her room. "Ok Eddie." She called out. I grinned at that. I wish I knew why she called me that. She knew how to say my

name. _So Eddie's going to kindergarten on Monday, nice hope he doesn't forget his diaper, and his bottle._ Emmett thought as I passed his door. I growled.

"Your just jealous that I get to go to school with Bella, and you don't." I said sticking my head through the door. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, and went back to my room. But before I could make it to my room a sweet voice floated to me. It was Bella singing. I listened

closely.

_Closed off from love _

_I didn?t need the pain _

_Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain _

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you?re frozen _

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you _

_My heart melts into the ground _

_Found something true _

_And everyone?s looking round _

_Thinking I?m going crazy _

_But I don?t care what they say _

_I?m in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don?t know the truth _

_My heart?s crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep Bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding in love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_You cut me open _

_Trying hard not to hear _

_But they talk so loud _

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears _

_Try to fill me with doubt _

_Yet I know that the goal _

_Is to keep me from falling _

_But nothing?s greater _

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness _

_I see your face _

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks that I?m going crazy, maybe, maybe _

_But I don?t care what they say _

_[ _

_[ Keep Bleeding lyrics from .com/ ]_

_I?m in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don?t know the truth _

_My heart?s crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding in love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_You cut me open _

_And it?s draining all of me _

_Oh they find it hard to believe _

_I?ll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see _

_I don?t care what they say _

_I?m in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don?t know the truth _

_My heart?s crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding in love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding in love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding in love_

When she finished she walked out into the hall way, and over to Rose's room. _Wow was that Bella, she is an amazing singer? _Jasper thought. I agree,

she is amazing, my little angel can sing. When I finished getting ready Bella skipped in to my room, and right over to me smiling cheerfully. "Hi Eddie,

I'm all done." Bella said taking hold of hand. I grinned. "I see that." I said giving her hand a very light squeeze. She pulled me out of the room, and

down the stairs. I picked her up, and carried her to her car seat. Today she seemed a little more happy then any other day. "You seem pretty happy

today." I said trying to slip into her mind. But strangely I could hear anything. I tried a little harder, but still nothing. I began to panic, but then a

calmed myself. She is probably too young for me to be able to read. When everyone got in we all drove to the elementary school to drop Bella off.

When we all waved good bye to her, and left for our school I noticed Alice was in the middle of a vision. She gasped, and started laughing. I quickly

got into her mind, but she was all ready blocking me out of her thought. "Alice." I growled. What my dear brother?" Alice asked sweetly. "What did

you just see?" I asked getting irritated. "Oh, you'll see." Alice said smugly. I groaned, and went back to focusing on the road. What ever Alice saw it

can't be good.

**Review??**


	11. Chapter 11

When we picked Bella up, and were on our way home Alice made me stop at the mall. She pulled Rose, Emmett, and Jasper in with her. "Edward you

stay here, and watch Bella, ok?" Alice asked a little smugly. I sighed. "Fine." I said trying to get into her mind. When they were all gone I looked back

at Bella. "So how was school today?" I asked. Bella grinned. "Its was fun, but I'm glad I get a little break. Bella said. "I laughed. "How was your day

Eddie?" Bella asked. "A little boring, and like you said I am ready for a break to." I said. She giggled. Her laugh made my insides melt. "Did you like

my singing today?" Bella asked after a while. "Yes I did, but where did you hear that song?" I wondered. I was listening to Rose's I-pod, and I like

the song." Bella explained. "I see." I said. "Eddie, why does Emmie call you a prude, and what is a prude?" Bella asked. I looked back her with wide

eyes. "Well, because Emmie doesn't understand…" I stuttered. "Doesn't understand what?" Bella asked confused. "I will tell you when you are older,

ok?" I said softly. "Ok, Eddie." Bella said to my relief. So that was what Alice saw. "Eddie, what's sex?" Bella asked. I gasped, and turned around to

stare at her with huge eyes. "Bella, where did you hear that?" I asked stunned. "Emmie said when I am older you are going to have sex with me all

the time, just like him, and Rose." Bella said. If my face could turn red it would have. "Umm… it's like… well…I'll tell you when your older. I said quickly.

Bella frowned. "Fine Eddie, don't get so stressed." Bella said. I took a big breath, and exhaled feeling calm. Emmett is going to get it as soon as Bella

is out of site. After a few minutes everyone was back. They all looked at me amused probably hearing everything. _So Eddie wasn't brave enough to _

_explain what sex was, or what prudes are, what a rip off, I guess I'll have to tell her, and maybe even demonstrate. _Emmett thought smugly. "Oh no your

not." I hissed so low that only he could hear. _Wow I'm glad she didn't ask me that. _Rose thought. _Oh Edward you should have seen your face, priceless. _

Alice thought to me. "Did you see this happening?" I said so only she would hear. She nodded smugly. _I feel sorry for you dude. _Jasper thought as he

sent me waves of calm. Just wait until we get home Emmie is getting his ass kicked. _Sorry Edward, but Emmett is going to grab Bella, and run in to the _

_house. _I grunted. He can't hide forever. When I parked just like Alice said Bella was out of her car seat, and in Emmett's arms. She squealed as he

ran to the back yard.

B's pov

Emmett set me down on my trampoline, and got on with me. I laughed as he jumped us around. Soon Eddie, Alice, Jazz, and Rose came, and jumped

on to. They all sat down in a circle while I jumped in the middle. I noticed Eddie glaring at Emmie. "Eddie, Emmie." I said sadly. They both looked at

me anxiously. "What is it Bella?" They asked at the same time. "Don't be mean to each other." I said looking at them with sad eyes. "Ok Bella, we

aren't mad anymore." Eddie said, and Emmie nodded quickly. "Ok." I said cheerfully. I jumped to Eddie, and sat on his lap. I love my brothers.

**Review??**


	12. Chapter 12

**B's pov**

"Bella, breakfast time!" My mommy yelled from downstairs. "Coming mommy." I said. I jumped out of bed landing perfectly on the balls of my feet,

and ran down the stairs. When I made it to the kitchen I was greeted by my siblings. I walked over to Edward, and sat on his lap ready to eat.

"Good morning angel." Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled loving it when he called me angel. "Good morning Eddie." I said sweetly. A few

people chuckled. I looked at them confused, but then my mommy brought over a whole plate full of pancakes, and my bottle. "Thanks mommy." I said

taking a big bite. "Your welcome sweetie." My mommy said proudly. "Hey squirt." Emmie said coming into the room with Rose. "Hi Emmie." I said with

a mouth full of pancakes. Eddie chuckled, and wiped my mouth with a napkin. I grinned at him, and continued eating. When I finish I pulled Eddie

outside. "Eddie let's swing." I said pulling him over to my swing set. I sat down, and watched as he sat down on the swing beside me. When swung

for a while until Emmie came out, and grabbed me. He flipped me, and threw me up in the air, and caught me. I laughed loudly. "Emmie cut it out." I

squealed. "Come on squirt lets do something fun." Emmie said. "Like what?" I asked. "Hmm…." Emmie said thinking. "Let's go swimming." Emmie

exclaimed. "No, it's to cold to go swimming." Eddie yelled coming over. Emmie pouted. "Then let's play football." Emmie said excited. "No Emmett, that

game is to rough for Bella." Eddie exclaimed getting mad. "Oh forget it, Eddie boy is to overprotective to do anything fun with you, so see you two

later." Emmie said going back into the house. I giggled, and looked up at my angel feeling my heart pounding super hard against my chest. I held my

hand out, and he took it. "Eddie, please play the piano for me." I begged. Eddie showed me his piano a few days ago, and if I even needed to get

calm that would help me. "Anything for you my angel." Eddie said as help picked me up, and ran to his piano. Eddie ran super fast, like super man,

but he said I could tell anyone that, it is are little secret. When we got to his piano he sat down, and placed me on his lap. When he began to play I

was instantly calm. I sighed feeling complete contentment. Eddie said this was my lullaby, only mine, and no one else's. I was starting to feel tired,

and soon I fell asleep.

**Ed's pov**

When the song came to an end I looked down to see Bella asleep. I softly picked her up, and ran her up to her bed. I tucked her in, and gave her a

little kiss. I sat down in the rocking chair by her bed, and wondered if I could wait for 12 years. But I had to keep strong, I can't go around making

out with a 5 year old. "Eddie." Bella murmured. I looked down at her surprised she was already awake. But her eyes were still closed, and she was

breathing calmly. She talked in her sleep. "Eddie you should be nice to Emmie, hitting people is mean." Bella mumbled. I chuckled, and continued to

listen to my angel talk in her sleep. "I love you Eddie." Bella sighed. My breath caught at that, and I smiled feeling pure joy. "I love you to, forever." I

whispered, and once again pressed my lips to her forehead.

**Review??**


	13. Chapter 13

**2 years later**

**Ed's pov**

"Bella lets go, time for school." I said walking into my angel's room.

She sighed, and sat up. "Ok Eddie ok, I'm up." Bella said.

I grinned, and walked out of her room to let her change. "Eddie wait, you forgot your cell phone." Bella called out.

I turned around, and watched as my cell phone came floating over to me.

I held out my hand, and it fell right down into it. "Good job Bella." I said impressed.

"Thanks Eddie." Bella said then skipped back into her room.

About a year ago we found out that Bella was half vampire, and had a lot of supernatural powers.

She only knows how to move objects right now. That means one of her parents were half vampire to.

We had to tell Bella what she was, and what we were, but it didn't bother her at all. This surprised all of us.

A seven year old doesn't even cringe at the idea of being a vampire. It still amazes me today. Bella really is something special.

**B's pov**

When I finished getting dressed I ran out of my room, and ran to the kitchen.

I am half vampire, but sadly I am not fast like one, so it took me a while. "Hi mommy, can I have some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure dear." Mommy said. She gave me a plate full of eggs, and bacon.

Unlike vampires I don't _have_ to drink blood, but I can if I want to. When I finished my breakfast I thanked my mommy, and walked to the living room.

"Ready for school Bella?" Alice asked. "Yeah, I can't wait." I said excited.

Today we are going on a field trip out into the woods. This is going to be so fun.

When we all got into Eddie's Volvo, I quickly put my seatbelt on.

I love Eddie with all my heart, but he drives like a manic. Eddie chuckled from the front seat along with everyone else. When they all dropped me off I

waved to them all, and walked inside.

**Ed's pov**

I know it is ridiculous, but I couldn't help, but to worry about Bella.

What if she fell, and got hurt, or got lost, or was allergic to something out there, or touched poison ivy, or got stung by a bee or something.

I wouldn't be there to help make her feel better. "Edward relax, it's not like she is going to fall in a lake or something." Jasper said using his power to calm me.

I sighed. I forgot about the lake, she doesn't know how to swim yet. "Maybe I can just go check on her." I said uneasily. "Edward she is going to be fine, I promise." Alice said.

I groaned. "Fine, but if she gets one scratch when she comes back I am going to blame you." I snapped. "Fine." Alice said calmly. I just wish I could make sure she I is ok, and does us her powers in front of anyone.

**A's pov**

The only thing I saw bad happen was a stain on her brand new jeans. Edward, and Bella's relationship is all ready showing. We all knew Edward loved Bella, but we weren't sure if Bella liked Edward.

We weren't sure until a couple days ago. When Emmett, and Edward was wrestling over the remote. Bella ran to Edward, and for the first time made a shield around them both.

Emmett was too shocked to do anything so he announced that he gives up. When Bella let down the shield they both stared into each others eyes looking like a young couple all ready.

Bella doesn't know how she made the shield. When we found out she was half vampire it surprised me. I didn't see it happening, which made me wonder if this was another power. But no matter what we will all love her, especially Edward.

**Review??**

**Skip to age 13??**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ed's pov**

Finally we were on are way to pick Bella up from school. When I saw her I gasped. I never saw anyone so adorable in my life. She came over with millions of flowers in her hair, and he cheeks were flushed red.

"Hi." She exclaimed. "Hi Bella, did you have a good time?" I asked. "Yeah we walked in a field of flower, climbed trees, and looked at birds, it was so fun." Bella said getting into the Volvo.

"That sounds like fun." Alice said amused. "Yeah it was amazing." Bella said playing with the flowers in her hair. I was glad Bella had fun, but I wish I could stop my worrying.

"So you didn't get hurt or anything did you? I asked casually. "Umm no, put I got a grass stain on my jeans when I sat on my knees to get my flowers." Bella said. I was now calm.

"Ok, good." I said. _See told you Edward, you really should learn to relax. _Alice thought to my smugly. I rolled my eyes at her, and ignored her teasing. I can't help it that I worry about my love; it's just in my nature to worry.

**6 years later**

**B's pov**

"Bella get over here so I can give you a quick makeover." Alice said. "Ok Alice I'll be there in a minute." I said putting on my coat. I walked over to her room, and grinned at her.

Alice loved giving me makeovers and she all ways took a long time picking out the right colors. I sat down on her bed, and waited for her to finish. About an hour later Alice finished.

"Thanks Alice." I said looking in the mirror. Today is my first day at high school, and I was so excited. Also I was sad, because I haven't seen Edward this morning yet.

I ran into his room, and flopped down on his bed. "Hi Edward." I said looking at him. He grinned, and hugged me. "Why hello my little angel, are you ready for high school?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I said excited. We have been here in Alaska since I was born, and only in a couple years we will be moving to a little town in Washington called Forks, that is were I originally was from, but my birth parent, and I was on vacation in Alaska, and we got in a bad accident, that's were Edward found me. Edward and I had a strange relationship.

I loved him, but not like a brother. I am in love with him, but he loves me like a sister. Alice told me he feels the same, but I can't believe that someone would love someone like me. He just thinks of me as his little sister, and nothing more.

Edward will probably fall for a beautiful girl who is the same age as him. I won't, my heart only belongs to Edward, even though he doesn't want it. I will love Edward forever. "Well good, come on lets go get your breakfast." Edward said taking my hand, and leading me down stairs.

I couldn't help but love the little tingles I felt when Edward touched me. I wonder if he could feel it to. When we got into the kitchen my mom had a plate full of pancakes, eggs, toast, and a cup of juice on the side. Just like when I was little I sat on Edward's lap, and ate my breakfast.

When I was little it didn't mean much, but now that I am older it makes me feel… special. You never saw anyone else sitting on Edward's lap, but me. I know I am being silly, but I can't help it I love him.

"Well looky here it's the love birds." Emmett cooed. I growled at him low along with Edward. He put his hands up, and back away slowly with a smug expression. I sent him a little shock. "Ouch, ok I'm going, chill." Emmett said running out of the room.

Edward chuckled, and gave me a hi-five and a kiss on the cheek. I blushed, and grinned at him. About two years ago I learned, and mastered all my powers.

I could move objects, make shields, shock people, and when I sing I can either put someone to sleep, or kill them, but of course it doesn't work on vampires, because they can't sleep. Carlisle said I can do other things, but I have to wait until I am older to use them.

Last week I learned what sex was, and what prude meant. I was a little degusted, and I still don't completely understand what it is, but I know it's gross. Edward isn't a prude, no matter what Emmett says.

"But I'm not so sure about the sex thing and kinda hope we don't have to do it… well at lest not until I am older. When I finished my breakfast I got off of Edward reluctantly, and took his hand. "Let's go." I said excited. Edward laughed. "Alright Bella, let me just go get my keys." Edward said running up to his room.

He was back in seconds holding up his keys. "Let's go." He said taking my hand, and pulling me to the Volvo. Everyone was all ready inside and waiting for us.

When we got in Edward started it up, and flew out of the driveway. Edward's driving doesn't scare me anymore in fact I think his driving is pretty slow. When we pasted the elementary school I grinned, and waved to it out the window. "Good bye elementary school, hello high school." I said smugly. Everyone laughed.

"Looks Bella is ready to be a big kid." Emmett said messing up my hair. "Emmett, that took me an hour to do." Rose yelled. "Oh, sorry babe, I didn't mean to." Emmett said quickly. I fixed it up, and grinned at him. Rose glared at him, but leaned forward, and fixed my hair and.

When she was finished it looked even better then before. She looked at Emmett. "Now, don't touch it, or else." Rose threatened. Emmett nodded quickly. "Ok babe, I promise I won't.

Sometimes I wish I was like Rose. She is beautiful, and tough. No one wants to mess with her, but I like being me even more. "Hey Bella do you think there will be any cute boys?" Alice asked wagging her eye brows.

I noticed Edward's hands grip the wheel extremely hard. "Nah, most of them are all dorks, or completely annoying." I said nonchalantly. Edward's hands relaxed. Alice laughed. "Yeah, that is true, but you seriously not interested in any of your classmates?" Alice asked.

"I'm serious." I said a little annoyed. "Not even a teacher." Alice asked. "Alice…why would I like a teacher?" I asked shuddering. Alice shrugged. "Sometimes girls your age like older guys." Alice said. "Gross." I said shocked. Rose and Alice nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, and all the girls are either a slut, or a geek." Emmett said. "What about you Edward are you interested in anyone?" Jasper asked. I held my breath, and held on to my seat as hard as I could, and prayed he said no. "No, you should hear most of their thoughts if I am even in the same room with them. I sighed out relieved, and let my hands relax on my seat.

Emmett looked at me, and grinned smugly. I glared at him, and sent him a shock. "Ouch, cut it out Bella." Emmett whined. I laughed. When Edward parked the car I started to get nervous. I slowly got out, and walked super close behind Edward. "Bella are you ok?" Edward asked anxiously. "I'm ok, I'm just nervous." I said. He took my hand, and pulled me in.

"Don't be nervous my angel, this is just like elementary school, only there are bigger kids. What he said made all the nervousness to float away. "Thanks Edward." I said. "Any time." He said pulling me to my locker.

I opened it, and put my book bag inside, then I watched as a group of girls winked at Edward as they pasted. I glared at them, and threw them a little shock. They all squealed, and screamed scared. I giggled, and turned back to Edward. He looked down at me amused. "Careful with your powers, ok Bella?" Edward laughed. "No promises." I muttered. Edward chuckled.

I smiled at him melting at the sound of his laugh. I wished I could stuff Edward into my locker, and keep him in there, so we could be together more. "Well Bella, I better go to class, so good luck, and try to stay out of trouble." Edward said kissing me on the forehead. "Bye Eddie." I laughed, and walked to my first class. Maybe high school won't be so bad, as long as I have my Edward I will be fine. I hope.

**Review??**

**Shall I skip another year??**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ed's **

I wonder how Bella is doing, she was looking a little nervous this morning, maybe I should just check on her after this period. When the bell rung I ran out of the door, and straight to Bella's locker. I saw her talking to her friends. I walked over to her, and leaned on her locker.

"Well how is high school so far?" I asked. Bella looked at me, and beamed. "Hey Edward, it's really different, but it's pretty fun." Bella said waving to her friends. _Man Bella's brother is so nice, I wish he was my brother. _Angela thought as she waved back to Bella.

_Bella's brother is drop deep gorgeous, she is so lucky. _Jessica thought waving also. _Bella is so lucky. _Lauren thought. I chuckled at their thoughts. "Ready for lunch, my angel?" I asked taking her hand. "Yeah, I am so hungry." Bella said.

When we entered the lunchroom millions of thoughts came to me, all of them were the same. _Edward is dating a 13 year old? _When we got to the table Bella sat down beside Rose, and I quickly sat down beside her still holding her hand.

"Here you go squirt." Emmett said pushing a tray of food to her. "Thanks Em." Bella said biting into her apple. "So anyone give you any trouble?" Emmett asked after a while. Bella thought about it. "Actually yeah, someone is really bugging me." Bella frowned. _Who ever this kid is is going down. _Rose thought harshly. Everyone else was thinking the same. "Who is the little punk?" Emmett growled.

"Mike Newton." She said with disgust in her voice. _That's weird Mike never bullied anyone before, why start now, and why Bella? _Alice wondered. "What is he doing?" Jasper asked. "He keeps following me around, and staring at me, and he tried to hold my hand. Bella said annoyed.

Everyone laughed, but me. I'll kill him anyway. "Bella has an admirer." Emmett cooed. Yeah, and one is enough, me. "Gross Emmett cut it out." Bella whined. This time I laughed with them. Bella doesn't like Mike, and I will make sure she never will.

_No Edward, you can't just kill Mike. _Alice thought amused. "Watch me." I said annoyed. _Edward if you do Bella will be upset with you and that will mess up your relationship. _Alice thought getting nervous. "Fine." I hissed. But Mike better sleeps with one eye open.

**Review??**

**Should Edward "accidentally" kill Mike?? **

**Sorry for shortness. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Before you read this here is some information on what is happening. Edward and the Cullen's are all in 10****th**** grade. Bella is in 7****th**** grade. They are going to be moving to Forks why the Cullen's graduate. So when they get to Forks they will all be in 10****th**** grade, and that's when Edward, and Bella's relationship turns romantic. Right now in this chapter she is 15 years old, and her 16****th**** birthday is tomorrow. OK, thanks for all the reviews. You guy keep reviewing, I'll keep typing. **

**Two years later**

"I'm going to miss you Bella." Angela said as she hugged me good bye. Jessica and Lauren did the same. "I'll miss you guys to." I said sadly. "We'll call you as soon as we can." Jessica said looking glum.

"Ok, bye guys." I said. "Bye Bella." They all said sadly. I walked back into my house, and went to Edward. He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry that you have to say good bye to your friends Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead. "It's ok." I said fighting back tears.

I have been friends with Jessica, Angela, and Lauren since I was in kindergarten. "I know what will make you feel better, a hot fudge sundae." Edward said pulling me into the kitchen. I laughed. "That does sound good right now." I said sitting down at the table.

In seconds Edward was back with a giant bowel filled with millions of scoops of ice-cream covered in hot fudge. "Thanks Edward." I said taking a bite full of ice-cream. "Of course, my little angel, anything for you." Edward said. Edward always called me his angel.

It always made me feel better hearing him say that. I love Edward so much it almost hurts to not be with him all the time. Just a few days ago Emmett has been chanting one more year to Edward every time we see him. I still don't understand what it means.

What is happening in two years? All I can think of is my 17th birthday. I also mastered the rest of my powers. I can now control the elements, turn invisible, and I can hear people's thoughts if I touch them. I'm still a little sad about leaving Alaska, but my 16th birthday is tomorrow, and we are going to celebrate it in Forks. When I finished my sundae I moved it to the counter, and into the dish washer.

"You are getting better with your powers I see." Edward said taking my hand, and pulling me up. I shrugged, and grinned at him. "Well Edward I guess there is one good thing about leaving Alaska." I said pulling him up to my room.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked. "Now I will be thousands of miles away from _Mike_. Edward chuckled, and nodded. Ever since 7th grade Mike has done nothing but bugged me, and now I am finally rid of him. Edward, and Emmett did scare him out of school for a couple days, but he came back even more annoying.

My room was already paced, and in the Volvo, but I had to look it the room one more time before we go. All of my childhood has happened in this room, and now I was leaving it all behind. I would deeply miss this room, but when you're a vampire with a family like the Cullen's you don't really have a choice. But no matter what happens, and no matter what I leave behind I will all ways love my family.

**Review??**


	17. Chapter 17

**B's pov**

"Well kid say good bye, but the Cullen's are leaving the building." Emmett said pushing me into Edward's car. "Ok, Mr. Bossy." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

Emmett laughed, and jugged to his car. I looked out the window, and looked at my house one more time. Good bye. When Edward started the car I looked over at him, it looked like this was just as hard for him as me.

"Edward, can you tell me something?" I asked as well left the driveway. "Of course you can my little angel." Edward said. "Why does Emmett keep on saying one more year to you so much?" I asked.

Edward looked at me nervously. "Emmett is weird Bella, I don't really know why he says it" Edward said nervously. It was true that Emmett was weird sometimes, but I really don't think that Edward doesn't know why he is saying it. Edward could have just read his mind. Edward is hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what. All I have to do is be patient.

**A few hours later**

**Ed's pov**

"Were here Bella, wake up." I said poking her lightly. She opened her eyes, and quickly looked out her window. She looked at it in amazement. "This is beautiful." She whispered. I grinned, and quickly got out, and opened her door.

I took her hand, and pulled her into the big house, and showed her, her room that was right beside mine. "Wow this room is much bigger then my room back at Alaska." Bella said flopping down on her bed. I grinned, and went over to my room.

**A's pov**

Hmm…, looks like Edward just can't wait for her 17th birthday. He is going to be confessing his love to her in three days. I better warn the family, I'm sure they will want to see this. I skipped to Jazzy who was putting away his army books.

"Jazz, Edward is going to confess to Bella is three days." I whispered so low that only Jazz could hear it. Jasper beamed. "Well it's about time." Jasper said. "But shh… don't think about this around Edward." I whimpered again. Jasper nodded, and smiled at me lovingly.

**J's pov **

I walked out of my room, and down to Emmett's, and Rose's room. I walked in, and quickly went over to Emmett. "Em Edward is going to do it in three days now, but don't think this around Edward, ok?" I whispered super quietly. Emmett grinned, and nodded. Emmett ran over to Rose.

**Em's pov**

Man Eddie is getting less of a prude every day. I bent down to Rose. "Eddie is going to skip one more year, and is going to do it in three days. Rose growled. She was a little hesitant about Edward being with Bella.

She was hoping that Bella would not feel the same way, but after a few years she knew they both loved each other. She all ways tells me how dangerous it is for Bella to be with a vampire even through Bella is part vampire.

**R's pov**

Ok if Edward hurts Bella he is going to get my new boot shoved up so far up his ass—He can't do this he is going to hurt her. I can't let this happen, but what am I going to do. I can't stop them from loving each other. What am I going to do?

**B's pov**

"Bella dinner time dear." My mom called from down in the kitchen.

I ran down the stair quickly, and into the kitchen. Even though they didn't eat human food my whole family would be sitting at the table waiting for me. I took a seat on Edward's lap, and picked up my fork.

My mom made me mash potatoes, and chicken. When I took my first bite I looked around the table. Alice, and Jasper looked at Edward, and I like we were about to start making out any minute. I wish. Emmett was grinning at Edward like a goof ball, which was normal. But Rose was glaring at Edward harshly. Her glare gave me the chills. I wonder what Edward did to get her so mad. I don't think I want to know.

Edward put his arms around my waist, and he pulled me closer to him. I blushed, and continued to eat my food. Rose was now growling at him lowly. "Rosalie, that's enough." Esme said firmly. Rose bit down on her lip, but continued to glare at Edward.

I looked at her nervously. She glanced at me, and her expression softened. She smiled at me apologetically, but she continued to glare at Edward.

**Ed's pov**

_If you even think about confessing anything to Bella I am going to kill you. _Rosalie thought to me harshly. I ignored her I all ready made up my mind, and I am not changing it no matter what she has to say.

Rosalie continued to threaten me. _Man Edward sure must love her; I just hope she feels the same way._ Emmett thought. I thought about that, but I am very sure she feels the same way. _Oh I hope I can get it on tape. _Alice thought excited. She most certainly is not going to video tape it. I wish I could hear what Bella is thinking right now, but she still hasn't learned how to do that yet.

_Edward, are you going to be telling Bella soon? _Esme thought to me. I looked at her, and nodded. Esme beamed. _Oh Edward you to are going to make the cutest couple. _Esme thought. I grinned. She hasn't even said yes yet, and Esme is declaring us the cutest couple.

_Edward, could you please explain why Rose is so mad at you. _Carlisle thought. I looked down at Bella, and pulled her even closer to me, then looked back up at him. _You are going to tell Bella? _Carlisle thought surprised.

I nodded slowly. _Well, go for you Edward. _Carlisle thought. Rose hissed at me, and glared at my arms that were firmly around Bella as if trying to cut them off with her mind. I rested my cheek on her head, and looked at Rose smugly.

_Edward so help me—_I blocked her out, and focused on my angel eating that disgusting pile of food. I'm not even sure if I can wait until Wednesday, maybe I could just ask her now. "Bella…?" I asked nervously. "Yes Edward?" She asked. Rose growled lowly at me again. I took a deep breath, and began.

**Review??**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ed's pov **

"Never mind." I said chickening out. "Edward what is it?" Bella asked. I sighed, and took a huge breath. "Could I talk to you privately?" I asked hopeful. "Sure." She said getting up. "Climb on." I said turning around. I heard Rose hiss as she jumped on my back.

I smirked, and ran out the door. When we made it to my meadow I let her off. She gasped, and looked around in wonder. "This place is beautiful." Bella said in awe. I grinned. I knew she would like it. "Bella there is something I have to confess…" I said struggling for words. "Tell me." Bella said stepping closer with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I love you." I said quickly, and held my breath waiting for her to react.

"Well I know that you are my brother." Bella said looking a little shocked. "No, I mean I am in love with you." I said a little more confidently. Bella's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Really?" She whispered. I nodded, and watched her anxious to know her reaction. She looked overwhelmed, and little hesitant. "So you're not kidding?" Bella asked. "I completely serious I want to be with you forever. I confessed.

"Oh Edward I love you to, and yes of course I want to be with you forever." Bella said. I listened in please as her heart beat wildly. I smiled up at me, and leaned in slowly until our lips touched. It started out slow, but it continued to build until she had to pull away to breath. "Bella I love you so much." I said stroking her cheek lovingly. "And I love you." I she said, and once again pressed her lips to mine.

When we pulled away I wrapped my arms around her. "So how long?" She asked. "Ever since you were young I have had strong feeling for you." I admitted. She smiled up at me. "I bet that was hard… to wait for me." Bella said. "Unbelievably, and Emmett didn't help. "So that's what he meant when he was chanting one more year." Bella said. "Yeah, and I couldn't even wait for one year to come." I said unashamed.

She laughed. "And what about you?" I asked curious to hear the answer. "I have liked you since the first time I ever saw you." Bella admitted blushing. I chuckled, and pulled her close to me.

After a while she turned around in my arms. "Why was Rose so upset with you?" Bella asked. I stroked her cheek. Rose is very protective of you, and she is worried that I am going to hurt you, which it's not going to happen, I love you to much to hurt you. I said.

She smiled at me brightly, but then she frowned. "Do you think she will get over it, and stop being mad at you after a while?" Bella asked hopeful. "I'm afraid not love, Rose is just as stubborn as you, and she has a very bad temper, and well I'm sure she will be mad for at least 4 years." I explained. "I wish Rose would be happy for me." Bella mumbled.

"Don't worry Bella; Rose will get over it eventually." I said stroking her cheeks again. She smiled, and rested her head on my chest. "We should go it's going to start raining soon." I said looking up at the sky. Bella quickly jumped on my back, and held onto me tightly. When I started running I thought about what just happened. I just confessed my love to Bella, and she admitted that she felt the same way.

I finally found my mate. When we got in the house she slide down my back, and took my hand. We sat down on the couch, and we waited for Alice to start. In seconds Alice ran down, and stood in front of us with Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. "Oh you two are so cute together, I knew you two would confess soon. Alice beamed. I watched as Bella blushed. I chuckled, and looked up at Esme. _Oh Edward, I am so proud of you. _Esme thought to me. I grinned. "Thanks Esme." I said pleased.

"Maybe now you twos emotions will be a little more under control, I was started to wonder if the lounging emotions I could feel between you two would ever end." Jasper laughed. Emmett laughed loudly.

"So I can finally call you guys love birds with out getting hit, shocked, or yelled at, finally, we should celebrate." Emmett said beaming. "Yeah, that' a great idea Emmett, lets go to the fanciest restaurant in Forks." Alice suggested excited. "But you guys can't eat." Bella said frowning. "Yeah, but we are celebrating _your_ relationship." Emmett explained. "Edward can't eat either." Bella said. "Yeah, but Edward loves watching you eat." Jasper said. Bella looked at me pleased, and surprised. "Really, you like watching me eat?" Bella asked.

I nodded embarrassed. Bella laughed, and smiled at me brightly. "So you don't mind just watching me eat?" Bella asked. I shock my head no. She smiled, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Esme, Alice, and Emmett all cooed over us.

Except Emmett was more like teasing. _Why is Rose so worried they are completely fine together? _Emmett thought. "Well then it's settled we will go out for dinner after school tomorrow." Alice said excited. "Well I think it's time for my angel to get some sleep." I said looking at Bella's tired face. She smiled, and nodded. I carried her to my room, and laid her down on my bed. I lay down beside her, and hugged her to me.

"Good night Edward." She mumbled into my chest. "Good night my love, sleep well." I whispered. When she fell asleep a thought came to me. _Edward get your ass out here, we need to talk. _Rosalie thought. I sighed, and carefully got out with out waking up Bella, and walked back down stairs. When I walked into the living room Rose stomped over to me. "Look I know you think you are so perfect, and you are so strong, that you can't hurt Bella, but guess what, your not." Rose yelled lowly.

"Rose she is half vampire you can barely even smell her blood." I said annoyed. "She is still part human, and you could accidentally hurt her." Rose yelled not so quietly. "She is also part vampire who has amazing powers to protect her." I said calmly. Rosalie growled, and went into a crouch. "If you even hurt a hair on her head I _will_ kill you." Rose threatened.

I rolled my eyes, and ran back up stairs to my sleeping angel already missing her. _Don't worry Edward you won't hurt Bella at all. _Alice thought up to me. I know that, Bella will never ever get hurt by anyone especially not by me. I looked down at her, and softly kissed her cheeks. She is the most important thing in my life now, and I will not let anything or anyone hurt her.

**Review??**

**Should Rose back off??**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own any of this:) **

**B's pov**

When I woke up last nights events raced into my head, and I began smiling hugely as I saw Edward lying right beside me. "Good morning, my love and happy birthday." Edward murmured as he kissed up, and down my neck. "Good morning and thanks." I said pleased that he remembered my birthday.

I hugged myself closer to him. He felt a little cold, but not a very noticeable cold. "Hey love-birds time for our first day of school, and happy birthday Bella." Emmett said walking past Edward's door. "Thanks Emmett." I said.

I crawled out of bed, and reluctantly went to my room to change. When I was ready I walked back over to Edward's room, and sat down on his bed. I could hear Edward in his closet so I waited. When he came out he smiled at me, and ran to my side.

He was wearing a black shirt and jeans and, looked like a male model. He took my hand, and kissed it. "Would you like some breakfast?" Edward asked. "Sure, that sounds good." I stuttered. Edward grinned, and pulled me out of his room, and down the stairs.

When we got into the kitchen there was a large stack of pancakes on the table, and a glass of milk on the side. Edward sat down, and then put me on his lap. I began to eat my pancakes slowly until Alice came in.

"Well hello there love-birds." Jasper said coming in behind her. "Happy birthday Bella, you are finally 16." Alice and Jasper said. I laughed. "Thanks you guys." I said. They smiled, and sat down at the table, and watched me eat.

Rose came down after a while, and she smiled brightly at me, and she hugged me tightly. "Happy 16th Birthday Bella." Rose said. "Thanks Rose." I said beaming at her. She smiled, but then looked at Edward, and glared at him harshly.

I guess they haven't made up yet. I hope they make up soon. Emmett came in last. He came over to me, and when I finished my last pancake he grabbed me, and carried me to his Jeep. Edward was in side with me in seconds.

He put me on his lap, and he glared at Emmett. "Emmett that was not funny." Edward said angry. "Oh lighten up Mr. uptight." Emmett laughed. Alice, Jasper, and Rose got in after a while, and we were on our way to our new school. Emmett turned the radio on, and turned the music on a little to loud. "Oh I love this song." Emmett yelled then he began to sing.

_l Ho, Ho, Ho  
_

_(I know I ain't hear somebody say  
nuthin about hoes up in here, sshhh, ooh lord)_

_What's up Dallas, what's up (x2)  
Dallas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up San Antone, what's up (x2)  
_

_San Antonio jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Austin, what's up (x2)  
Austin jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Houston, what's up (x2)  
Houston jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord)_

_Welcome to the 2 1 4  
Big B, D Texas  
Let mr. sexes flex this lexus  
_

_And this where the cowboys play  
They battle with my team from the bay  
Frisco  
Now I'm from the northwest  
But I likes my soul food  
So I'm calling up an old groove  
And I'm a brother with a gut  
_

_So, hello Keana, can ya take us out to Poppa Doughs  
And don't forget about San Antone  
The last time I went thru  
I took three broads home  
And much love love to the brothers in Austin  
_

_And the 5 1 2  
I'm flossin in Lawston  
A state that's as big as hell  
And I spot two bad ass girls in a tercel  
They said what's up? And I said whassup? (We're going to Houston)  
And I said giddy up, U-turn_

_What's up Phoenix, what's up (x2)  
Phoenix jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Cali, what's up (x2)  
California jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
_

_What's up Vegas, what's up (x2)  
Las Vegas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Sea-town, what's up (x2)  
Seattle jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord)_

_Welcome to the 6 0 2  
It's a 105 in the shade  
And I'm sippin on a lemonade  
Phoenix Arizona puts the heat up on ya  
I should warn ya  
_

_The girls as fine as California  
Speaking of Cali  
Check your mack daddy  
He gots game, and knocks dames from Redding to the Valley  
And I can pull'em on a TJ border  
I even knock mr. G's daughter  
And come on up to the 7 0 2  
Where it's legal to gamble, and hoing is too  
The kinda city I could run wit  
_

_Las Vegas na vi dad, I love it  
Back to the 2 0 6  
Double up my grits  
And Sea-town giving po po fits  
Chasing the skirts like a playa supposed ta  
348 roasta HIT IT! (ho, ho, ho... ooh Lord)_

_What's up Atlanta, what's up (x2)  
Atlanta jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Orlando, what's up (x2)  
_

_Orlando jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Miami, what's up (x2)  
Miami jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Tampa, what's up (x2)  
Tampa jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

_Coming thru the 4 0 4  
Olympic summer, Atlanta, so lets go  
Calling up my homeboy Daddy Ray  
(Aiy Ray, what's up with the girls in GA)  
And Ray got the situation handled  
We gonna stack up six deep  
And ride to Orlando  
To the 4 0 7  
Calling up Magic Mike, we rolls in about eleven  
The gut getta gotta good ol' nine  
The next dat I gotta mash to the 3 0 5  
I get G'd like I wanna in Miami  
_

_You undastand me, I put that on my grammie  
And swing on up to the 8 1 3  
Around Tampa, I'm dialing up Stephanie  
She got me polished like chrome  
Sittin on a throne  
I'm wore out know, I'm going home (Ooh lord)_

_What's up K.C., what's up (x2)  
Kansas City jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Cleveland, what's up  
What's up Cincinnati, what's up  
Columbus jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Little Rock, what's up (x2)  
Little Rock jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Denver, what's up (x2)  
_

_Denver jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord)  
What's up Chicago, what's up (x2)  
Chicago jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Portland, what's up (x2)  
Portland jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up St. Louie, what's up  
_

_What's up East Side, what's up  
St. Louis jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Tacoma, what's up (x2)  
Tacoma jump on it, jump on it, jump on it._

When the song ended we were at school. I stared at Emmett. "Emmett, never ever sing again." I laughed. He pouted. "You're just jealous you can't sing like me." Emmett said. "Emmett, I think my singing is just fine." I laughed. Edward laughed with me.

When we all got out everyone stared at us as we walked into the office. Every few minutes Edward would growl, and pull me close to his side. When we made it into the office I waited outside while the others got their schedule changed so we all had classes together. "Hi, my name is Andy, what's your name?" A guy asked as he came over to me. "Hi, my name is Bella." I said politely.

"Nice to meet you Bella, hey do you think you could sit with my friends, and I at lunch. He seemed really nice, and all, but I wasn't interested. "No thanks, I am going to sit with my boyfriend at lunch today." I said trying to be as nice as possible. "Are you sure--- But before he could say any more Edward was at my side with one arm around my waist. "Like she said, no thanks."

Edward said glaring at Andy. "Oh Ok, bye Bella." Andy said running away. I looked at Edward amused. He shrugged, and grinned at me. Edward pulled me to our first period class along with Emmett, and Alice. When we all took our seat I turned around, and talked to Alice until class started. I think I am going to like this school.

Review??


	20. Chapter 20

**B's pov**

School is so different now, a lot more home, more annoying boys, and stricter teachers, but being with Edward makes everything better. "Bella, how much homework did you get?" Alice asked walking with me, and Edward towards the Jeep.

"Not too much, why?" I asked. "Because we still are going to celebrate today and I want to give you a makeover." Alice said excited. "Oh, ok." I said taking Edward's hand. He smiled down at me harming my heart.

I smiled back blushing slightly. "Whoa hey there love-birds!" Emmett yelled from right behind us. We both jumped, and turned around to glare at Emmett. Alice and Jasper laughed, and climbed into the Jeep. Edward glared at Emmett.

"That was not funny." Edward said pulling me in. He put me on his lap, and pulled me closer to him. When Rose came in she turned around, and glared at Edward, but then smiled at me sweetly. "How was your first day Bella?" Rose asked.

"It was really different, but I liked it." I said. "Yeah, I bet now that you two are together school is going to be fun." Emmett said smugly. Edward glared at him, but didn't say anything. I rested my head on Edward's chest, and looked out the window. I wonder were we are going tonight.

**Ed's pov **

_Edward I swear if you ever kiss Bella again I am going to rip your lips off. _Rose thought to me. I rolled my eyes. I am not going to listen to her; I will be with Bella how ever I want. I bent down, and pressed my lips to Bella's forehead.

Rosalie growled lowly. _What is wrong with Rose, why is she so upset, and annoyed? _Jasper wondered. Emmett took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. _Edward Rose is getting really mad, I think you better back off before she snaps. _Emmett thought to me concerned.

I snorted, and looked out the window. I wonder what Bella is thinking. I looked down at her lovingly, and stroked her hair. She looked at me, and smiled brightly.

I continued to play with her hair until we got home. I took hold of her hand, and pulled her inside, but before we could get to my room Alice blocked are way to the stairs. "I want to give Bella a makeover right now." Alice said. "Sorry Alice, but I have to my homework." Bella said sadly.

"Don't worry Bella I'll do your homework, but only this time ok." Alice said. Bella beamed. "Ok Alice." She laughed. She turned around in my arms, and gave a kiss good bye. Feeling her soft warm lips on mine felt like heaven, but then they were gone. Alice had pulled her away, and was half way to her room. I frowned. I wasn't finished; I guess I just have to wait. Hurry up Alice.

**Review??**


	21. Chapter 21

**A's pov**

"Bella wait right here for a second please." I said sitting Bella down on my bed. "OK Alice." Bella said sweetly. I marched over to Roses room ready to kick some blond vampire ass. I walked into her room, and walked up to her.

"What is your problem, finally Edward has found someone, and you want to take it away from him." I said harshly. Rose frowned. "Bella might get hurt Edward isn't good for her." Rose said. "Bella loves him…" I said. Rose looked away.

She knew how much Bella cared about him. "Look if someone told you that Emmett wasn't safe for you to be around would you stay away from him?" I asked smugly. Rose smirked. "Hell no… I see your point." Rose said ashamed.

"Good, now please leave Edward alone." I begged. Rose nodded, and flew into her closet. I grinned in triumphant. Edward better be thankful. I walked back to my room feeling excited.

Bella was still on my bed, but Edward was sitting right beside her. They were just staring into each others eyes like I wasn't even there. I cleared my throat. They both looked at me surprised. Bella blushed.

Edward smiled up at me. "Thanks Alice." Edward whispered so Bella couldn't hear. No problem, it was annoying me to. I thought to him. He chuckled. "OK Edward out, you can't see her until she is ready." I said pushing him out. Edward sighed, and groaned. Bella watched him with longing eyes. Sorry Bella, but make over time first.

**B's pov**

When Edward was gone I watched Alice look for makeup missing Edward. "So do you know what restaurant we are going to?" I asked when she started. "Yeah, and it's amazing." Alice said. I frowned. I hated it when she didn't tell me things.

"Why aren't you telling me?" I asked annoyed. "Because Edward told me it was a surprise." Alice explained smugly. I sighed, and grumbled. After about an hour I was finished. Alice always did a great job, and put me in the nicest clothes.

Rose came in looking gorgeous as usual, but she looked at proudly. "Bella I am proud to call you my sister." Rose said hugging me. I laughed, and hugged her back. "Thanks." I said pleased.

"And I am sorry about being so me about you, and Edward being together, I really am happy for you both." Rose said. I looked at her surprised, and I beamed. I hugged even more tightly. "Thank you Rose that means a lot to me." I said touched. When I let go she smiled.

"Let's go celebrate." Rose said pulling me and Alice down stairs. When we made it down stairs all the guys were lined up at the bottom of the stair. They were all wearing expensive looking tuxes.

Edward looked so beautiful; I could barely keep my breathing steady. He held his hand out to me looking me up in down in approval. I heard Jasper snicker, and slap Edward on the shoulder. "Are you feeling a little excited Edward?" Jasper asked.

Edward threw a glared at him, but looked back me with love in his eyes. My heart melted as I touched his hand. He pulled me to him tightly smiled at me with crooked smile. "You look beyond beautiful my love." Edward murmured, and bent down, and kissed me sweetly.

He pulled away slowly, and smiled at me. "Let's go." Edward said taking hold of my hand, and pulling me to his Volvo. Everyone else was following behind us, but I didn't care all that matter was Edward. Edward opened my door for me, and stroked my cheek before getting into the front seat.

Alice, and Jasper got into the backseat, and Esme, Charlie, Rose, and Emmett got in the car behind us. I took Edward's hand, and watched as her started the car. I don't know if anyone could ever love Edward like I do. Words can't even describe all the love that I feel when I am around him, it all most makes me dizzy thinking about it. He is my life.

**Review??**

**No more mean Rose??**

**Can any one think of any fancy restaurants?? **


	22. Chapter 22

**B's pov **

When Edward parked the Volvo I looked around to see where we were. "La Bella Italia." Jasper muttered. I beamed at him. "Thanks for telling me Jasper." I said smugly. "Jasper…" Alice whined. I giggled as Edward, and Alice glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't think she would have heard me." Jasper said quickly. "Sure Jasper, sure, you just want to be on Bella's good side." Emmett said opening my door. I laughed, and got out. Emmett glared at Jasper again.

Jasper flinched, and glared back at him. Edward came to my side in seconds, and pulled me inside with Rose, and Alice right behind us. Emmett, and Jasper came in behind. "Table for six please?" Edward said sweetly.

The host was a girl a few inches taller then me, and was unnaturally blond. She smiled warmly only at him, and Emmett, and Jasper. Alice and Rose noticed this, and glared at her with me. I sent the host a small shock.

She yelped in surprise. The guys looked at me amused. I shrugged, and took Edward hand. The host looked around seeming scared as she led us to our table. When we all sat down Edward looked at her disgusted.

"Umm your server will be right with you." She said still looking nervous. I gritted my teeth. Everyone heard, and laughed quietly as the host left. "I don't know about you girls, but I didn't really like the host." Rose said clenching her hands.

"You know what I agree with you completely." Alice said glaring back toward this kitchen. I nodded in agreement. The guys were laughing loudly now. Edward wrapped his arm around me. "You are the only one with the key to my heart" Edward whispered into my ear.

I shivered, and smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Justin, and I'll be your server tonight." A guy with baby blue eyes, and brown hair purred as he can over. All the guys frown at him. "What can I get you to drink?" Justin asked looking right at me.

"I'll have a coke." I said smiling up at him. He winked at me, and nodded. Then he looked at Rose. "And you?" He asked softly. "I'll have water." Rose said flatly, but with a slight smile. "And you?" He asked looking at Alice. "I'll have water to." Alice beamed.

What do you three want?" Justin asked flatly. All the guys were now biting down on there lips extremely hard, and I could hear the snarls building in their chests. "Coke…" They all growled together. The guy looked at then sheepishly, and quickly ran back to the kitchen.

Alice Rose and I busted out laughing. "I don't think I like that server very much, he seemed pretty rude." Edward hissed. "I agree, he is definitely getting a small tip." Jasper said glaring at everything. Emmett let out a growl, and he looked back at the kitchen. I kissed Edward on the cheek softly. He looked at me, and grinned at me with his crooked grin.

**Review??**

**Sorry it is so short but I ran out of ideas.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys just to let you know there will be some action in this story, and a little bit of lemons to. It won't be anything to bad, but I promise it will have some action. James, and Victoria will be in this to. **

**B's pov**

After the waiter came back with my food Alice looked at me excited. "Ok Bella since this is your birthday we have decided to give you your presents here." Alice said excited. I smiled at her. "You guys didn't have to get me anything.

Everyone snorted. "Of course we did." Rose smiled. "Open mine first." Alice said bouncing in excitement. She handed me a small blue box with a big pink bow. When I opened it I squealed. It was a big gray key. "You got me a car?" I asked in awe.

"Actually we got you a car, and it is filled with millions of cute clothes I found." Alice said proudly. "Thank you so much." I said thankful. Alice shrugged. "The car is from Jasper, and the clothes are from me." She said smugly. I hugged her tightly.

"My present is in your closet… let's just say this isn't a very appropriate place to bring things like that in." Rose said. Oh boy what did Rose get me? "Open mine." Emmett said throwing me a red box that wasn't quite as small as Alice's.

When I opened it I almost chocked. I blushed deeply. Inside was a condom, and handcuffs. "When did you think I would be needing these?" I asked irritated. "Well you never know Bella." Emmett said winking. I blushed deeper, and frowned at him.

"Here my love, open mine." Edward said handing my, then glaring at Emmett. I opened Edward's present, and gasped. It was a beautiful gold necklace that said E + B on it, and on the back it said forever. I beamed at him. "This is so beautiful, thank you Eddie." I said kissing him.

He kissed me back, but then pulled away. He took the necklace, and put it on me. When it was on I beamed, and stroked my necklace. Edward smiled, and put his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder contently, and sighed.

"Thank you all so much, I loved my presents, except for Emmett's I said. Emmett pouted. "I bet Eddie likes it." Emmett said smugly. Edward rolled his eyes at him. "Do you think the handcuffs are really necessary I could break out of them in a second." Edward said.

"Yeah, but still it makes it feel like more fun." Emmett explained. I looked at Edward, and rolled my eyes. "Beside I bet Bella will us my gift one day, you know if Edward stops being such a prude." Emmett said loudly. Edward smacked him in vampire speed.

"Ouch, Edward that kinda hurt." Emmett yelled. "I kinda hoped so." Edward laughed darkly. After I finished my meal, we all walked out. I got to ride me new car home. It was a black Volvo. I always loved Edward's Volvo so much, and now I have my own.

Alice filled the whole back seat with all kinds of clothes, and shoes. When I parked my Volvo Edward parked his right beside mine. We walked into the house together, and went up to my room. I went to my closet, and looked inside. I laughed completely shocked.

It was full of nothing but lingerie. I closed it, and looked at Edward. "Wow, I am glade she didn't bring all that in with us." I laughed. Edward chuckled. We lay down on my bed, and stared at each other. Edward's eyes seemed to burn as he gazed back at me.

He leaned in, and captured my lips into a passionate kiss. When kissed, until I started to yawn into his mouth. He pulled away, and grinned at me. "I thinks it's time for bed for the human." Edward mumbled, and kissed my forehead softly. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"I think your right." I yawned, and fell asleep. When I was deeply in sleep I started to dream. I saw three vampires circling around me. Two men, and one woman, the woman had bright red hair, and one man had blond hair, and the other man had dark hair.

They had very red eyes, and they smiled at me pleasantly. When they all pounced on me my eyes flew open, and I screamed. Edward pulled me closer to him, and he repeatedly said 'it ok, it was just a dream', or 'I'm here.'.

Everyone had ran into the room worried. "What happened?" Rose growled. "Bella had a nightmare." Edward said still holding me tightly to him. I buried my face into him, and tried to get calm. "What was in your nightmare?" Alice said coming over, and sitting down on the bed. Everyone else followed, and did the same. "Vampire." I croaked out.

**Review??**


	24. Chapter 24

**B's pov **

After I explained to all of them my dream they looked at each other with worried expressions. "Don't worry love, it was just a dream." Edward said trying to soothe me. I sighed, and lay back down. "I know, but it could happen." I said nervous.

"No, it won't happen, no matter what I will protect you." Edward said seriously. Rose smiled at us warmly. Edward smiled at her. When ever one left, after giving me a warm hug, Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively.

I closed my eyes again hoping that I would dream again. When I woke up the next day Edward pulled me down stairs, and to the kitchen. There was a plate full of eggs, and bacon on the table. Edward sat down, and waited for me.

I sat down on his lap, and began to eat. It was weird, but every day food is starting to taste less, and less good every day. When I finished I got up, and ran at vampire speed to my room, and got changed in seconds. Edward waited at me at the stairs already done getting ready.

I skipped down the stairs, and into Edward's arms. He grinned, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When we broke off I pulled Edward out to my car. "I want to drive my car today, but if you don't want to come, you don't have to." I said trying to not show how sad I would be if he didn't want to come.

"Are you kidding, of course I want to come with you, I can't stand to be away from you that long." Edward said kissing me softly, and getting in the passenger seat. I grinned, and sat down into the driver seat. Edward watched silently as I drove, watching every move I made.

This made driving extremely difficult. When we got to school Edward was out, and all ready had my door open before I could even get my seat belt off. I took hold of his hand, and we went to our first period class.

People still often stared at us, but I did what Rose always told me to do. Stare at them back, but much more intensely. It worked every time, except for one person. Andy. The one kid so far that Edward hates the most.

He acts a lot like Mike Newton. He never gets it, that I am not interested, and he never gives up. At lunch Andy followed me all the way to my table. Luckily Edward was there, and scared him away.

"Thanks that was starting to get annoying." I said biting into my pizza. "Any time." Edward said disgusted. I leaned on him, and finished eating. "Aw, it looks like Bella has a little admirer." Emmett cooped. Edward, and I glared at him. Everyone chuckled quietly.

After lunch the rest of the day flew by. Edward, and I walked out to my car, and waited for Alice, and Jasper. Alice said she had something important to tell us. "I wonder what Alice wants to tell us." I wonder taking hold of Edward's hand.

Edward shrugged. "She probably just wants to tell us about a big sale at the mall or something." Edward said amused. All of a sudden I was deafened by high pitched squeaking sound. I watched with complete surprise as a huge van come sliding in to me.

I quickly put a force field around Edward, and I. When everything was still I looked at Edward worried. He hand his hand out protectively in front of me. When he looked he put his hands down, and looked at me relieved.

I quickly let my force field down, and sunk to the ground. That crash took a lot out of me. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked pulling me back to my feet. I nodded feeling a little dizzy. Edward scooped me up, and jumped out from between the cars.

He ran me all the way back home. "What about my Volvo?" I asked. "Alice will drive it back, don't worry." Edward said stroking my cheek. I smiled up at him. "Are you sure you are ok, I could get Carlisle…" Edward said looking me over for any sign of injury.

"I fine Edward, just a little tired." I said yawning. Pulling out my force field out so fast and putting so much power into it made me exhausted. Edward laid down on the couch, and put me on top of him. I cuddled into him, and watched TV. "Did anyone see?" I asked worried again.

"No, no one saw… except maybe Andy." Edward said growling his name. "How?" I asked surprised. "He was the one driving the van when it hit us, and before he slipped into unconscious he might have seen your force field.

"Oh great I probably endangered the whole family now, Rose is going to be so mad at me." I said upset. "No, no love, Rosalie isn't mad at all; she is more worried about you." Edward said stroking my cheek. I sighed out in relief. I don't want my family to turn against me.

Review???


	25. Chapter 25

**B's pov**

"Bella, Bella are you ok?" Rose asked as she ran to my side. I looked up at her from Edward's lap. "Yes I'm fine, and I am so sorry I almost put us all in danger." I said worried. "Oh please, don't worry about that, as long as you are safe that's all that matters." Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella good thinking, using that force field of yours." Emmett said giving me a hi-five. I grinned. Emmett sure could make you smile even when you are completely sad. "Don't be sad Bella; I would have done the same thing you did." Jasper said probably feeling my emotions.

I smiled feeling better. "Yeah, it was all Andy's fault; we should "accidentally" hit him with our car." Alice said. I laughed. "Bella, are you hungry, you said using your powers always got you a little tired?" Esme asked. "Yeah, I am kinda hungry." I said reluctantly.

I got off of Edward, and walked to the kitchen. Edward and everyone else followed. "Did you get hurt at all?" Rose asked. "No, I'm just a little tired." I said sitting down on Edward's lap again. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and gently stroked my stomach.

"I just don't understand why I didn't see this happening, it was little looking through milk." Alice frustrated. "Maybe it's another one of Bella's powers." Rose suggested. "No I don't think so; I can see her fine any other time." Alice said. Edward looked at Jasper interested.

"Why would you say that?" Edward asked. Jasper shrugged. Edward looked like he was thinking about something very hard. "Maybe your right Jasper." Edward said his eyes widening. "Would you like to explain?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"Jasper suggested that maybe I had to do with _Andy._" Edward said sneering his name. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "Have you ever tried to see Andy's future?" Edward asked. "No." Alice said confused. "Try right now." Edward said.

We all watched as Alice started searching for his future. After a while she frowned. "I can't see him…" Alice said confused. "Exactly, so Jasper thought that maybe he might be something else." Edward explained. This information didn't surprise me; Andy has always been a little…strange.

One time I saw him staring at a wall as if it was about to crush him. "Bella stay away from Andy, at least until we find out what he is." Alice said. "Ok, I wasn't really planning on hanging around him." I said as I finished my food. "Good." Edward muttered. I smiled at him, and got up.

"Well I am going to bed, that force field really took some energy out of me." I said as I pulled Edward up to my room. When we both laid down I snuggled up close to him, and closed my eyes. Edward's hands drew shapes across my back as I slowly slipped into unconscious.

**Review??**

**What is Andy??**

**Vampire, Werewolf, other??**


	26. Chapter 26

**B's pov**

When I woke up Edward was watching me with a worried expression. "Edward, what is it?" I asked nervous. "We have to talk with Andy today, and make sure that if he knows he won't tell anyone." Edward said sitting us both up.

"Ok, but what if he is one of us?" I asked. Edward thought about it, and looked back at me. "Then we will have nothing to worry about, but I really don't think he is, he has a faint smell of something disgusting, I just don't know what." Edward said standing up.

I stood up to. "So what are you going to ask him exactly?" I asked curious. "I'm not sure yet, but we will think of something." Edward said confidently. I sighed. "Ok…" I said. After we both got done changing, we walked downstairs hand in hand.

"So are you two love-birds ready to go?" Emmett asked laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him, and pulled Edward to his car. When we arrived at school Andy came right up to Edward's Volvo, and stared at us. "So you guys are vampires to?" Andy whispered.

We al stared at him wide eyed. "Umm… yes, but you can't be a vampire to." Emmett stuttered. "Why can't I?" Andy asked amused. "Because you don't smell like a vampire, and I can hear your heart pounding." Emmett said. "Yeah that's because I am half vampire, half werewolf." Andy said.

I could feel Edward tense at my side. "Carlisle will be very interested in hearing this." Alice said looking shocked. Andy grinned. "I thought you were vampires, but I wasn't sure until I saw Bella's force field." Andy said looking at me with an unreadable expression.

Edward's arm went around me pulling me tightly to him. "We should get to class, a teacher is coming are way, we will talk at lunch." Alice said firmly, and danced to her class. Edward, and I said our goodbyes, and left to go to our next class.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to be around Andy." Edward said. "Why he looks like he is in good control." I said confused. "Yes he my look that way, but he is part werewolf, and it will always be difficult for him to stay calm." Edward said.

I understood what Edward meant, Carlisle had told me a couple of things about werewolves, and their control. When lunch time came around Andy was sitting at our table looking completely peaceful. I sat down in front of him, while Edward sat down beside me.

When everyone else sat down Alice started. "Ok Andy tell us exactly what you can do." Alice asked. "Well I can turn into a werewolf, I can drink blood, or I can eat food, I can run super fast, I can read minds, I can't sleep, and my kind can reproduce." Andy said.

We all took sometime to take all this in. Emmett grinned. "Sweet we got two mind readers now." Emmett said amused. "Yeah, but strangely I can't read Bella's mind at all." Andy said looking at me curiously. "It's one of Bella's many powers." Alice explained.

Andy looked at me interested. "So you are half vampire to?" Andy asked pleased with the thought. I nodded. "Yep…" I said. Edward, and Andy looked at each other, and they both frowned. Edward started growling under his breath, while Andy was shaking.

They both looked beyond angry. I took hold of Edward's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. He calmed down almost instantly, but he continued to watch Andy with a furious expression. Emmett looked at them both annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"So do you have any family?" Jasper asked. Andy glanced at Jasper, but then he went back to glaring at Edward. "No, I'm the last one left." He said not sounding sad at all. "Well you should have a home; you should come live with us." Alice said excited.

Andy now looked at Alice. "Really, you guys really wouldn't mind me living with you?" Andy asked surprised. "Of course." Alice said. Edward glared at her. "Ok fine, let's vote." Alice said annoyed. "I'll start." Alice said.

**Review??**

**Should Andy be a new Cullen??**

**A great sound a just heard today, I think I am going to make a twilght story with the song**

**it , it reminds me of New Moon. **

_shot through the heart, and your to blame, you give love a bad name. _

_That was just the first part, but it is my favorite part. Can you imagine when Edward said goodbye before he was__ out of hearing distance Bella would start to scream shot throught the heart, and your to blame you give love a bad name. LOL I think it's funny. :} _


	27. Chapter 27

**B's pov**

"Ok Edward you vote first." Alice said. Edward glared at her. "No…" He growled. This didn't shock me, I could tell Andy, and Edward wouldn't get along. "Rose?" Alice asked hopeful. "No way, what if he would hurt Bella?" Rose snapped. "Emmett?" Alice asked.

"As much as I would love a new brother to fight I'm going to have to say no, we just met him." Emmett said reluctantly. "Jazz?" Alice asked pouting. Jasper looked at her apologetically. "No, I'm not completely sure if we can trust him yet." Jasper said softly so he wouldn't upset her.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "No, I don't want Edward to rip him to pieces." I said looking at Andy. He threw a glare at Edward, and he left the table abruptly. Alice groaned in defeat, and then she started to get a vision. She and Edward gasped out. Edward growled furiously.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked worried. "The reason why I wanted Andy it join us was because I had a vision a couple days ago that if everyone voted no he as going to go to the Voultri." Alice said anxiously. Everyone gasped, and let out furious snarls.

"We have to stop him." Rose hissed. "Come on lets go, before he gets to far." Jasper said standing up. "Edward you stay with Bella, and take her home to Esme." Rose said as we quickly walked out to the parking lot. Edward practically threw me into the Volvo, and in seconds we were home.

Edward quickly pulled me into the house. "Edward please stay with me." I pleaded scared. "I won't leave your side for a minute." Edward said pulling me onto his lap, and rocking me soothingly. "Edward what's wrong, why are you two here so early?" Esme thought worried.

"_Andy_ is going to the Voultri as we speak to tell Aro that we have told a human." Edward said in between clenched teeth. Esme gasped, and sat down by Edward. "Don't worry honey we will make sure the Voultri will not harm you." Esme said confidently.

I nodded still feeling sick to my stomach. "Why would Andy do it though he knows I am half vampire?" I said my voice breaking at the end. "He thinks if the Voultri come, and they don't belief that you are half vampire they will kill all of us." Edward growled.

I don't know how long Edward held me, but when the room started to get dark he cell phone rang. He quickly answered it. Edward looked angry, and yelled a few times into the phone. When he snapped his cell phone shut he did it with so much force it broke in half.

"We have to go to Italy, Andy is on his way, and Alice thinks if we go in and prove to Aro that you are half vampire we will all be safe." Edward said tense. "Ok, let's go." I said getting up off Edward. His arms shot out, and around me. "Pack some food it will take a while to get there.

"Already done dear, here you go." Esme said handing me a bag. "Thanks mom." I said feeling the sick feeling increase. She hugged me tightly, and gave me a kiss on the head. "Be safe." She whispered in my ear. "I will." I said fighting back tears. Edward pulled me quickly to his Volvo, and soon we were flying out of the parking lot, and heading to the air ports.

Edward constantly rubbed soothing circling on the back of my hand, which really helped me get my mind off of what was happening. My family is in danger all because of _Andy_. Even thinking his name made me furious; if I ever get changed into a whole vampire I am going to kill him.

When we got to the air port Edward quickly pulled me to the plane. We were flying first class of course so the seats were comfortable, but it couldn't take my mind off of Andy. I can't belief I actually wanted to be friends with him. The thought made me growl lowly.

Edward looked at me surprised. I shrugged. "I don't know, I have been changing a lot." I said nonchalantly. "Why didn't you say something?" Edward asked. "I didn't think anything of it." I said. Edward thought about this. "When we get back I am making sure Carlisle takes a little look at you." Edward said taking my hand.

I sighed. "It's nothing Edward." I said. "Bella this is the first time I have ever heard you growl, and now that I think about it you haven't been eating a lot." Edward said looking slightly worried. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine." I said. "We'll see." Edward said lowly.

I ignored it, and looked out the window. After a while I got out a bag of chips Esme packed for me. When I opened it my nose wrinkled up. The chips smelled disgusting, but I popped a chip into my mouth, and swallowed it reluctantly. I gagged, but tried to hid it. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked anxious.

"It's nothing, these chips just must be stale or something." I said putting the chips back into the bag. Edward looked at me. "Bella Esme just bought those chips today." Edward said looking me over. I opened up the bottle of water, and took a sip of it, but almost spit it back up. "Yuck." I said putting the water down.

Edward now looked beyond concerned. "Bella do you think it's possible that maybe you are starting to slowly change into a full vampire?" Edward asked slowly. "But how is that possible?" I asked. Edward shrugged. "Maybe it's your power." Edward said. "I don't know, but maybe you are right, I think I should talk to Carlisle. Edward nodded, and pulled me closer to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, and slowly fell asleep.

**Review??**


	28. Chapter 28

B's pov

When I woke up the plane was landing. I started to panic as Edward quickly pulled me out of the plane, and into a taxi. "Please calm down love, it's going to be ok." Edward said pulling me close to his side.

When the taxi let us out we spotted the whole family standing in a dark alley we ran over to them carefully staying out of the sun. When we got there Alice and Edward glanced at each other, and nodded slightly.

"Come on we have to move now." Rose hissed, and pushed us to a fancy door. Alice opened the door, and quickly danced in. We followed close behind her. It seemed like we were walking forever down this smelly old looking hall way until a giant door made entirely of gold appeared.

After Emmett opened it we saw a big room with Aro, and Andy in it. Andy was about to touch Aro's hand when he looked up at us in surprise. "Well look who we have here, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and…" Aro said cheerfully until his eyes met mine.

"Who is this charming young lady?" Aro asked curiously. "That is Bella the girl I was telling you about, who is human…" Andy said glaring at all of us except for me. "I see, what do you all have to say for this?" Aro asked disappointed.

"Aro wait, look at Bella, she is human yes, but she is also part vampire." Edward said stepping forward a little. I grabbed his arm, and looked at him anxious. He stroked my face. "It's all right love." Edward said confidently. Aro looked at both of us in surprise.

"What are you saying Bella is half vampire, and she's your mate?" Aro asked delighted by this. Edward took my hand, and nodded. Andy glared at Edward with so much hatred that I shrugged. Edward rolled his eyes, and smiled at him smugly.

Andy growled lowly baring his teeth. Aro looked at him looking sorry. "I'm sorry my friend, but I believe the Cullen's, and I am afraid you will have to punished for wrongly accusing them." Aro said sorry, but not looking reluctant. Andy looked at Aro for the first time looking scared.

"What is the punishment?" Andy asked walking slowly toward the exit. Aro sighed seeming guilty. "Jane." Aro called. Jane came out looking at Andy. Andy cringed, and he feel to his knees, and began to cry out in pain. "The punishment my friend is death." Aro said.

Edward quickly turned me around into his chest so I couldn't see. But that didn't stop me from hearing the sick cracks and snaps as I heard Jane break every bone in Andy's body, and began ripping him apart.

When it was all over Edward hold on me loosened, and he took my hand, and soothed me. "Look I know she is half vampire, but she is also part human so I will let this slide, but I want Bella changed into a full vampire before her senior year." Aro said pleasantly, but firmly.

I could feel Edward's chest vibrating under my hands. "Good, you may all leave, and please visit soon." Aro said cheerfully. "Thank you." Edward said between clenched teeth. As we exited the building Edward sighed out frustration. Alice smiled at him smugly.

"I told you she would be full vampire." Alice mumbled. Edward glared at me. The thought of me being a full vampire excited me. I couldn't help but smile widely. "Oh I think Bella likes that idea." Emmett laughed. Rose and Edward were the only one's who didn't look happy.

I thought came to me, and Alice beamed at me, and started bouncing in place. "Oh Bella." She squealed, and hugged me tightly. "Will you help me with it?" I asked embarrassed. "Of course it will be perfect." Alice gushed. I sighed. "What are you two going on about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." We said together. Emmett and Edward glared at Alice. "We aren't telling any of you anything until Bella is ready." Alice said smugly. Edward looked confused. I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry you will probably like it." I said nervous. Alice laughed.

"He will love it, and Esme will love it even more." Alice beamed. When we all got onto the plane Alice sat close to me. "So when?" Alice asked. "Soon, but not any time this week." I said. She pouted. "You should do it when we land." Alice said. "No way." I said panicking.

"Ok, ok fine, take a chill pill Bella, I was only kidding." Alice said amused. I sighed out in relief. Edward looked at both of us annoyed. "Sorry Edward, but you will be the last one to find this out." Alice said smugly. Edward groaned, but put his arm around me. I giggled, and rested my head on his shoulder, and slowly fell asleep.

**Review??**

**Hi guys I know this doesn't have anything to do with my story, but I just tried out for junior county chorus at my school. Junior county chorus is when you travel to different schools, and sing in front of tons of people. Anyway I tried out today, and I promise if I do get in I will make a lot of new chapters for this story soon. So please wish me luck! Thanks :) **


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys I'm back, and better than ever!!

E's pov

"Come on Eddy time for hunting, right now." Emmett whined. "But, but…." I groaned. We just got home, and Emmett is insisting we have an all guys hunting trip, I really wanted to find out Bella was going to do involving me.

"Do I have to, I have better things to do?" I whined hopeful. "No way Eddy, you have to come." Emmett said excited. "Fine, just let me say good bye to Bella." I growled.

Emmett grinned as he watched me walk out of the room abruptly. "Hurry lover boy." Emmett called from the other room. I sighed out annoyed.

Bella, Alice, and Rose were all sitting in a circle whispering something, but it was quiet I couldn't hear it at all, but then they all stopped, and looked at me nervously.

"Oh, hi Edward, aren't you going hunting?" Alice asked nervously. "Yes, I just came to say goodbye to Bella." I said trying to get into Alice, and Rose's mind, but all I got was 'jump on it' from Mr. Mix a lot.

Bella got up, and walked over to me, looking both nervous, and sad. "What's wrong Bella?" I wondered concerned. "Nothing, I'm just going to miss you." Bella said shyly. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I am going to miss you more." I said into her hair. She hugged herself to me tightly, and then kissed me passionately. I kissed her back, my throat only scratching a little.

"Come on, let's go." Emmett said pulling me away from Bella, and out of the room. I growled at him, angry. "I wasn't ready." I growled glaring at him.

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait for a few hours until you can see your precious Bella again, it's not like she will disappear after we leave." Emmett said as Jasper came over to us.

"Let's hurry, before all the bears get too far." Emmett said pulling both me, and Jasper to his jeep. "Can't we take Edward's Volvo?" Jasper asked. "Yeah we could, but were not so deal with it." Emmett said smugly.

This is going to be one long hunting trip, I just hope Bella will be having a good time.

Em's pov

"This is going to be so fun, Jasper, and I get to distract Edward as long as possible, so Bella can get ready to do her thing, Edward won't be happy we are doing this, but I am sure what Bella is going to do is going to make up for it.

All I have to do is think of ways to keep Edward away from the house, until Bella gives us the word to let him go. So far Jasper has thought of some things to do like steel his pant, get him super anger, say something mean about Bella, all kinds of stuff like that.

I can't wait to start it, it won't be easy, but I'm sure we can do it.

B's pov

"Are you ready to make Edward's heart start pounding again?" Alice said as she dug threw her closet. "Yeah, I just hope this all works out alright." I said nervously pacing the room. "Of course it will, Edward loves you." Rose said sitting on Alice's bed watching us both. "I know, but still, he might not be ready." I said the idea making my heart swell with sadness. "Oh I think he is ready, but the real question is are you ready?" Rose asked looking at me.

I smiled. "Yes, that is the only thing I am completely sure of." I said confidentially. "That's the spirit Bella, now put this on." Alice said handing me a elegant blue silk dress, it went to me knees, and had short sleeves.

I beamed, and walked to the bathroom, anything that might help my chances. When I got it on I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked great, finally a girl that belonged at Edward's side. When I walked back into Alice's room a high pitched squeal made me cover my ears in amused.

"You look gorgeous Bella." Rose said looking at me proudly. "Thanks Rose." I said flattered that the most beautiful vampire in the world thought I was gorgeous. "I agree, now sit here while Rose, and I do your hair, and makeup." Alice said sitting me down on her bed.

"Ok…" I said excited. Alice, and Rose does a great job every time, no matter what I was wearing they could make me look like a princess.

E's pov

"Ok, I'm going home." I said as I threw my drained deer in the bushes. "Whoa wait a minute little brother, we need to talk about something important." Emmett said slapping his hand on my back. I glared at him rubbing my back. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"We are going to play truth or dare, and you are going to play with us." Emmett said smugly. "I don't want to play." I said trying to get past Emmett. "To bad, because if you don't Jasper is going to tell Bella every emotion you are feeling all the time, including lust, and desire." Emmett said grinning at me.

I groaned, and glared at them both. "Fine I'll play." I grumbled. "Great you go first." Emmett said. "Ok, Jasper truth or dare." I said flatly. "Dare…" Jasper said quickly. "Ok call Rose, and tell her you love her, and you think she has a sexy butt." I said smugly.

Emmett, and Jasper glared at me both, but Jasper dialed the phone number.

J's pov

"Hello?" Rose's voice said. "Umm hi Rose, I love you, and I think you have a sexy butt." I said quietly. There was a silence then two loud laughs, and one growl erupted from the phone.

"Gee thanks Jasper." Rose said laughing, but then Alice's voice came on. "Jasper you have no idea what's waiting for you when you get home." Alice growled then the phone clicked off.

I groaned. Great now Alice is going to murder me, Bella better be thankful.

E's pov

"Ok, Emmett truth or dare?" Jasper looking annoyed. "DARE!" Emmett yelled. Jasper grinned evilly. "I dare you to call Bella, and tell her Edward got killed by a bear." Jasper said smiling smugly at me.

I growled at him. Bella is going to be so worried, if she cries I am going to murder him.

B's pov

"You look fantastic Bella now all we need to do is get the living room ready." Alice said smiling brightly. She has been a little less excited after Jasper's little phone call.

I was about to say something when my phone rang. I answered it hoping it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully. "Bella, I am sorry to tell you this, but Edward just got killed by a bear, we will be home soon, we have to bury him." Emmett's voice said on the other line. My heart sank, and I began breathing unsteady, I almost started to cry when I realized that was impossible. "Nice try Emmett, but a bear can't kill a vampire, but I will if you do that again." I threatened. Alice, and Rose laughed, and gave me a hi-five. "Nice Bella." Alice said as I hung up. I laughed that will show him." I said smugly.

E's pov

I laughed at Emmett disappointed face. "She didn't belief me." Emmett said pouting. "Da what did you expect a bear can't kill a vampire." I said amused. "Whatever, Edward truth or dare?" Emmett said grinning evilly. I looking into Emmett's mind quickly. I cringed at the truth question, so I quickly picked dare. "Dare…" I said. Emmett grinned. "I dare you Edward Cullen to…----- A loud ringing noise cut Emmett off. Emmett answer his phone annoyed, but then he grinned. When we hung up he gave Jasper a hi-five.

I looked at him confused. "What's my dare?" I asked annoyed. "I dare you to go home, and sit on the couch in the living room." Emmett said excited.

I looked at him hesitantly, but then ran full speed towards home. They faster, then sooner I get back to Bella.

When I got into the living room I gasped. All the lights were off, there was candles everywhere, and rose petals. I sat down, and looked around in awe. I think Bella is reveal the big secret that has been driving me crazy for hours.

Then Bella came into view. I gasped again in awe. Bella had on a beautiful blue dress that hugged her form perfectly, and ended at her knees. She walked over to me, and sat down beside me.

She took a deep breath, then began.

"Edward, you know I love you very much." Bella said looking at me with love in her eyes. "Yes, and I love you to." I said wondering where this was leading. "And you know I trust you completely, and ever since I was little I have loved you deeply." Bella said taking my hands. "Yes, but where is this going love?" I wondered. "Edward… will you marry me?" Bella asked looking at me with pleading written all over her face.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and couldn't even think. The girl of my dreams has just proposed to me. The silence continued, and I could see pain come Into her eyes. I still couldn't speak so I nodded quickly, and crushed my lips to her hungrily. She kissed me back relief flooding into the kiss along with intense love.

"I love you." I mumbled against her lips. I could feel all my love for her fill my body with love. "I love you to my husband to be." Bella said wiping her tears away. I wiped the rest of her tears away with a stream of kisses. When we pulled apart Bella smiled. "Would you like to see your ring?" Bella asked pulling out a box. I nodded eagerly, and took the box. I quickly opened it, and smiled.

It was perfect. I pulled another ring box out, I was going to propose to Bella with, it was my mothers, and it would mean the world to me if she would wear it.

"Here Bella, this is your engagement ring I got you." I said shyly giving it to her. She smiled brightly, and opened it. She gasped. "It's beautiful Edward." Bella said slipping it on her finger. It fit her perfectly.

"It was my mother's ring." I said with emotion in my voice. Bella's eyes widened, and she attacked my lips. I chuckled as I kissed her back. When I pulled away she grinned. "Thank you Edward, it's amazing." Bella said admiring it on her finger.

I grinned. "No thank you, I wasn't even planning to propose to you until you were 19, now my torture will only last a few months." I said smiling at the thought.

Bella smiled, and leaned on me letting out a yawn. I picked her up, and ran to my room. When I laid her down in my bed, I got in, and laid down beside her.

"Good night my wife to be." I said thrilled at the word wife. "Good night." Bella yawned, then soon she fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead softly and began to daydream about what the future would bring us.

**Hey guys I hope this long chapter will make up for all my days I was grounded. Next chapter up as soon as I get 10 reviews. **


	30. Chapter 31

Well I drank two cups of milk took a quick shower, and had a long talk with my sister. Bethany thinks I am being to dramatic, and just overreacted. She also said if I don't continue my stories she was going to flush my lap top down the toilet, and throw all my note books filled with my future stories. So I have decided to keep going no matter what, but like I said no more bad reviews the ones I got.

But I would specially like to that SookieRocks, Dork in Forks, BookwormStrawberry, xoxbellesxox, and EdwardzChick, there reviews lifted my spirits, so everyone should be thanking them because , because of them I will continue, so on the story.

**Ed's pov**

"Ok Eddie the first thing you should do is get Bella good, and excited, make sure she is practically craving you." Emmett said looking complete serious. I shifted in my seat uncomfortable, but I kept quiet, I hated to admit it, but I was a little nervous, and I wasn't sure exactly how to do it.

"Now the most important part is to tell her what you want, but with out telling her." Emmett said. I frowned. "How?" I asked. Emmett grinned.

"Well you know, unbutton some clothes, start moving her shirt up, but don't ever just say 'Bella I feel like having sex, so let's do it before I explode of prudeness'." Emmett said like it was obvious. I glared at him, but took in his information seriously.

"Then when she is good, and wet make your move, don't just throw yourself in, that would probably be painful for her, just go nice, and easy." Emmett said making motions in the air. I groaned.

"Then when she starts moving that's your cue to start… any questions Eddie?" Emmett asked looking amused. I shook my head quickly. "Now can we do something else?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep, Jasper, and I have something great planned out for you." Emmett chuckled darkly.

But before I could ask what; a loud music sounded through the door. "What is that?" I wondered. "It's probably your girl shaking her butt over at Alice's room." Emmett said walking out the door. I didn't know Bella was still in the house.

I quickly followed Emmett, and peeked at my love through Alice's door. When I spotted her I gasped, as I felt my get a little tight.

Bella was indeed shaking her butt, but in the mostsexy lingerie I have ever seen. I could feel the lust flood into my body almost making me dizzy.

How am I even going to be able to wait until our honeymoon when she is tempting me like that?

"Bella getting to you, or are you just happy to see me?" Emmett laughed as I turned to look at him. Jasper, and Emmett exploded with laughter as they looked at my embarrassed look.

But then we were attacked my pillows. "Get you peeping toms!" Alice yelled as she smacked us with pillows. "Yeah the groom can not see the bride until the wedding!" Rose said smacking me with a pillow. Emmett, Jasper, and I ran back into our room, and laughed. "Man our women sure can throw a pillow." Emmett said rubbing his shoulder.

"You know what I say?" Jasper asked smiling darkly. Emmett, and I looked at him curiously.

"It's war." Jasper grinned. "Yeah let's show those girls who's boss." Emmett hooted. Oh boy here we go.


	31. Chapter 32

Ok just to make things straight I am not _too _mad at you leeleehleeah, nor am I _too _mad at Eliza. I guess I was just getting so easily upset was because yesterday my mom went to the doctors, and we found out she has cancer, and not have a lot of a chance to live. But anyway I am sorry, I have always been a little sensitive about things like that, but I can usually just ignore it, then delete them with an evil laugh. I am not a wuss, trust me, I was just having a bad day. But on with the story.

B's pov

"What did you guys just do?" I asked as Alice, and Rose came back into the room. "Well the guys decided to spy on us." Alice said setting her pillow down. Edward's here, I have to go see.

I got up, and ran out the door, but before I got to Emmett's door something big, and sticky smacked me on the face. "Yuck, what the hell is this?" I said wiping it off my face. Then I smelled it. It was chocolate pudding. I glared at Emmett, and Edward who's eyes were huge.

"Bella I'm so sorry I was aiming for Rose I swear." Edward said looking scared. Emmett erupted with laughter until I began sending shocks over to them. They both ran back into Emmett's room.

I growled as I walked back into Alice's room. Alice, and Rose looked at me shocked, and outraged.

"Did Edward just mess up all the work we did to Bella's hair?" Alice growled. "Oh it's on now." I said glaring over at the Emmett's room. I could hear Emmett, and Jasper laughing loudly, but Edward was silent, I wonder if he is really that sorry.

What am I saying Edward would never do this on purpose, but still he was to be punished.

"I have an idea." I said smiling evilly.

**Sorry this is short, but I am stuck. What should Bella's plan be? Should they hire guy strippers, and send them to Emmett's room? Should they all sat outside Alice's room, and do something… interesting to make the guys crazy with desire? What do you guys think? **


	32. Chapter 33

**E's pov**

I hope Bella isn't to mad at me, I really never meant to upset her. "Did you see Bella's face, it was priceless, I wish I had a camera." Emmett laughed giving Jasper a high-five. Jasper laughed. "Yeah, I don't think she is going to be very happy." Jasper said.

Before I could yell at them there was a knock at the door. "It's probably the girls, they probably are giving up." Emmett said opening the door, but when we saw who it was we were confused.

They were three guys in very little clothes on, with whips, and chains. "Umm… can we help you?" Emmett asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah which room are… the Cullen girls in?" One of them asked. Jasper, and I growled lowly, and joined Emmett at the door. All three of us glared at them.

"Do you mean Esme Cullen?" Emmett asked glaring at them. "Umm no, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie Cullen." One of the said. "Yeah, they sent us pictures, they are probably the hottest customers we have got, especially Bella, I'll grind her good." One said smugly.

Emmett, Jasper, and I growled lowly, but I pushed Emmett out of the way. "They will be I this room any second on." I said gritting my teeth as I tried to keep my voice polite.

"Alright, great." One said as they all came in. I grabbed the man who said the nasty things about Bella, and walked over to the window. I opened it. "Bella is mine, and I don't like to share." I growled, then threw him out the window. He screamed the whole way, and I could even hear the bones in his body brake, not all of them, but he will never be able to move again.

I smiled smugly as Emmett, and Jasper took care of the other two. When Emmett, and Jasper were done with the other two they grinned. Our girls love playing dirty, but we can--- Emmett was cut off by a knock.

"It better not be more strippers." Jasper said glaring at the door. When Emmett opened the door he gasped, and lust filled in his eyes. Jasper, and I looked out, and we also gasped. I could feel my pants get so tight it started to hurt a little.

It was the girls in nothing but sexy lingerie. They slowly walked towards another room. I couldn't help but run other to Bella, and quickly pull her into a dark room, and shut the door.

Bella giggled. "Edward, what are you doing?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. I kissed her passionately. She kissed me back pushing me backwards until I felt a bed.

I followed everything Emmet said up until it was to the undressing dark. I was still a little nervous. My hands went to the back of her bra hesitantly. She nodded giving me permission.

I unclasped her bra, and threw it behind me. I looked down at her feeling my pants practically rip open. Bella ripped my pants off me, and she looked at my member with lust in her eyes.

I quickly took her pants off, and threw it to the side. Bella crushed her lips to mine as she pulled my boxers off. When I pulled away she pouted. "Are you sure your ready Bella?" I asked hoping that she was more then ready.

"I'm more then ready." Bella said as if reading my mind. I took a deep breath, then entered her slowly. She gasped slightly. I struggled to keep myself still until she was ready, but then she started to buck.

I began thrusting into her. She met me at every thrust even then I picked up the pace. I moaned in pleasure, as she grinded harder into me.

She moaned loudly as bucked uncontrollably under her.

"Hey what are you two----- Emmett said coming in, but then he stared at us, mostly Bella though, which made me growl. Bella squealed, and jumped off me. I sat up, and growled at Emmett covering Bella up with the blankets.

"What are you doing in here?" I growled at him sharply. "Well this is Jasper's room, and he said he heard some noises, so I wanted to check it out.

Bella took hold of a pillow, and threw it at Emmett. "Ouch, damn I'm leaving Bella." Emmett said rubbing his head as he left the room.

I looked at Bella amused. "Let's finish what we started." Bella whispered seductively. Then we finished.

"Bella get your clothes on, and get out here we have a party to continue." Alice called after a while. "Yeah same goes for you Edward." Emmett yelled sounding amused. We both groaned, but then I smiled at her. "At least tomorrow we can be together no matter what." I said stroking Bella's face. Bella beamed. "Right, but I am going to miss you till then." Bella said picking out one of Alice's outfits to wear.

I slipped on my boxers, and my pants, and quickly stuffed Bella's bra in my pocket. I know it's weird, but I can't help it. Bella groaned when she couldn't find a outfit she like.

"Here" I said handing her my shirt. "Thanks." Bella said slipping on my shirt. It hung to her mid-thigh. It didn't cover a lot, but enough to leave the room.

"Well Bella, I guess I'll see you at the alter." I said giving her one more kiss. "I'll be the one in white." Bella said with a wink. I smiled, and took her hand, pulled her out.

Alice pulled Bella away from me, and pulled her into her room, but threw me a glare before she slammed the door shut.

_Thanks a lot Edward, you don't see Jasper, and I having sex on your bed. _Alice thought to me. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Alice." I mumbled, then walked back into Emmett's room

_Whatever, just do it on Emmett's bed instead. _Alice thought. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked. "Oh you'll find out some day." I said smugly.


	33. Chapter 34

**B's pov**

"Bella please stay still, thanks to Edward your hair is all messed up." Alice said brushing my hair. I grinned remembering how my hair got messed up.

"What should we do now, the guys said they give up messing with us, and well now that Bella has already skipped her honeymoon experience, we can't give her any advice, we could spy on the guys, maybe they are doing something interesting." Rose suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Alice screamed excited, and then she ran to her closet. She threw us a pair of binoculars to us. "It's boy spying time." Alice said, then Rose picked me and we jumped out the window. Rose set me down on a branch that was right in front of Emmett's bed room window. The window was opened up enough for us to hear what they were saying.

I laughed quietly as I watched Edward through the binoculars.

**E's pov**

"So, now what, I'm bored." Emmett whined. "Let's play truth or dare, or something." Jasper said looking bored. "Great idea Jazzy." Emmett hooted.

"Ok me first, Eddie truth or dare?" Emmett asked looking at me. I tried to get Into Emmett's mind I quickly got out when he started to think about what he, and Rose did last night.

"Truth." I said reluctantly. "Oh, how long have you wanted to do it with Bella?" Emmett asked smugly. I groaned in embarrassment, but I was glade Bella wasn't hearing this.

"When Bella got into her teens." I said embarrassed. "Wow lusting over 13 year olds just doesn't seem like fun, but still I should try it, sounds like fun." Emmett laughed.

"It wasn't fun, I wanted Bella, but she was too young, and it drove me crazy." I admitted. "Anyway, Jasper truth or dare." I asked quickly. "Truth…" Jasper said nervously. "You two are such chickens." Emmett mumbled.

"Have you ever lusted over Rose, or Bella before, and if so say who, why, and how many times?" I asked unsure. Jasper looked down embarrassed.

"Umm… well, yeah." Jasper said not looking away from the floor. Emmett, and I struggled to look indifferent. "Which one." We both said our voices sounding angry.

"Both…" Jasper said. I let out a growl alone with Emmett. "Ok and why did you?" Emmett asked glaring at Jasper. "Well because, I accidentally walked in when Rose was changing." Jasper said, then took a deep breath. "And Bella because I accidentally walked in when she was in the shower, sorry you guys." Jasper explained still not looking up.

I growled loudly at him, and went to jump on him when a strong wave of calmness hit me. It was enough to stop my attack, but I was still furious. Emmett and I growled lowly.

When I got calm enough to talk I stepped forward. "How many times, have you?" I growled out. Jasper flinched. "Well so far, Rose twice, and Bella… like ten times, but I only have feeling for Alice, I promise, I would never get in between you, and Bella." Jasper said the last part quickly.

Emmett and I marched over to Jasper growling furiously, especially me. How dare he lust over _my_ Bella? I have never lusted over Alice, so why does he have to lust over _my_ wife to be? Emmett, and I punched, and kicked Jasper who fought back, but we were so mad with jealously it didn't stop us.

When we finished beating Jasper up we were calm again. "OK, let's finish our game." Emmett said smiling smugly. "Fine Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked rubbing his shoulder. "Dare, I'm no chicken." Emmett said smiling smugly.

"Ok I dare you to tell us all the times _you _have lusted over someone other the Rose." Jasper said smugly. Emmett bit his lip, and glared at Jasper. "Well I have never lusted over the pixie." Emmett said.

"What about _Bella_?" Jasper asked grinned evilly. "Well… yes, maybe once or twice." Emmett said looking at me nervously. I glared at him growling lowly. "It was only because she was was dancing only in her bra, and underwear…" Emmett defended. I growled. "And what were you doing spying on her while she wasn't dressed yet?" I asked growling deeply.

"Oh well, I was just passing her room to go into mine, and I saw her." Emmett said nervously. I felt the jealously burn in me. "Truth or dare Edward." Emmett said quickly.

"Dare…" I said barring my fangs at him. "I dare you not to kill me after this." Emmett said quickly. "Fine." I snapped. "Seeing Bella dancing kind of got me 'excited'." Emmett said looking embarrassed.

When I heard him say that I jumped on him knocking him to the ground. "Edward you said you wouldn't kill me." Emmett said wincing as I smacked him on the face. "I won't kill you, but I will severely hurt you." I growled, and began punching him as fast as I could, and as hard as I could.

"Man, I'm glad you don't lose control on all of Bella's human admirers, you would probably break their bones." Jasper laughed. When I got off of Emmett I sat down on his bed, and glared at him. He struggled to get up, but when he did he looked down at his clothes.

His shirt was all ripped, and his pants now looked like shorts. He glared at me. "Damn it Edward, Rose just bought me this shirt." Emmett said going into his closet.

When he came back out his eyes widened, and he ran to his window. Jasper, and Iran over, and looked out the window curiously. That's when we saw Rose, Alice, and my love sitting on a tree branch about 5 ft from the window.

We all looked at them horrified. "Please tell us you didn't hear any of that." Emmett begged. "Oh we heard all of it, and Emmett, Jasper, you two are in big trouble after the wedding tomorrow." Alice said glaring at Jasper.

I was relieved to see that Bella was amused by all of this. Her eyes came to me, and she smiled brightly, and mouthed an 'I love you'. I mouthed back an 'I love you two'. Then Emmett pulled Jasper and me away from the window. "Great, they heard everything." Emmett said looking embarrassed.

For the rest of the night we went out, and hunted, but Emmett, and Jasper were less enthusiastic then they were in the beginning of all this.

When we made it back home it was 6:00am, and time for me to get ready for the wedding, my wedding. I was thrilled by this, but at the same time very nervous, and jumpy. I paced my room thinking about my love who was in the room next to me.

I wasn't allowed to see her until the wedding started, and it was driving me crazy with curiousness. Alice wouldn't let me see the dress, and she kept it out of her thoughts well.

"Oh Edward, you look so handsome, Bella is one lucky girl." Esme said coming in. "Thanks mom." I grinned trying not to show how nervous I was. "Edward it's ok to be nervous, but remember this is Bella you are marrying, not some stranger, enjoy your wedding day, because if you worry the whole day it will be over before you know it." Esme said smiling kindly.

"Your right, thank you Esme." I said letting the joy flood into my eyes as I thought about Bella walking towards me in a beautiful dress with a big warm smile on her face.

Who knew that little angel I found in that car would be my true love, and soon to be wife.

Hey guys if you want another chapter before tomorrow I want some more reviews for Poor Charlie, Little Bella, and Keep hoping. If I get at least 2 more reviews for each of them I will continue.


	34. Chapter 35

**B's pov**

"Bella please calm down it's starting to annoy Jasper." Alice said as she interrupted my frantic pacing. Today was the day, the day I have been dreaming of ever since I was 5. My wedding.

I was so nervous, and anxious to finally see Edward, my soon to be husband. Mrs. Bella Cullen. I liked the sound of that.

"Sorry Alice, I guess I am just getting a little too nervous." I admitted. Esme came in a few seconds ago, and did her best to get me calm, and it worked until I started to hear the music that said Edward was down stairs, and waiting for me.

My dress looked amazing, it was so long, had all kinds of sparkles, and designs on it, but it was extremely tight, and uncomfortable, but I would do anything to be bonded with Edward for eternity, even be slowly suffocated by my own wedding dress.

Carlisle was waiting outside the door ready to escort me to Edward when it was our turn. Alice, and Rose was my brides maids, Esme played the music. Alice and Rose both had on matching little blue dresses.

When I heard the music change cueing Alice, and Rose to go, they each hugged me quickly, and exited the room. I walked slowly over to Carlisle taking deep breaths, and then took hold of his arm.

"Don't worry Bella, once you get down the stairs I promise you all your nervousness will go away." Carlisle said walking me towards the stairs. I nodded, smiling at him weakly. When the music changed it was our turn.

It felt like Carlisle was more like dragging me, and each step closer my heart pounded harder making it harder, and harder to breathe. If I'm not careful I will past out, and that is the last thing I need to do especially on my wedding.

When we made it down the stairs of death, I looked anxiously for Edward. When I spotted him my heart soared, and like Carlisle said all my worry melted away. He looked absolutely the most handsome man on the planet in an attractive black tuxedo, and his hair in his usual messy style. When our eyes meet we both smiled with love, and joy filling our eyes.

I started to struggle with keeping in pace with the music, and it began feeling like I was pulling Carlisle. When we finally made it to my love Carlisle gave my hand to Edward. Electricity flew all the way from my hands up my arm as our hands touched.

I could feel my face warm as I looked deeply in Edward's eyes. Edward grinned his eyes dancing with joy, and victory. It almost looked like he was about to kiss me when the preacher cleared his throat, hinting not yet.

Edward sighed quietly, and looked at the preacher with impatience. Our vowels were simple, and old-fashion. And finally when we got to the binding words I felt my heart start pounding faster.

Edward grinned hearing it. "Do you Bella Swan take Edward to be your husband?" The preacher asked looking at me. "I do." I said shyly looking at Edward who was gleaming with triumph, and love. "And do you Edward Cullen take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked looking at Edward. "I do." Edward said proudly.

"Then I now pronounce you husband, and wife, you may _now_ kiss the bride." The preacher said with a hint of amusement.

Edward smiled brightly, then slowly leaned in, and kissed me with the most passion as he has ever had in our kisses. The audience erupted with cheering, and clapping, but I didn't end the kiss to look at them, I was in my own little world with my _husband_ Edward. The kiss started out simple, but then deepened.

The audience then became awkward coughs, and throat clearing. When we pulled away, and looked the crowd they started to clap again. This is officially the best day of my life; I am finally with Edward forever.

**Don't worry there is still tons of more chapters coming to this story, it's no way near over yet, so keep reviewing. **


	35. Chapter 36

**B's pov**

At the reception we did all the custom things, we shoved cake into each other's mouths, Edward removed the garter carefully with his teeth, then flung it into the crowd, I threw my bouquet of roses behind my back, not seeing who it went to; I was too busy watching Edward, then he wrapped his arms around we tightly as we had our first dance.

I squeezed myself to him as we spun in graceful in circles around the dance floor. "So are you enjoying the party Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked looking down at me with love burning in his eyes. "Yes, this is the best day of my life." I said leaning up, and kissing him softly.

"I feel the same way, it's almost like I've been asleep for centuries until I met you, and now we are together forever." Edward murmured as he kissed me back. Cameras flashed feverously.

After a while Carlisle came over, and I danced with him, and Edward danced with Esme, from there on I was pasted from Cullen to Cullen until I was back in Edward's arms.

Edward pulled me tight to him as he kissed me enthusiastically. I deepened the kiss feeling my eagerness falling off me in waves. The kiss slowly started becoming hungry, and more passionate as it deepened. Edward moaned against my lips as I pulled him tighter to me.

"Edward, I have to get Bella changed to go on to your honey moon." Alice said popping out of nowhere. Edward pulled back a little and looked at Alice. "Go away Alice." Edward said lowly then went back to kissing me. "I'll tell her where your taking her, I'm serious I will." Alice threatened.

Edward paused, and let out a growl in my mouth, before pulling away. "Thank you." Alice said quickly pulling me away before I could give him one more kiss. Alice quickly pulled me up, and into my room where Esme, and Rose was waiting with bright smiles.

They hugged me quickly, then so fast I didn't even know how they had me out of my dress, and into a light blue one that was much more comfortable, and ended at me knees.

They pulled me down the stairs quickly; I beamed as I saw Edward waiting for me with a look of excitement. He took hold of my hand, and before we ran to his silver Volvo he gave me one more passionate kiss on the doorstep.

As we ran to the car the rice storm started. I laughed quietly as I noticed Emmett, and Jasper was aiming right at Edward. When we go into the car Edward took hold of my hand, and then we were off flying down the road.

"I love you Mrs. Bella Cullen." Edward said kissing my forehead. "I love you more." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

When we got to the airport we quickly boarded our plane, of course first class. When we sat down in our surprisingly comfortable seat I looked at my love who was sitting beside me.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" I begged. Edward grinned. "Sorry love, it's a surprise." Edward said intertwining our fingers. I sighed. "Fine, I'll wait." I said then slowly I fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 37

**B's pov**

"Bella, were landing." I Edward whispered waking me. "Finally." I mumbled sleepily. Edward chuckled beside me taking my hand.

Once we got off the plane Edward pulled us to a taxi, then after what felt like forever it dropped us off near the water.

"We are sailing?" I asked as Edward pulled me to a boat. "Yes, but it won't take long." Edward said helping me into the boat.

"I didn't know you knew how to sail, but what am I saying you can do anything?" I said grinning. Edward snorted. "I can't do _anything_, but I can sail." Edward said with an amused expression.

I watched as Edward took the wheel, looking calm, and joyous. I went over to him, and wrapped my arms around him not wanting any distance between us anymore, and on my tiptoes rested my chin on his shoulder.

I could feel Edward shiver as I kissed up, and down his neck. "Bella do you want me to wreck the boat?" Edward asked shakily. "Hmm…?" I asked kissing farther down his neck, to his shoulder.

Then in a movement so fast I didn't even see Edward spun me around so I was pressed against the wheel. He crushed his lips to mine moaning as my tongue licked his bottom lip. Edward parted his lips eager, and then our tongues were battling for dominance.

I could feel Edward's member tickling me is the side. I giggled, looking at it. "I'll take care of that when we get to the first bed I see." I whispered in his ear seductively. Edward smiled eagerly his eyes dark with lust as he spun us back around as he took the wheel again. I laughed at the noticeable increase of speed.

After a few minutes I went back over of to Edward wanting to tease him a little more. "Edward, can I try?" I asked giving him a puppy-dog pout as he turned with a wary expression that melted away once he looked at my pout.

He sighed, but nodded. "Sure." Edward said looking a little anxious as I went over, and took the wheel. Edward came over, and put his hands under mine, and began to tell me how to do everything.

After I understood everything he let his hands fall, and he watched me. I swayed my hip back and forth slowly as I concentrated on sailing. I could feel Edward's gaze burning a hole through my back.

I grinned as I slowly threw my hair back. "I'm I doing this right?" I asked peeking back at him. He was looking at me with lust in his eyes, but then he snapped his eyes back to me looking embarrassed.

"Yep, you're doing a great job love." Edward said. I turned back forward smugly. I then went back to swaying my hips, but then when my sways went to gentle thrusts Edward had his arms around me his lips kissing up, and down my neck until he stopped to my ear.

"_Bella _you're driving me crazy, I suggest you stop before I take you right here, right now." Edward whispered as I felt his grind slightly against me. "Ok, Eddy but only because I don't want to be ship wrecked on my honey-moon." I said reluctantly.

Edward stayed where he was his hands under mine again, but I felt a small thrust every 5 minutes.

When I saw a small island I gasped excitedly. "Where are we?" I asked amazed. Edward grinned. "Esme Island." Edward said. "_Esme _Island?" I asked shocked. "Yes, this is Esme's island; she was kind enough to let us have her Island for our honey-moon." Edward explained as he helped me park the boat.

"Wow, we get a whole Island to ourselves." I said stunned. "Yep, and for as long as we want." Edward said pulling me up into his arms. "Hey it's not the threshold yet." I said laughing. "I'm nothing if not thorough" Edward said grinning as he jumped out of the boat with our entire luggage.

I looked around at the island around us, it was beautiful, and the kind of place you would want to get lost in. It was dark, but it was still easy to see its beauty.

When we got past the threshold Edward still didn't put me down to my pleasure as he carried me through every room in the house turning on the lights ended at our bedroom. I was white, and the bed looked super soft.

Edward looked at me with desire in his eyes, I shared the look with him, but the he surprised me by pulling me outside away from the bed. "Before we start would you like to take a swim with me, the water is quite warm?" Edward asked slowly taking all his clothes off.

I could feel my face warm as I looked him up, and down feeling my desire intensify. I nodded also taking all my clothes off.

Edward pulled me into the water that was very warm. The moon shown down on us making Edward look even more as a god than ever. Edward looked at me with lust falling off him in waves.

Before I could blink Edward crushed himself to me causing pleasure course through me. I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist. Our lips mashed together passionately as we both tried to get closer, and closer together.

Edward began to move us to the deeper water our lips still moving together steadily.

When I opened my eyes the light was coming through the window. I looked down at Edward who was lying under me gently stroking my back. "Good morning Edward." I murmured smiling at him sleepily. "Good morning my love." Edward said still tracing shapes on my bare back.

That's when I noticed the room. I gasped as I looked around. The sheets were ripped to shreds, there were feathers everywhere, and the headboard was looked mangled.

"Edward, did we really do this?" I asked shocked that I didn't notice happening. "Yes, you seem to be quite unobservant when your mind is somewhere else." Edward said amused. I blushed. "I was kind of distracted." I admitted.

Edward chuckled shaking me slightly. "Well I better get these feathers off me." I said reluctantly getting up, and walking to the bathroom. I could feel Edward's gaze on me as I left the room. Edward followed me into the bathroom chuckling quietly. "What's so funny" I asked plucking some feathers out of my hair. "Come on love, you have to admit this is pretty funny?" Edward said picking some feather out of his own hair.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess, but I'm just glad Emmett's not here, he would be picking on us for centuries." I said still plucking feathers out of my hair. "That is true." Edward sighed looking relieved.

I groaned. "This is dried in, I have to wash it out, would you like to help me?" I asked seductively. "I would love nothing more." Edward said as he came into the shower with me.

The warm water felt like heaven against me, but Edward felt even better. Edward picked up some soap, and began to wash himself, and me.

Then we took turns washing the feather out of our hair. The feathers seemed to almost jump off me as Edward washed my hair with soft touches.

When we were both feather free we got out together, once we dried off we put on clothes that Alice packed for us, and went to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" Edward asked as I sat down at the table. "Eggs sound good today." I said suddenly feeling extremely hungry. "Sure, do you want scrambled, or sunny-side-up?" Edward asked getting out the eggs. "Scrambled eggs please." I said smiling at him.

"Ok." Edward said as he started frying up the eggs. When he was done he came over with a plate full of delicious eggs, and a cup of juice. "Wow these are the best eggs I have ever eaten." I said eating the eggs hardly even tasting them.

After I finished my eggs we explored the island, stopping to make love every few romantic spots we found. This is going to be the best honey-moon ever.

Review??


	37. Chapter 38

**B's pov**

"Bella are you feeling ok?" Edward asked placing his hand on my forehead. "Yeah, I'm just a little hot." I said wiping the sweat off my face.

For the past two days I haven't been really feeling the best. I have been constantly wanting eggs, and I have been going from extremely hot, to freezing.

Edward pulled me to the couch, and set me on his lap. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Carlisle?" Edward asked concerned. But before my stomach flipped, and I ran out of his arms and to the bathroom were I threw up noisily. Edward followed me, and held back my hair anxiously, and waited for me to finish.

After I brushed my teeth Edward picked me up, and carried me to our room. He got out his cell, and started to call Carlisle, I wanted to go try to find some medicine in the bag Alice packed for me, but Edward's grip was like steel.

**Ed's pov**

"Hello Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle asked concern in his voice. "It's Bella, she was been eating nothing but eggs, and a lot of them, she has been going from extremely warm, to ice cold in seconds, and she just threw up." I said worry leaking in my voice. There was a silence for a while.

"Has Bella been a little moody lately?" Carlisle asked. I thought back to yesterday when she accidentally dropped her plate of eggs, and started to cry, but after I picked it up trying to soothe her she started laughing uncontrollably, and kissed me eagerly.

"Well yes a little." I said biting my lip anxious to know what's wrong with my love. There was quiet talking on the other line. "Edward you must come home quickly I know what's happening with Bella, and you need to bring her home soon so I can take care of her." Carlisle said trying to sound calm, but worry was easy to hear in his voice.

"What is it, what's happening?" I asked pained that my love was in danger. "I'll tell you when you land you need to focus on Bella right now, she needs you." Carlisle said urgently. "I understand, but why can't you tell me?" I asked with rage snapping out of me. Bella cringed in my lap.

I stroked her face softly waiting Carlisle to answer. "Because if I tell you I don't know how you will react, and your mind will probably all focused on it, and you might hurt Bella if you say something while your mind is in this state, please you must get home quickly Edward, I promise everything will be ok." Carlisle said calmly.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine, I'll see you soon." I hissed out, and then began to pack. "Bella honey, Carlisle wants you home as fast as possible so he can take care of whatever is happening." I said trying to sound calm. "OK let me just find some medicine…" Bella said going towards her bag, but I stopped her by wrapping my arms around her. "No Bella I don't know what would happen if you took medicine, it might hurt you more." I said pulling her away from the bag. She sighed. "Ok, I'll go pack then." Bella said. "No, please just sit right here, I don't want you doing _anything _until you are better." I said setting her down gently, and kissing her forehead, then going back to packing.

**B's pov**

After Edward was done with all the packing which only took seconds for him to do we were off finding the fastest way to get home as possible.

And after only about 5 hours we were landing. When Edward, and I walked out of the plane we walked over to were all the Cullen's were waiting for us.

Alice looked excited, but I saw some worry in her eyes. Rose looked joyous, and proud. Emmett looking slightly confused, but like Alice excited. Jasper looked worried, and a little sympathetic. Esme looked very happy, but also worried, and Carlisle looked confident, but worried.

Whatever they are going to tell us I'm not sure that I'm going to be happy.


	38. Chapter 39

**B's pov**

"Ok Bella we have a very good idea what's happening, now this might surprise you both so please try to remain calm." Carlisle said glancing at my belly a few times. I took hold of Edward's hand ready for whatever was happening to me. "Bella we believe you may be pregnant." Carlisle said calmly.

Edward froze at my side his face going expressionless. Shock rushed through my body making me tremble. My hand flew to my stomach as I looked down at it in surprise. Edward remained silent, and expressionless, but he was looking right at Carlisle probably having a silent conversation.

I smiled brightly as I felt a little nudge. "I can feel it." I said in amazement. Everyone grinned coming closer to me, mostly looking at my stomach. Edward looked overwhelmed, and very worried. I shyly placed Edward's hand on my stomach, and waited for his reaction.

Edward's eyes grew large, and a faint smile appeared, but it disappeared as I let his hand drop. "Come on Bella we need to get you home." Carlisle said urgently. Edward quickly pulled me into the car, Emmett, and Rose following close behind us.

When we got back home Carlisle, Edward, and Rose pulled me into a room that was full of doctor supplies. "Ok Bella, I will just give you a check-up, once or twice a day until the pregnancy is over." Carlisle said calmly. "Alright." I sighed trying to stay calm. Edward squeezed my hand giving me a slight hopeful expression.

Alice told me that when Edward felt the nudge the whole future changed. Alice said if he wouldn't have felt the baby he would do about anything to get the baby out, and kill it, but now she said she sees Edward holding a little baby in his arms, smiling at it with love in his eyes.

Just knowing this was made me a little less nervous about all of this. I now know that Edward would be by my side the whole time, and even though it was a small hope he would belief that I could deliver this baby, and make through it.

**Sorry this is so short, I ran out of ideas, I will think for about 10 minutes then see if I have any ideas. If I do I will make a longer chapter, but if I don't I will make one tomorrow. **


	39. Chapter 40

**ED's****pov**

I was now biting my lip so hard it was becoming almost painful as I stroked her cheek, trying to sooth her. She was quiet after a while, and she smiled at me faintly.

"Thanks I needed that." She said weakly. "Any time." I said unable to smile back. No matter what it is, it was hurting my love, and I can't do anything to help.

It's been two mouths, and Bella has been enduring painful kicks everyday most of them breaking a bone. I can't help but blame myself for it. If I would have just waited until she was changed she wouldn't have to be going through this.

_Edward Bella will make it. _Alice thought from upstairs. She didn't understand. Her visions changed, it might happen, I might lose my love forever, or at least until the Voultri get to me.

"Here you go Eddie fresh from the mountain lion." Emmett said handing me a cup filled with a sweet red liquid. "Thanks." I said taking the cup. Since I can't even stand being two seconds away from Bella I've got Emmett to bring me some blood every few days.

When I was about to take my first sip when Bella leaned over, and looked in my cup with a longing look. "Edward do you think could have a sip?" Bella said hopeful. I looked at her shocked, and wary. "I don't know love…" I said unsure. "Please." Bella said giving me a puppy-dog-pout. I mentally groaned. She is the most dangerous creature in existence. "Ok." I sighed handing her the cup. She took a big sip. I was surprised that she didn't even flinch as she drunk blood. I was then surprised when I started to see color come back into her face. The blood was helping her.

I gave her the cup. "Keep it." I said with a slight smile of hope. "Carlisle." I said calmly. Carlisle was in the room in seconds looking worried as he came over. "I gave Bella a sip of blood, and look her color is back, and is gaining strength as we speak, Carlisle I think the baby isn't human." I said calmly intertwining my hand with Bella's.

She continued drinking looking peaceful. Carlisle looked at her with hopeful eyes as he gave her a check-up. "Your right Edward she is getting better, and is stronger the ever." Carlisle said pleased. "So the baby is not human?" I said. "No the baby is not going to be human." Carlisle said looking at me.

"Edward, could I please take a shower?" Bella asked after a while. "Of course my love." I said standing up. I picked Bella up softly, then went up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I filled the tub up putting tons of bubble bath in, and lighting candles.

Then I turned to see Bella trying to get her socks off. I smiled faintly, and went to go help her. I slipped her socks off, and then started taking her shirt off carefully. I couldn't help put running my hands over her exposed body, gently caressing her breasts. She moaned softly biting her lip adorably.

I then went to my knees, and began taking off her pants. I could feel my pants getting tight as her pants hit the floor. Her eyes sparkled with desire as I pulled her underwear off. It was unbearable now my pants were so tight it was starting to hurt. I smoothly slipped my finger into her. She moaned lowly bucking against my hand. I could already feel her tightening around my fingers. She moaned my name loudly as she came.

"Time for your bath love." I said picking her up, and setting her into the bath tub. She moaned again, and looked at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong love, does it hurt?" I asked worried. "No, I just wasn't done with you yet." She pouted.

I chuckled for the first time in months. "Sorry love." I said stroking her cheek. She sighed, and started washing herself. I watched her in a daze. Bella looked at me as I picked her up when she was done.

I dried her off then slipped on the pj's that Alice had given me for her. I then carried her to my room. "Bella you should sleep, you look tired." I commented as I laid her down, and covered her up. I laid down beside her resting my hands on her large stomach.

"Ok." I yawned, then soon her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. I lightly stroked her face kissing it softly. I wasn't so sure how I felt about the baby. I knew that Bella loved our baby with all her heart, and I am certainly trying. I know that I will come around once I see the baby.

I tried to imagine a small baby in Bella's arms, with brown curly hair, and big brown eyes, and a smile only an angel has. I know that seeing Bella, and our baby together happy I will be happy to.

Now the only thing I need to worry about is Bella surviving, and keeping myself from killing every single person who comes near Bella. Carlisle said that it was normal for me to be extra protective of Bella for next few months, but even if Alice or Emmett would come near Bella I would get defensive. It was more annoying to me then everyone else, but Rose took it as a challenge every time.

Rose, and I almost got into a big fight, and it was just over when we should get Carlisle to have Bella's daily check-up. Rose and I were constantly fighting lately, but for the same reason, we both think our way is the best way to help Bella.

"Edward here is another cup since Bella drunk yours." Emmett said coming in, and coming over to us. I clench my teeth, and then took the cup. "Thanks." I said sipping my blood.

As I slipped my cup I watched as Bella tossed, and turned beside me. She moaned a little sounding like she was in pain. "Don't worry love this will be over soon." I whispered as I lightly stroked her belly.

You will make it through this, your strong, and beautiful, and I belief in you, you are my world, I will love you forever, pregnant or not, hold in there love.


	40. Chapter 41

**B's pov**

Carlisle said that I would be giving birth in two days, and I don't think I have ever been as excited, but Edward has said a word or even showed an emotion all day, and it was scaring me.

"Rose, are you coming with us?" Emmett asked as Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle walked out the door. "No, I'm not leaving until _he_ does." Rose hissed as she pointed at Edward who was sitting closely beside me. Emmett nodded then ran out the door.

Carlisle was having everyone hunt before the baby came so it wouldn't be quite as bad for them. When they were gone Rose sat down beside me. "Do you need anything Bella?" Rose asked. "Nah, just a little hungry." I said trying to stand up. In seconds Rose and Edward grabbed my hands tightly, and helped me up. They growled at each other looking defensive.

They both let go of me, and glared at each other snarling. I tried to get between them but then I tripped. Edward, and Rose's arms caught me before I hit the ground but something in my stomach felt like it split in half.

I cried out in pain as I grabbed my stomach. "Call Carlisle now." Edward yelled harshly pulling me away from Rose, and running upstairs. Edward laid me down, and ripped my clothes off.

The pain was unbearable, but I suffered in silence. "Get ready to push love." Edward said worry, and fear leaking in his voice. I panted, and tried to speak, but I ended up crying out in pain again, and nodding. "Ok love push!" Edward said with confidence.

I began to push pain splitting me in half creating a new pain, a pain that felt even worse. I looked at Edward when the pain was almost gone. Edward held the baby in a big blue blanket. Edward smiled at it with love flooding in his eyes.

"It's a boy." Edward said coming over to me, and giving it to me. I looked at the baby with joy, and love spreading through my body. He had big brown eyes, and his daddy's nose. The baby smiled at me laughing softly. It sounded just like Edward's beautiful laugh, but then the moment was ruin by intense pain, again.

I cried out in pain. Edward took the baby, and handed it to Rose. "What's wrong Bella, what hurts?" Edward asked frantic. But before I could even try to answer Edward's eyes widened. "Bella another one is coming." Edward said walking to the end of the bed. I was filled with shock. "Push!" Edward said confidently.

More pain, but to my relief not as bad as before. When all the pain was gone I looked at Edward again. He was holding a pink blanket. "It's a girl Bella." Edward said coming over, and giving the baby to me.

I looked down at the baby in surprise, and awe. She had Edward's eyes, and my smile. But before I could even blink my heart started to slow, and it went black.

I couldn't open my eyes, all I could see was black nothingness, but then I felt warmth filling my chest. It was a gentle warmth, like being in a big soft blanket. But after a while the warmth started to get warmer and warmer until it started to get uncomfortable. Then it started to spread to my neck, and stomach. The warmth now was turning to fire, and a feeling came to me. It felt like I was under water, and just came to the surface.

I gasped out, and my eyes slowly opened. I looked around in a daze trying my hardest not to start screaming, and begging for someone to kill me. The room looked familiar, it was full of medical stuff, and had a large window to the right of the room. I looked down wincing. I was laying on a medical bed, and it my relieve was wearing a silk dress.

I chocked back a cry as the fire spread to my arms engulfing me in flames. "Bella love, are you ok?" A voice said quietly. I jumped, and turned to the beautifully familiar voice. It was Edward, my Edward.

His handsome face looking relieved yet worried. That when I remember about the baby, no babies. I winced again trying to smile. "Don't worry my love this will be all over tomorrow." Edward said stroking my face.

His touch on my face extinguished the fire for a few seconds, but then the fire was back. I could now feel the fire spreading to my legs, and feet. Then Carlisle came into the room. "Bella your awake, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked sitting down beside Edward.

"Pain." I choked out the fire now covering my whole body. "Edward gave you a lot of morphine, but could you tell me anything else you might be feeling?" Carlisle asked looking hopeful. I shook my head thankfully not increasing the pain.

I didn't want to speak, but there was something I needed to say. " E-E-Edward." I stuttered taking his hand that was laying on the bed. "Yes love what is it?" Edward asked anxious. "D-Do you…l-love the b-babies n-now?" I choked out slowly. Edward smiled. "More than anything in the world, other than you of course." Edward said leaning down, and kissing me gently. I smiled faintly. "G-good." I mumbled. Edward squeezed my hand as I closed my eyes.

Then I heard someone else coming into the room. I opened my eyes, and almost smiled as I saw Alice with my babies walk in. Alice danced over, and handed the babies to Edward. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice said coming closer to me. "L-Like a m-million bucks Alice." I choked out with sarcasm in my voice. Alice laughed her twinkling laugh.

"Even in pain, you can still make a joke out of things." Alice said with an amused sigh. I looked her, and rolled my eyes, but winced as the fire increased in my chest.

"Don't worry Bella; I am going to here until this is all over." Alice said taking a seat on the other side of me. I looked over to Edward, and the babies who were all watching me with smiles. Just looking at my beautiful babies made me fill with pride, and confidence, I can wait for a few hours, as long as I am with Edward, and my two angels I can anything.


	41. Chapter 42

Hey guys I just wanted to let all the twilight fans know that I found out something! Stephine Meyer is making a sixth book called rising sun. It is about Nessie, and Jacob's relationship, and somehow Bella gets pregnant! It is so great! I can't wait! And it is 100% true!

Ok, just to make it more clear Edward changed Bella, and since she was half vampire she was strong enough to 'push' the babies out. Also because Bella was half vampire she was not feeling absolutely all the pain of the venom, because she all ready had some venom in her, so she wasn't afraid to open her eyes, or talk.

Plus I only copied Breaking Dawn because it was perfect, I felt that it shouldn't be changed very much, breaking dawn was very important, and I just thought it would work better than anything different.

"Bella this will all be over in 2 minutes, hold on." Alice said holding tightly on my hand. Rose was holding my other hand looking anxious. Edward was sitting on my bed watching me with excitement, and a little worry. Emmett was sanding by Rose looking eager, and excited. Jasper was in the living room with the babies. Alice said Jasper was ok with the babies.

The fire was starting to fade slowly, but the fire in my chest increased. I grabbed my chest with a low cry of pain. Edward looked pained as I looked up at him in pain. But then all the fire drained into my heart making it race.

"One more minute." Alice said tensely. Then the fire instantly faded away, until my heart went completely silent. When I could no longer hear my heart I looked around in amazement. Everything was so clear, and bright. I looked at everyone, they were all even more beautiful then I could remember, especially Edward.

I sat up looking at Edward with awe. Edward scooted closer to me, and softly stroked my face. "Are you alright love?" Edward asked lowly. "Yeah, I'm ok." I said listening to my voice. It sounded completely different to me, more musical, more-bell like.

Edward breathed out a sigh in relief, and leaned close to me. I closed in the distance. At first it was a gentle kiss, but then it deepened, and became more urgent, and frantic. But a few coughs made me pull away sheepishly. Edward grinned at me.

"You have been holding out on me." I accused with a smile. "Sorry love, but I didn't really have a choice." Edward laughed. "Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked coming into view. "A little disoriented, but fine." I said. "Good, are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

As soon as he said that the fire I have been feeling for days was back, but only in my throat. My hand flow to my throat as if trying to rub the flames away. "I think that's a yes." Emmett chuckled.

Edward lightly took my hand away from my throat. "Come on lets hunt." Edward said with a crooked smile. Panic rushed into me. "But Edward I don't…know how." I said nervously. "Don't worry Bella I'll show you." Edward said almost seductively. I noticed how Edward said my name with an unrecognizable emotion in his voice.

"Ok…" I said a little nervously. "Wait." Alice said then ran out of the room. "_Alice_…" Edward moaned in annoyance. "You promised." Alice said as she came back in the room with a large mirror. I looked in the mirror then gasped.

The girl that looked back at me was gorgeous, graceful, someone who belonged by Edward's side, with red piercing eyes. "So what do you think?" Alice asked impatient. "I look…different that's for sure." I said still staring at the beautiful girl in the mirror. "Oh come on Bella you are even more beautiful then Rose." Alice said. Rose glared at Alice, but then looked at me with pride in her eyes. "She is right Bella; you are the most beautiful vampire I have even seen." Rose said with an almost sad smile.

I smiled at her touched. "You really mean it?" I asked shocked. Rose and Alice nodded. I laughed lowly. Alice took the mirror away, and walked out of the room. "Ok Bella, let's go." Edward said pulling me to the window. "We're jumping?" I asked panicking.

It made since Edward didn't want me to be all blood crazy around the babies.

"Yep, it's easier than it looks love, don't worry." Edward said stroking my face. I took hold of his hand, and then we both jumped out of the window. When my feet hit the ground I heard something snap. I looked down anxiously, but then sighed relieved. I was just these stupid heels Alice put on me.

What was she thinking? I slipped them off, and then threw them back in the window murmuring a sorry. "Oh Bella." Alice sighed as she caught them.

Then Edward, and I was off running towards the forest. I noticed that Edward stayed close behind me. Then an idea came to me, and I looked up at the tree limbs above me. I quickly grabbed one, and waited, and then let myself drop behind Edward.

Edward stopped abruptly, and looked around franticly until he turned around looked at me with surprise relief, and impressed. "Bella, you scared me, I didn't even see you do that." Edward said walking back to me. "Let's race." I said excitedly. "You're on." Edward grinned as we lined up.

"OK, go!" I shouted then we were off. I was ahead of Edward by 3 feet, but he was getting farther, and farther away. Edward looked surprised, but the he started too caught up. I then pushed myself even faster giving us both 6 feet apart.

But then I heard him stop. I stopped reluctantly, and then walked back to him. "I think we are far enough unless you would like to go into another state." Edward said amused. "Here is good." I said watching him. "Bella I hate to admit it, but I think you're faster than me." Edward said reluctantly. I smiled brightly. "Finally something I am better at then you." I said pleased.

Edward grinned but then was serious. "Are you ready?" Edward asked. I nodded. I can do this. I chanted in my mind.


	42. Chapter 43

Hi guys. I'm sorry but I'm stuck. I can't seem to think of anything, or what to write next for this chapter. Please I need some suggestions, and fast! Oh, and my story that I'm publishing (Forever Dawn) is on, and reader for some critic suggestions.

I know it is a little close to Twilight in the beginning, but I promise it is nothing like it. So here you go.

**Ed's pov**

"Ok, now just let your instincts take control" I said watching Bella close her eyes. She was still for a few minutes, and then she was gone. Panic filled me, but then I caught her scent, and was running after her. She was much faster than I am, I'm running as fast as I can, but she is a good 20 feet in front of me.

Then she quickly changed her direction quickening her speed. I smelled what she just caught, and gasped. Human. I tried to get in front of her to get her away, but she was too fast.

She is going to hate me forever if I let her massacre all these humans. But then Bella stopped abruptly causing me to crash into her. She got up covering her face, and looked at me as I got up. But before I could say anything she was running again only this time away from the humans.

But how not even an experienced vampire could stop in the middle of a hunt, especially with the smell of human blood. I looked at Bella who now slowed her pace enough for me to run beside her.

"You sure are slow Edward." Bella teased. "How did you do that?" I asked surprise still fresh on my face. "I stopped." Bella said nonchalantly. "Yes, but how, your just a new born, your acting like your centuries old." I said.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, when I felt you behind me something in me snapped, and I stopped, it was…very hard to stop, but I did." Bella said.

I shook my head in complete shock, but then I remember we still had to hunt. "Well Bella, let's hunt you have to be in pain by now." I said stroking her cheek with my fingers. She leaned into my hand, and then sighed as she pulled away.

"Ok let's hunt." She said, and then she was gone. I quickly followed her trying my best to keep up.

After we drained a few deer Bella, and I was ready to get back home, and back to our babies.

"So my love how was your first hunt?" I asked taking hold of her hand. She smiled as she squeezed my hand. "At first really scary, but overall it was pretty…interesting." She said biting her lips.

I wish I could get into that mind of hers right now to see why she was biting with beautiful lip of hers with that adorable look on her face.

We were almost home when I heard it. I grabbed Bella tightly to my side, and let out a warning hiss. "Edward what is it, what's going on?" Bella asked nervously looking around her.

"Wolves." I growled out as three giant wolves jumped out of the woods, and surrounded us.

I have to get Bella out of here.

Review??


	43. Chapter 44

B's pov

"Hold up Cullen." A strangely familiar voice called.

Jacob.

"Not now Jacob, I must get Bella home." Edward said between clenched teeth as he pushed me back.

"No, you broke the treaty, and now we are open for war." The one guys said.

He was obviously the leader of the three of them.

"We didn't change Bella, her babies did." Edward said with a low growl.

All three of the stared at us in shock and surprise.

"We will be back." The leader said then all three of the wolves were gone.

Edward groaned, and began running back to our house pulling me behind him.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked panic flooding in me.

"They think they have to kill the babies." Edward growled.

I snarled as I took in his words.

I don't think so; they will have to kill me first before they even think about harming my babies.

"Don't worry love; we won't let them near them." Edward said as we entered the door.

When we got into the living room everyone was waiting for us.

I looked around for the babies and beamed as I saw them in Rosalie arms.

I walked over to Rose in excitement, and put my arms out.

Rose hesitantly put them both in my arms.

"Are you sure you're ready." Rose asked.

"Positive." I said holding them close to me.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care all it was, was my babies and I.

I looked at the girl first.

She had Edward's bronze colored hair, and my deep brown eyes, and I could easily see how close she looked to Edward. I could tell she was going to be a daddy's girl.

The boy on the other hand had my brown hair, and my brown eyes, and also had a lot of Edward's features, I could even see a little bit of Charlie in him.

Both of them where so beautiful, and deserved beautiful names…

**Hey guys if you want another chapter I want way more reviews for my story Forever Dawn, when I get 20 then I will review!!!**


	44. Chapter 45

**B's pov**

"Did you think of any names?" I asked looking around at my family.

They all shook their heads no.

"Edward wouldn't let us he said it was entirely up to you, and only you." Alice pouted and folded her arms.

I laughed.

"What did you want to call them?" I asked looking at Alice.

"I really wanted the girl's name to be Natasha, and the boy's name to be Philip." Alice said beaming at the babies.

I didn't want to admit it but I really didn't like those names at all.

Rose rolled her eyes at Alice, and smiled at me.

"I wanted to call the girl Meredith, and the boy Matthew." Rose said smiling sweetly at the babies.

"I do kinda like the name Meredith, but double M's don't really work for me." I admitted.

"What about Philip?" Alice asked hopeful.

I made at face at that, and shook my head no.

"Come on Bella, that name is so cool!" Alice pleaded.

"Alice I don't want to name my baby Philip." I said.

Edward laughed.

"Maybe you should call the little guy Edward Jr." Emmett teased.

I smiled at that idea that would be so cute.

Edward glared at Emmett.

"Yeah and when you call for Edward both would come running over." Jasper laughed.

Ok maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea, because id I call Edward to get in bed with me, and both of them crawl in that might be a problem.

"No, Edward Jr wouldn't really work either." I said.

I looked down at my beautiful baby boy, and started to think, the most beautiful boy needs the most perfect name in the world.

"Maybe you can call him Josh, that's a tough name I guess." Emmett suggested.

"Or maybe something more simple like Tim, of Ben?" Jasper said.

"How did you guys decide on a name for me?" I asked.

"Emmett decided to put what everyone wanted for names all together to make one name." Edward said kissing my cheek.

Ok there was _Philip_, Edward Jr, Josh, Tim, and Ben.

All those names where very different, and when I thought of them all together only one name came to my mind.

Quinn.

I know the Q wasn't in any of the names but somehow that was the name that sparked in my head.

I beamed in victory.

"How about Quinn." I said proudly.

Edward smiled.

"I like that name." Edward said in approval.

There was a murmur of agreement.

"And what are their middle names?" Alice asked.

"Well for Meredith I think her middle name should be Roxanne, and for Quinn I think it should be Edward." I said grinning at Edward.

He frowned.

"Do we really need to have my name cursed on one of my kids?" Edward whined.

"Yes now hush, their falling asleep." I said smiling down at my precious angels.

"We have the cribs set up in your room." Rose said quietly.

I nodded and Edward and I walked up the stairs, and into our room.

I reluctantly laid them down in a huge crib that was right at the foot of our bed.

I hated to let them go, but we had to talk with the family, the wolves needed to be stopped whatever plan they are up to.

I would kill them all if it meant to keep my babies safe, and that's what I would promise if a fight where to happen.

So get ready wolves because I'm ready to fight.

**Should there be a war, vampires against wolves? Or should a strange new treaty be made? Your choice! REVIEW if you want more! **** Still grounded, but I'm trying to update more! **


	45. Chapter 46

**B's pov**

"So the wolves aren't very happy with us because of the babies." Carlisle said frowning slightly.

"Yes and I am afraid they might call for war." Edward said.

"I don't care I'll kill all their furry butts." I snapped.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Don't worry Bella I'm sure this won't have to go to a fight." Carlisle said hopeful.

"Well I guess we're going to see, the wolves are waiting for us in the yard." Rose said wrinkling her nose as she peered out the window in a cold look.

We all went outside all of us seeming ready to take whatever they had chosen to do.

They were all surprisingly in human form, and looking not as hostile as I thought.

Carlisle spoke first with a soothing voice.

"You wish to speak with us." Carlisle said looking at the leader Sam.

"Yes, you say these vampire beast babies bit Bella, and now they are Cullens." Sam said.

"That's right, no damage done." Carlisle said simply.

"Well we have decided on a new treaty, everything I the old treaty is still in motion, but the new thing is you aren't allowed creating life anymore or war will break out and that is a promise." Sam threatened.

Carlisle nodded.

Sam and Jacob stepped forward both staring angrily at me.

"And you better keep those beasts away from the humans because if they get out of control I promise I will destroy them." Jacob snarled.

I stepped forward anger flashing through me causing me to shake with growls.

"And I promise if you even try to hurt my babies I will hunt you down and make you into a fur coat, you better watch your back Jacob because you don't know when I'm going to be waiting and watching, and I will kill you." I said in deep snarls.

Edward's arms wrapped around me protectively, and to restrict me.

"Yeah I guess your right I should watch my back because you'll probably be chewing on it you leech." Jacob growled.

"You wish I'll break every bone in your body before I'd ever drink mutt blood." I said glaring at him.

Sam was now holding Jacob back and slowly with a nod the wolves disappeared back into the woods.

Edward let me go, and smiled at me amused.

"Bella you are one amazing mom." Edward laughed.


	46. Chapter 47

**E's pov**

_How could after my angel Bella practically chewing him out could he thing he is in love with her?_

_What he was saying about our babies suggested he completely hated Bella, but I got into his sick little mind and I know the truth._

_Jacob thinks he's in love with my Bella, and I can make a promise myself that if he knows what's good for him we'll come nowhere near here or I can promise an all out war._

_Of course Bella does hate Jacob, and I was thankful that we didn't have her around him when she was growing up, or we might have had a problem._

_You better watch out Jacob Black I know exactly what your trying to do, and it won't work._

**Jacob's pov**

That was close, but I think I fooled everyone, even Sam, now all I have to do is get Bella away from those leeches, and hit the road.

Yeah I know we should hate each other, but I just can't find any hatred for her.

It will be hard getting her away from those little beasts, and the leech mate she has, but it can be impossible.

I just need some help, but who should I got to?

**B's pov**

"Edward we should get going." I said as I finished dressing Meredith.

Quinn was already dressed and was looking in a big book that Edward had given him.

We were going to having a party here, it's kind of a family reunion, all the vampires that that Cullens have met before I can into the picture.

A few nights ago I heard the story on Tanya, and the Denali girls.

I have to say I was less than thrilled about to Emmett's amusement.

I know I was married to Edward, plus had his children, but I couldn't help, but get jealous when I heard she was a beautiful strawberry blonde.

Edward had told me that blonde weren't his type which made me feel better for a few days, until now.

"Alright, so you're ok?" He asked looking me over.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

He wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking concerned.

"Completely I can't wait to everyone." I said cheerfully.

"Everyone?" He asked raising a brow at me in amusement.

"Almost." I said truthfully.

"Tanya really is nice, she is no threat to you Bella, trust me." Edward said with a chuckled.

I sighed.

"I know, I'm just being silly, I bet I'll be fine, and like her just like everyone else." I said waving my hand at him.

"Mommy do I look pretty?" Meredith asked skipping over to me in her light blue dress.

I picked her up, and hugged her to me.

"Yes, you look gorgeous sweetie." I said kissing her head.

She laughed in delight, and jumped out of my arms, and fly up the wall.

We learned last week that Meredith's power is that she could simply climb up wall, and walk on the ceiling.

It had scared me to death when I watched Meredith chasing after Quinn, and running up the wall.

It was the coolest power I ever saw, next to Quinn's that is.

He can take a person's thoughts right out of their heads, and let anyone he touches read their thoughts.

Edward was very proud of both of their powers, and so was I, we loved our kids so much.

Quinn jumped up and was trying to catch Meredith.

"No fair Meredith." He pouted.

She laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Edward and I laughed.

"Well come on you two, we need to get down to the party." I said amused at their teasing.

Meredith gracefully jumped down on Edward's shoulder, and hugged herself to him, while Quinn jumped up on me.

Edward chuckled as Meredith held onto his back, and laughed.

"Come on daddy let's go." Meredith squealed.

Edward, and I walked out of our room, and an idea come to me as we approached the stairs.

"Hold on tight ok Quinn?" I said giving him a smile.

"Ok." Quinn said tightening his grip on me.

Edward looked at me curiously, but I just grinned, and jumped onto the stair rail, and slid down the rail still on my feet.

Quinn laughed loud, and cheered as I slide down, I could hear Meredith's squeals to as Edward followed me down.

When the rail ended I jumped off making a loud click with my heels when I landed.

"Again!" Quinn begged.

I laughed.

"Sorry Quinn, but we have to help the other get the party started." I said setting him down.

He pouted, but when Edward and Meredith came down he and Meredith grinned at each other, and ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

**Review?**


	47. Chapter 48

**B's pov**

"They are here in two minutes." Alice said popping her head from the kitchen.

I sighed, and continued my pacing.

I was really nervous to meet them, especially Tanya, I just knew that that I was going to be disappointed when a beautiful strawberry blonde goddess walks in the room.

Edward continued to tell me that she was just like any normal vampire, not amazing, or gorgeous.

But he also said Rose wasn't beautiful, so I still don't know what this Tanya is like.

I knew I was stressing out for no reason, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella you're going to make a path if you don't calm down." Emmett said amused as he walked into the room with Rose.

Jasper walked into and sent me waves of calm.

I smiled at him in thanks.

"Thanks Jazz, I'm kind of going nuts over here." I said weakly.

"Sure, but why are you so nervous?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged.

"I just hope they all like me." I said biting my lip.

"Oh Bella, what did I teach you?" Rose asked with a smile.

"If they can't see how amazing and beautiful I am that's too bad for them." I said amused.

"That's right, so don't worry, they will like you, and if they don't there losers." Rose said making me laugh.

"Something tells me it's a certain someone that you are nervous to meet." Alice said coming in the room now with Meredith following behind her.

"Maybe." I sighed.

"Bella you don't have to worry about Tanya, trust me." Emmett said with a strange look, than he laughed loudly.

"Why, she sounds so beautiful, and nice." I said feeling sorrow hit me in waves.

Jasper quickly threw me waves of happiness, and confidence.

"She is, but get this, the last time Edward talked to her he was so disgusted, he hasn't talked to her since, he has rejected her for years." Rose said amused.

"Why was he talking to her?" I asked frowning.

"Tanya called him to ask all of us to come up to live with them for a while." Alice said simply.

I nodded in understanding.

"Where is Edward?" I asked looking around for me angel.

"He is talking with Carlisle, and Quinn is with him." Jasper said continuing to play with me nerves.

And at that moment Edward came out with Quinn on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck softly.

"Are you ready my love?" He asked making me shiver at the closeness of his lips.

I nodded, and Alice walked to the door with a little skip in her walk.

When she opened the door all my confidence came swirling down as the strawberry blonde who must be Tanya stepped in.

Her eyes brightened as she saw Edward, and she walked over immediately, while all the others came in and chatted with the others.

"Tanya, I'd like you to meet my wife Bella, and my kids, Meredith and Quinn." Edward said proudly.

Tanya smiled at each of us.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said grinning at us, but I could see the little jealousy in her eyes as she looked at me.

"I've heard a lot about you Bella, you make Edward very happy, and well I'm glad someone finally could." Tanya said lowly, almost glumly.

My heart broke at her words, I was wrong about Tanya, I had thought that she would be trying to steal away my Edward, but she just really wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't her, and she wanted it to be.

I understood what she was feeling, and this filled me with guilt, and sorrow.

"Well I'm just glad Edward had a friend like you until I came around." I said trying to make her feeling better.

She smiled at me brightly.

"I really like you Bella; Edward obviously made the right choice." Tanya beamed.

Meredith jumped up into my arms, and whispered something in my ear.

"Mommy who's that boy over there?" She whispered as she pointed to a little boy about her age standing by a girl who I thinks name was Irina.

"I don't know honey, why don't you go over and ask him?" I asked grinning at her shy look.

Tanya laughed.

"It looks like you are already going to have trouble with this one Edward." She said amused as Meredith shyly walked over to the boy.

"Who is that any way?" I asked looking at Edward and his slightly annoyed expression.

"That is Colin, Irina, Tanya, and Kate found him wondering in the woods, and took him in." Edward said.

That was so nice, it was just like what the Cullen's did for me, and they saved me from being alone.

I looked over to Meredith to see her and Colin laughing and playing together.

Quinn seemed bothered by this, but stayed quietly on Edward's shoulder.

"Daddy, can I play with Meredith and Colin to?" He whispered.

Edward chuckled.

"Sure, make sure you watch out for your sister, keep her out of trouble." Edward said picking Quinn off his shoulder and putting him on the floor.

"Ok." He said then ran to Meredith and Colin.

They all ran off to the back yard then all in their own little world.

If only live could be like that.

Edward pulled me around introducing me to everyone, and they all seemed so nice, and they all welcomed me in the family so easily, like they knew everything about me.

I kept my eye on the kids though, but them seemed to be keeping out of trouble, so Edward and I sat down on the couch and just got lost in our love for a minute, as I kissed him softly.

**M's pov**

"Ok, here's the plan we are going to play a prank our uncle Emmett, are you in?" I asked grinning at Colin in hope.

"Sure, that's the big guy right?" He asked grinning in excitement.

I nodded, and gestured for us to sit.

Quinn sat down and watched me closely.

"So how are we going to do it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yeah, and what will are prank be?" Colin asked.

I thought about it, than an idea hit me, and I grinned evilly.

Colin laughed at me.

He was so cute, I really liked him, as a friend, I just know he and I will be friends forever.

"Just come on follow me." I said and lead them back into the house.

My daddy is going to be so proud of me! I thought.


	48. Chapter 49

**M's pov**

As we sneaked past my parents staring at each other with a lovey-dovey way we crept upstairs and into Emmett's room.

I walked into their closed, and got out one of my auntie Rose's favorite shirts.

"Alright, just help me give this a few rips." I whispered.

Well all began ripping the live out of the shirt until you couldn't even hardly tell it was a shirt.

"Now what, auntie Rose will kill us?" Quinn asked panicked.

"Not if she finds this in Emmett's back pocket." I grinned slyly.

Quinn, and Colin beamed at me and gave me hi-fives.

"You are an evil genius." Colin grinned.

I blushed slightly.

He called me a genius!

But I just grinned and lead the others back down the stairs.

Colin hid the shirt behind him as we snuck past the adults, and found Emmett kissing auntie Rose in the kitchen.

I silently gagged along with Quinn, and Colin.

"Let me do this." Colin said lowly, and suddenly the shirt was floating in the air.

We all walked out of the kitchen quickly as soon as the shirt was stuffed into his pocket.

We all ran to my parents, and hoped on the couch.

I sat on my mommy's lap as Quinn got on daddy's shoulder, and Colin sat on the floor in front of us innocently.

"What are you all doing in here?" My mommy asked hugging me to her.

I snuggled into her.

I loved my mommy so much.

"We just wanted to watch some TV." I said picking up the remote after Colin threw it up to me.

Daddy looked at us in amusement, and whispered something in mommy's ear.

She frowned at him, but I could see she thought it was funny to.

When a loud furious growl echoed through the house we all broke out in low giggles.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BRAND NEW SHIRT?" Auntie Rose's voice wailed through the room.

"I didn't do it honest Rose!" Emmett said quickly and in fear.

My mommy was now laughing with daddy.

"Edward Cullen, no more teaching our kids to prank." She said seriously, but she continued to laugh.

My daddy laughed unashamed.

"Well done my sweet, very clever." Daddy said to me lowly.

I beamed.

"Thanks daddy, and I'm sorry mommy we just got bored, we won't do it again…until maybe tomorrow." I said lowly with a grin.

My mommy laughed.

"Next time, just please as honey." She said grinning at me joy.

"Okay-dokey, we promise." I said, then Quinn and Colin jumped off the couch and I joined them, then we all ran off to go find more things to do, and more people to prank.

**Tanya's pov**

Bella is such a nice person, and well she makes Edward happy so I won't interfere, but I bet I could have made him happier if he just gave me a chance.

"Tanya may I speak with you please?" Edward said from across the room.

Oh no, he heard my thoughts!

"Umm sure, am I in trouble?" I asked nervously walking over to Edward.

He laughed his gorgeous laugh and shook his head no.

I sighed and relief and made my way over to him.

He took a small step back as I walked right up to him, it hurt a little, but I kept my smile firmly on my face, and didn't let him see my pain.

"Do you think Kate is willing to give up Colin?" Edward asked lowly.

This is all he wanted to say, nothing like 'thanks Tanya for being an angel to Bella, not ripping her head off, I think I'll kiss you just fir doing this for me'.

Edward flinched and frowned at me slightly.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I kind of lost it there for a minute, any way absolutely Kate has been looking for people to adopt him, she says he is a peach, but he is just too much for her at the moment, and it's limiting her plans." I said lowly.

Edward nodded seriously with a slight smile.

"Why do you and Bella want one more kid?" I asked trying to sound approving.

Edward shook his head with an amused smile.

"No, but I do know someone who wants to adopt." Edward explained.

"Really who?" I asked excitedly.

"Rosalie." Edward said with a grin.

Ice shot down my spine as he said her name, Bella I can take with a smile, and real happiness, but Rosalie Hale I will not, and cannot stand for.

Edward chukled.

"Are you serious?" I asked on the verge of snapping at him.

"Completely, Rose really likes Colin, and was pestering me into asking if you'd let her adopt him.

"I wouldn't give her Colin if she paid me." I said glaring in her direction.

She met my gaze with a cold glare of her own.

Rosalie the girl that wants every man to swoon over her, even Edward, but she wouldn't give one on them the time of day, what kind of low down heartless person would walk around showing off to the world, and practically trying to get a guy in her pants, then break every single one of their hearts, and jump in Emmett's pants with a smug little dumb-ass blonde smile on her ugly ass face.

She doesn't know real beauty, I am far prettier, but I don't go around being a slut.

I just hate Rosalie Hale.

"Is that why you hate her, or is it because you might be jealous of her?" Edward asked raising his brow at me.

"Jealous of _her _never, she has to be the less pretty girl in this room, why would I be jealous?" I snapped.

Rosalie was now glaring murderously at me with a hatred that lashed out on everyone that was to close.

"Maybe because she has a mate." Edward offered.

I snorted.

"Emmett is nothing that you would want to show off." I grumbled, I could really hear her snarls now, and I grinned smugly at her, and Emmett quickly appeared and wrapped his arms around her to restrain her.

I rolled my eyes, and looked back to Edward.

"Could you please just let her have the kid, for me?" He asked the last part reluctantly.

I knew that he would never say this unless he really wanted something from me so I decided that today I was going to be the stronger woman, and show Rosalie that just because I hated her guts, and wished that Carlisle never found her and changed her that I could still do something nice for her.

I sighed, then quickly walked away from Edward and over to Rosalie, and Emmett.

Emmett glared at me when I came over, which I don't think I have ever seen him do to someone.

"Alright _Rosalie _if you want the kid so bad you can have him, but I'm only giving him to you because your life now is so sad that I couldn't help my good nature by giving you a little something more hopefully to ruin your life even more." I said with a sweet smile.

Rose fumed.

"Don't expect me to say thanks, and get out of here before Emmett decides to let me go because when he does that pretty mess of red hay on your head that you call her is going to be pulled right off your nasty little head and burned." Rosalie snarled.

I fake yawned.

"Is that all you got blondie, well I guess they were right blonde's only have so many words they know how to use." I said with a sneer then I turned and walked to Colin who had been playing with Quinn and Meredith all day.

I squatted down and he walked over to me hesitantly.

"Do you see those two people over there?" I asked nicely pointing to Emmett, and Rose.

Colin nodded.

"Those are your new parents, and they are going to love you, and take care of you way better then Kate, Irina and me, are you ok with that?" I asked slowly and calmly.

Colin looked shocked as he looked at them, then he looked back at me.

"So I get a mommy, and a daddy now, and I can stay here and play with Meredith and Quinn forever?" He asked smiling hugely.

"Yep." I said with a sad smile.

Colin beamed in so much happiness that it made me want to cry.

"I'm going to miss you little Colin." I said patting his head.

"I'll miss you to, but now you can be my auntie Tanya." Colin said with a grin.

I laughed.

"Yes I guess so, we go on, and go meet them." I said giving him a little push towards Emmett, and blondie.

He ran over to them and jumped into Rose's arms.

I watched as she smiled, and hugged him to her gently and kissed his forehead.

Colin did fit well with them, with his dirty blonde hair, and already golden eyes.

That had always been a mystery to us, that when we had found dear Colin his eyes were already golden, but I brushed the thought away now regretting giving him to Rosalie.

She didn't deserve a child she's probably so stupid that she won't be able to care for him right, but it's too late now, Colin loves them, and they love Colin.

I turned my back to the new happy family, and walked to my sisters who had watched the whole exchange.

"Tanya you know that you could have kept him, we didn't mind having him around at all." Kate said confused as we walked out of the Cullen's house.

"Trust me Kate, I loved Colin, but I'm just not his mother, as much as I want to be, but did you see how much he liked Meredith, that is true love blooming, and if we kept him their love might never get a chance with us being so far away, I just hope Edward can deal with this." I said trying to laugh at the thought, but my insides still felt like they've been ripped out.

Good bye Colin. I thought to myself glumly.


	49. Chapter 50

**B's pov**

"Ok that wasn't as bad as I thought," I said playing with a piece of Edward's hair as we lay in bed. "But I'm glad it's over for now. We do have other things to worry about." I said.

Edward nodded as he watched me, but something told me he was pretty far in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked tracing his lips softly.

Usually this is what he would be asking me, but I was to curious to stop myself.

Edward sighed. "Jacob," He said hugging me closer to him, and kissing me. "He has been getting on my nerves for a while. And now all this talk of threats, and war I was thinking about ending his life now, and saving the trouble later." Edward admitted.

I was slightly shocked at this. Edward usually wasn't very violent, and when he was he never took it to a physical way, he would also want to talk about it.

"Is this about Meredith, and Quinn," I asked looking up at him. "Or is there something else entirely?" I asked worried that there was something wrong.

"Yes, and no," Edward said giving me a reassuring kiss. "I want to protect my children from him, but also there is something else. Something that can't be ignored and I refuse to let it happen." Edward said now sounding dark.

"What is it, is he going to try and hurt the whole family?" I asked horror-struck. But he shook his head.

"He is trying to steal you," Edward said stroking my cheek softly, before kissing me passionately. "From me."

I now frowned.

"But you heard us, we both hate each other," I stammered out, then sat up and crawled onto Edward's lap. "He threatened me, and I threatened him, how could he want me?"

Edward sighed, and rested his head on mine.

"It was just an act, to show to the pack he hated you, but I looked into his thoughts, and I saw how he really viewed you, and I must say I am less then amused." Edward said with a slight growl.

"Don't worry," I said playing with his hands until his growling turned to purr's. "I truly hate Jacob Black. And that's final."

Edward slipped me over so I was onto of him and locked his lips to mine.

"Good," He growled into my mouth, and his arms came around me protectively as he began to kiss me with more passion than before. "I don't like to share. Especially with a mutt."

**J's pov**

Bella you will be mine, and I have just the guy to do it.

"Alright so do you know what to do?" I asked from my seat in the tree.

"Umm, can you explain it one more time?" He asked with a curious look.

I sighed in frustration, and jumped down from the tree so I was in front of him.

"You go to the Cullen's and ask them if you could stay to learn their diet ways," I said slowly, and watched as the leech nodded. "Then you pretend to fall in love with Bella, earn their trust, and slowly break up the Edward leech and Bella up, but make sure that you don't actually fall in love with her, she's mine. And I will have to kill you if you do, but I doubt you would be as stupid as to fall in love with a married woman with a husband, and two kids." I said with a dark smile.

The leech rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that what you're doing, falling in love with a married woman with kids?" He asked.

"Just shut up and do it or else." I threatened.

"Okay fine." He said then he was gone, and headed to the Cullens.

Yes Bella, you will be mine.

**B's pov**

"Guys, there is a vampire just a mile away from the house." Alice's voice called from downstairs.

Panic rushed in me, and as Meredith, and Quinn run over to us I make sure that they are safely behind as we all walked down the stairs.

Quinn jumped up on Edward's shoulder, and was watching the door with slight fear in his eyes.

Meredith just hugged herself to my leg, and hid her face from view.

I watched as Colin hid in Rose's hair, and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck.

Carlisle opened the door slowly and in walked a vampire.

He had wavy brown hair that just stopped at his eyebrows, and piercing red eyes.

"You guys are the Cullen's right?" He asked with a smooth voice.

"Yes, who might you be?" Carlisle asked politely as he closed the door.

Edward had my hand in his and was squeezing in gently.

"My name is Skylar Parker." He nodded, and looked at each of us, his gaze on me was a little longer than the others but he looked away when Edward noticed.

"Well Skylar did you need something?" Carlisle asked curiously as he went back to Esme and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I have talked to the Volturi, I am disgusted with my life as a monster, killing the weak, it wasn't right," Skylar said, and yet again his eyes went to me, but again when Edward noticed he turned away. "So I went to them to kill me, but they said my powers where to rare to destroy, so they asked me to join them, but I didn't want to. And right before I left Aro mentioned the Cullen's and how you only hunt animals." Skylar said looking at Carlisle with a hopeful look.

"And well I was wondering if you could teach me how to get that kind of control and I want to be like you guys." Skylar said with a grin.

"Alright, if you wish to start our diet ways then you may stay with us as long as you want please." Carlisle said looking happy that yet another vampire would be using his diet way.

"Thank you Carlisle." Skylar said with a bright smile.

"Of course and what is your power any way if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I actually have two; I can block my thoughts," Skylar said looking at Edward, and then he looked at me. "And I can change the feelings of a relationship. Like turn them from being in love, to hating each other." Skylar explained now looking at Carlisle.

I gulped at that.

He could destroy any one of our lives, and something about the looks he was giving Edward and I gave me the chills.

"Interesting, I didn't know vampires could have two powers." Carlisle said amazed.

"Yes well my blocking is always working, but as for my other power it only works on a full moon." Skylar said grinning at everyone's amazed expressions.

"But something confuses me." Skylar frowned.

"And what would that be?" Carlisle.

"Why can't I change either or their feelings at the moment?" Skylar asked.

I glanced out the window at the full moon, and panic grew in me.

"Why were you trying to change it?" I asked glaring at him.

"I wasn't trying to make you hate each other, just to be upset with each other, nothing big, I just wanted to show an example." He said innocently.

I sighed, now feeling guilty.

"Sorry," I said and looked at Edward, he was looking at Skylar with no emotion, but I could see deep down that he was confused. "I just overreacted a little." I said sheepishly.

"That's alright, but I', still confused, how did you not change feelings?" Skylar asked.

"Because, Bella has the power to block out all powers from her all the time along with many others."So I would watch what you do." Edward said speaking for the first time.

Skylar nodded, and looked deep in thought at that.

This is one weird guy, and what's with Edward, he's acting a little strange to

**S's pov**

Oh just freaking great.

I finally meet this Bella, and one I can't make her fall out of love, or Edward because Bella has already printed her power to him to, it's like it shields him to, two I promise Jacob that I wouldn't fall in love with Bella, and I truly thought I wouldn't, that is until I saw her, now I know that I'm in love, and three I have to try and break up a bond so strong that I know I won't break it, but I can't help but try.

I just hope that Edward won't find out what I'm doing and kill me before I even get a chance.

Sorry Jacob, but if you want her I guess you're going to have to go through Edward, and me.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	50. Chapter 51

**Ed's pov**

I don't know why, but I don't trust Skylar, he has shown any threat to any of us, but they he looks at Bella is starting to eat at my insides.

He looks at her like he is waiting for something, or just stares at her with almost no emotion.

"Edward hello, earth to Edward," Bella said amused as she looked at me. "Hmm…" I said shaking my head to clear it. "I asked if you wanted to come hunting with me. Are you alright?" She said looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine my love, just was thinking." I said taking her hand in mine.

She laced our fingers together, and smiled up at me, but still looked worried.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked curiously. "Oh nothing really." I lied and began to stroke her cheek hoping that this would distract her, it worked, and she grinned as she leaned into my touch.

She was so amazing; she was everything, my angel, my Bella.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I came hunting to, I need some practice hunting any way." Skylar asked.

"Sure." Bella grinned.

I mentally groaned. She had no idea how it felt for me to be around this guy, I know he is after something that has to do with Bella, and I don't like it one bit.

"Great, so come one." Skylar said then we all jumped out the window and went running to the woods.

I watched my angel as she run, so graceful, and beautiful, even as she leaped on a deer yards away.

I got a few myself, and with a smirk I made sure I got more than Skylar.

When we finished Skylar pouted as he saw how messy his shirt was.

Bella laughed.

"Yeah I was the same when on my first hunt," She said amused as she looked at him. "You'll get better at it." She said.

Jealously rushed in me at hoe nice she was being to Skylar, this surprised me.

I never simply envied someone because Bella was nice to them, Bella was nice to everyone, but strangely Skylar was different.

I bit back my growl as he looked at Bella with a smile that I was sure was full of love and desire.

But before I could get between them Skylar ran to Bella and kissed her on the lips and held her there.

I let out an enraged snarl, and went to attack when Bella leaned back and threw Skylar the strongest punch I have ever seen Bella muster right in the face.

Skylar hit the ground in surprise, and Bella stared at him with a death glare on her face as she used her newest power on him.

Skylar became paralyzed in pain as she stared at him, and as her eyes clouded over, and just like that Skylar took an intake of air, and screamed in agony.

I wrapped my arms around Bella quickly and kissed up and down her neck until she was calm enough to look at me.

Skylar fell to the ground now panting as she let her power off him.

She buried her face in my chest, and kissed my chest, and her sadness hit me in waves.

I hugged her to me, and kissed her heard.

I knew how much said hated causing innocent people pain, but with her powers they are all triggered by her temper, and when she loses control of it and uses it on someone she always becomes guilty of it afterwards.

"It's alright love, he's fine now, and you stopped before you kill him, or put him into a comma." I said kissing her sweetly until she peeked out to Skylar who was staring at us both.

He laughed slightly, and stood.

"Tempered, I like that, it's hot, I must admit Bella, I love you, I really do, and I'm sorry, but I won't give up until I get you." Skylar said with a smug grin.

What is wrong with people, wasn't it quite clear that she wasn't interested, and why Bella, always her, she is MINE.

I glared at Skylar and before anyone could say any more I picked up my angel Bella and ran as fast as I could but to the house and began to pack our bags.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, as Meredith and Quinn came into the room.

"Were going on vacation." I told them, and in seconds I was done.

I threw them out the window where they would laid on the jeep roof, and I jumped out myself.

I listened up as Bella followed behind me with the kids in her arms.

After she put them into the car and strapped them in, she got into the front seat and waited for me.

That's all we need, to get away from everything, and everyone for a few weeks, and hopefully I won't be on the verge of killing someone every few minutes.

I hoped in when everything was in and ready, and started up the Jeep.

Esme Island here we come.

**REVIEW?**

**Shall Skylar visit them on the island or should Bella and Edward get some time away with there kids?**


	51. Chapter 52

**Ed's pov**

I knew that punk was up to no good, but I guess we won't have to worry about that until we go back home, if we go back that is.

I just wish I knew why Skylar even came around at all we all can tell he isn't having any problems with our diet choice, he didn't need help at all, so what is he really after.

My angel no doubt, well he's going to have to get through me!

I could feel growls rolling off my chest as I went speeding down the road.

Bella never took her eyes off me, and I could tell by her eyes that she was worried.

"Edward where are we going?" She asked out in a calm voice.

I struggled to keep my voice gentle, but I managed.

"Esme Island." I said between clenched teeth.

Bella smiled at that in surprise and excitement which almost melted all my anger away.

"I missed that place, but why are we going so abruptly?" She asked still seeming confused.

"We really just need a break from everything, and everyone one just for a little." I said looking back at my two angel's in their car seats, both looking out the windows.

"I see, and how long do you think we can stay?" She asked playing with my fingers.

"As long as you want my angel." I said grinning at her.

She beamed at me now, and sighed in contentment.

This was going to be great, but my three angel's and no more Jacob, or Skylar.

**Jacob's pov**

"So how is it going, did you break up Bella, and her leech?" I asked as Skylar met me in the woods.

He looked at me with a slight frown.

"No, this will be harder than I thought, but it can't be impossible." Skylar said confidentially.

There was something different about him, he was more alive, more happy, and just really strange.

"What's up with you, your acting so much more alive, if that makes since." I said with a suspicious frown,

He shrugged.

"I fell in love, and I'm sorry Jacob but it's all for one and one for all now, you are going to have to try and get Bella yourself, but good luck, for it will be I who win her heart." Skylar said darkly, and disappeared.

I growled out in anger.

I knew I couldn't trust a leech for a wolf's job!

**M's pov**

This is going to be so fun being with mommy, and daddy for a vacation, daddy seemed very stressed out for some reason, and my mommy seemed upset to, but now maybe everything was going to be ok.

I'm going to miss Colin though.

**Q's pov**

This is going to be the best, I get to see tons of new places with my parents, and my sister, plus Meredith will stay away from Colin a little more.

I don't know why but I don't like the idea of Colin and Meredith's relationship.

I mean I know there friends, but they don't have to be anything more than that.

I just hope that there won't be any surprises when we get there…

**Review? Shall there be some **_**surprises? **_


	52. Chapter 53

**B's pov**

The island was as beautiful as ever, and the kids really seemed to be excited now.

"Mommy can we go swimming?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"Of course." I grinned as the boat began to get closer to the island.

"And snorkeling?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"Yep, anything you guys want to do." Edward said with a crooked smile that I couldn't seem to look away from.

He noticed and chuckled.

When we finally made it to the island Edward grabbed all our bags in his hands, and Quinn jumped onto his shoulder as he stepped off the boat.

Meredith took my hand and pulled me excitedly out of the boat, and we followed after Edward and Quinn.

I watched as Meredith looked around in wonder, and as we walked into the house Quinn jumped off Edward, and him and Meredith raced around the house.

But as Meredith climbed up the wall and stood on the ceiling Quinn pouted, and frowned as he tried to reach her.

Meredith giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Quinn looked so serious and he began to concentrate very hard as he looked up at her.

She raised a brow at him, and walked a little farther away from him.

_That is so not fair! _A thought yelled, and I flinched, along with Edward and Meredith.

"Wait did you guys hear that to?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, what was that mommy?" Meredith asked walking down the wall, and over to us.

"I think it was Quinn, he forced his thoughts to all of us." Edward said in awe.

Quinn looked shocked, and grinned hugely.

"So I do have a power!" He said excitedly, and ran over to us, and again concentrated.

_Can you hear me? _He thought, and just like before I heard what he had thought.

Edward and I looked at each other, and to Meredith who nodded with a grin.

"That's a pretty cool power Quinn." She admitted.

Quinn beamed.

"Thanks Meredith, but yours is cooler." He said shyly.

Meredith rolled her eyes, she looked so much like Edward when she did that.

"Hardly." She said, and patted Quinn.

Edward looked at them proudly.

"Well would you like to see your room?" He asked grinning at both of them.

They became excited.

"Yeah." They said together, and Quinn jumped back on Edward's shoulder, as Meredith took my hand.

Edward let the kids stay in the blue room, and Edward and I got the white one.

Just walking into this room filled me with memories, and to think this is the bed that Meredith and Quinn were formed on.

Edward and I sat down on the bed, with me in his lap, and spreading passionate kisses down my neck as I thought about that night, and our time here.

But then Quinn and Meredith ran in, and jumped in my lap giggling like crazy.

"Mommy we love our bedroom." Quinn grinned.

I hugged them to me and kissed the top of his head.

"Good I'm glad." I said with a smile.

Meredith pouted, and played with a piece of my hair.

"Don't I get kisses to?" She asked adorable.

I kissed the top of her head to, and laughed at her joyous expression.

"So shall we go explore the island?" Edward asked hopefully.

Meredith and Quinn beamed and jumped off of me.

"Let's go." Meredith squealed, and they both ran out the door.

Edward and I laughed.

Who knew having kids would be so fun.


	53. Chapter 54

**B's pov**

Meredith, Quinn, Edward, and I all explored the island all day, we went swimming/snorkeling, hung out on the beach, and when we were gone we came back, and watched a movie all together which was almost over.

I looked down to see Quinn's head rested in my lap, and Meredith's in Edward's.

They had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and they were just so peaceful that Edward and I didn't want to move them.

I looked over Quinn, mostly seeing me, but there was enough Edward in him to be beautiful, the most handsome baby ever.

Well he wasn't really a baby anymore, and to think he would be fully grown in 11 years.

I was so relieved that he had stopped his fast growing at age five, I would hate to lose him so quickly.

I gently placed with his curls, and hummed a little when he stirred a little, it stopped his movement, and he relaxed.

I looked up to see Edward watching me.

"What was that you were humming?" Edward asked quietly.

"Just a little tune that I thought while I was pregnant with this angel's, it seemed to stopped the kicking a little." I said lowly.

Edward smiled at that.

"It is beautiful; it has a kind of independence about it yet a taste of adventure, perfect for Quinn." Edward nodded.

I grinned at that, agreeing completely.

"We should think of a tune for Meredith to, then add them together and make them a lullaby." I said softly.

Edward beamed at me in slight excitement.

"That's a great idea my sweet." He said in a husky voice that gave me chills of pleasure.

And after a few minutes Edward and I stood up, and gently carried our angel's in our arms to their room.

I watched as Edward sucked them in, and we each gave them a kiss before shutting their door, and walking out.

I turned to Edward feeling his gazing burning into me, and I almost laughed at the hungered expression that went on his face, but he crushed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back passionately, as he backed us up against the wall.

I moaned in pleasure, and wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded into him.

Edward moaned at that and we were in our bed in seconds, were we slowly began to intertwine, and or moans filled the room.

When the light shown in through the window the next day I watched as we both began to sparkle.

Edward's smooth fingers ran down my back as he looked up at.

I pressed my lips to his, and rolled so I wasn't on top of him.

He whimpered at that, and pouted.

I laughed quietly.

"Meredith, and Quinn will be waking up soon, and I don't think you would want to explain to them this." I said pointing to the bed were all the sheets were tore, along with our clothes, and the bed was now on the floor instead of being help up by the strong posts.

Edward sighed, and he pulled us both up.

"Esme really isn't going to happy this time." Edward mumbled as he carried me to our closet.

I sighed, but couldn't help but grin as I got everything on, and fixed my hair, and right on time for Meredith and Quinn to wonder into our room still in their PJ's.

"Mommy we're hungry." Quinn yawned rubbing his eyes.

I laughed, and picked him up.

He curled into me, and played with my hair, as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Meredith pouted, and reached up to me.

I picked her up, and put her on the other side where she rested her head on my neck, and played with my fingers.

My throat burned a little, but I ignored it, and turned back to Edward.

He walked over to me grinning at Meredith and Quinn, and lead the way to the kitchen.

I set them both in a booster seat at the table, as Edward made them so eggs.

They were now beginning to wake up, and I could tell that they were still excited to be here.

"So what are we going to do today?" Meredith asked excitedly.

"Well what would you like to do?" Edward asked curiously.

"Let's watch more movies." Meredith said with a grin.

"No, let's go explore some more." Quinn said looking at Meredith.

They glared at each other in annoyance.

"We can do both." I said quickly, I didn't want them to fight, they were such good kids, and I'd hate to have to punish such angel's.

They both beamed, and grinned at me.

"Ok." They said happily.

Edward placed two plate to them, and gave them a bottle of blood.

"Thanks daddy." Quinn said eating a fork full.

"Yeah daddy you make the best eggs ever." Meredith said with her mouth full of egg.

Edward chuckled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full my sweet." He said patting her head as he sat down beside me, and took my hands in his.

"Kay." Meredith said.

I laughed at that, she was just so cute, but then I looked at Edward.

He was watching me closely; he looked so peaceful, and happy.

I just hope that Skylar, or Jacob won't do anything stupid by coming here while Edward is so happy.


	54. Chapter 55

**B's pov**

It was great just finally relaxing with Edward, and our kids all alone here on this island, but I could hide a feeling deep in my stomach that something wasn't quite right.

Edward had taken me hunting yesterday, and I had drained so many animals I was slightly afraid that I killed all of them.

That wasn't like me to over hunt like that, and I was the same way when it came to regular food I had eaten most of it.

But I wasn't to worry about it, I was just hungry that all.

At the moment Edward and I was watching Meredith, and Quinn swing, Edward had made swings a few days ago, and tied them to the trees for the kids to swing.

I looked at Edward and gave him a peck on the lips, that he deepened quickly, but then my stomach heaved, and I was running to the bathroom.

I threw up in the toilet, and I became over heated.

It felt like I was sweating, and continued to puke up blood, and eggs.

Edward was by my side instantly waiting for me worriedly to speak.

When I was strong enough to stand without getting sick I looked at Edward in worry.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked looking me over, and his hands running over every inch of my face.

I leaned into his cool touch that felt good to my hot skin.

"I don't know." I groaned, and suddenly I froze and shock kept me in place.

"Bella what is it, what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

My hands slowly moved down to my belly and I waited.

Edward gasped as he stared at me wide-eyed with his mouth opened.

When I felt a gentle nudge I gasped, and beamed.

I took Edward's hands and put them on my stomach, and as another kick came Edward froze just like I did, and slowly he smiled to.

"Your pregnant." He said lowly.

I grinned, and nodded.

Edward hugged me gently, and spun as around in joyous laughter.

"Well this is a much better reaction then the first time around." I laughed when Edward set me down.

Edward kissed me tenderly.

"That's because I didn't know what to expect, and I thought that I was going to lose you." Edward admitted.

"But now you don't feel that way." I said hopeful.

"Nope, I know that you will make it, if you were strong enough to go through twins, I know you could do it with one baby this time." Edward said proudly.

"What if we have twins again?" I asked with a grin.

Edward chuckled.

"Then we will have a lot of children to look after." Edward said amused.

I sighed as I stroked my belly.

"We should do tell Quinn, and Meredith." I said excitedly.

Edward nodded, and laced our fingers together as we walked back outside.

Meredith, and Quinn ran over to us looking anxious.

"Mommy are you ok?" Quinn asked looking up at me.

I grinned, and kneeled down so I could look at them both levelly.

"I am great sweetie, but I you daddy and I have some great news for you both." I said beaming at them.

They came closer with excitement.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"You two are getting a little brother, or sister." I said.

Quinn, and Meredith erupting in joy.

"No way, really mommy, I get to be a big sister now?" Meredith asked hopeful.

I nodded.

Quinn and Meredith looked so happy.

"Do you want to feel him or her right now?" I asked.

They nodded, so I gently took their hands and pressed them on my stomach, and waited.

Edward grinned behind me as he watched them.

And when I felt the kick they both jumped, and giggled.

"I bet he's going to be a boy that was a good kick." Quinn said hopeful.

Meredith frowned.

"No way, I want a little sister." Meredith pouted.

"We won't know what the baby is until it comes out." I reassured them.

Edward helped me back up to my feet.

"We should get you back to Carlisle so he can start treating you, now that we know how to do this we are going to do this right." Edward said and kissed my cheek as he disappeared into the house.

Quinn, and Meredith took hold of my hands, and we all followed in after him.

I was so relieved that they were excited about the baby, and Edward was to.

And after about and hour of talking on the phone, and an hour of packing we were ready, had our tickets and all the Cullen's were ready for us.

The flights were long, but with the kids bouncing all over the place, so happy about the baby that it wasn't that boring.

I just hope that none of those flee-bag wolves find out, and get all nasty again.

But I'll show them; this is one half vampire mother that you do not want to fight with.


	55. Chapter 56

**B's pov**

When we made it back home I was shocked to come home to the Cullen house transformed into a doctor's set up.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Rose asked as I walked into the door.

"Pretty good." I said with a smile.

"Good, here drink this." She said handing me a cup filled with red liquid.

I took it quickly and began to sip it greedily.

"Thanks Rose." I said and walked into the living room.

Edward followed after me with Quinn, Meredith, and Colin who had ran down and embraced Meredith.

"Mommy what are you going to name her?" Meredith asked pulling Colin over and sitting by my feet.

"Or him." Quinn added also sitting down beside them.

"I don't know yet, maybe is she is a girl I'll call her Harmony, and for a boy I could maybe pick Adam." I said with a smile to Edward.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll pick the perfect name for our baby." He said sitting down beside me on the couch, and wrapping a protective arm around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

Rose was back in front of me, now with Carlisle by her side.

Rose grinned and sat down beside me, glancing down at my belly every few minutes.

"Alright Bella, I'm just going to give you a quick check over to see when this little one is coming out." Carlisle said with an eager smile.

"Ok." I said with a smile.

As Carlisle checked me out I noticed Skylar step into the room, staring at me with a look that I didn't understand, so I ignored him, not really wanting to deal with this right now.

Edward was already tense now that he noticed Skylar's presence.

"So where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked looking around for the bouncing little pixie.

"She and Jasper went shopping for baby stuff, Esme is working on designing a room for Colin and your new little baby, and Emmett is busy stocking the fridge." Rose said.

"So what he is doing in here?" I asked glancing sharply at Skylar.

Rose turned a burning gaze at him that looked like it would burn him up.

"He won't leave; he said he has always wanted to witness something as amazing as a vampire pregnancy." Rose sneered, and rolled her eyes coldly.

I sighed, and laced my fingers with Edward's as I heard him let out a low growl.

"Well Bella good news, this baby will be ready in two months." Carlisle said with a proud smile.

I grinned, and stroked my belly with my free hand.

"I can't wait to meet you baby." I cooed down at it.

Meredith, Quinn, and Colin giggled at me.

"Do you think she can hear you from in there?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Or he." Quinn said again.

"I think so." I said giving Edward a smile.

Edward kissed my hand, and looked down at my stomach.

"Baby if you can hear me in there I want you to know when you come out you will be loved, and protected for the rest of your live, your mother and I love you so much, and I to can't wait to meet you." Edward said and leaned down and gently kissed the small bulge of my stomach.

Meredith stood up now looking serious at my belly.

"Baby it's me your big sister Meredith, I promise that I will take good care of you, and we can play every day, even if you turn out to be my little brother, I can't wait till you come out." Meredith said, and like Edward kissed my belly.

Quinn stepped up next with a smile.

"Baby it's Quinn your big brother, I just want you to know I will never let anyone hurt you, and I'll be there for you no matter what, even if you turn out to be my little sister, I can't wait to see you." He said and kissed my stomach.

Quinn smiled and just watched as this went on, and gave Meredith another hug when she came back to sit with him.

"Your such a lucky baby." I cooed to my belly.

And that was true, I would make sure that this baby would come into this family just like Meredith, and Quinn, with lots of family, and love.

**Review, if you want me to update this story again soon then I want my story Angels or Devils to get about ten more reviews. Thanks so much for reading! **


	56. Chapter 57

**B's pov**

Within the first month I could tell this pregnancy was going to be different then when I had Meredith, and Quinn, with every move I took the baby seemed to get stronger, and would kick the crap out of me.

But the weird thing was that I rarely felt pain when that happened, it was like something was pushing from inside your stomach that you can feel it but it isn't at all painful.

My stomach was already huge, not nearly as big as it was when I had Meredith and Quinn so Carlisle figured there was only one baby coming out this time.

That was relieving, yet disappointing, I was glad the pain would be less this time, but I wouldn't mind two more little angels running around the house.

Rose, Alice, and I was on the porch swing out enjoying a rare sunny day, but it was just cloudy enough that they didn't sparkle.

"I can't wait for your baby Bella, I just love babies." Alice said with a grin.

"I can't either." I said drawling shapes across my belly.

Rose smiled as Colin, Meredith, and Quinn ran up to us looking excitedly at us, as if they just found a chunk of gold.

"Mommy were is daddy?" Colin asked looking at Rose.

"Umm, he went hunting with uncle Jasper honey." Rose said with a sugar sweet voice.

Colin crawled into Rose's lap, and curled into a ball.

She hugged him to her as he laid his head on her chest.

"Ok, I'll wait for him than." He said with a smile.

Quinn and Meredith got on both sides of me, and leaned against me gently, and both were rubbing my stomach soothingly.

Edward came out with a cup of blood, and smiled as he saw our kids, he handed me the cup.

"Here you go love." He said smoothly, then grinned as Quinn slide of the swing, and walked over to Edward with an eager smile.

"Daddy." He said with an innocent smile.

Edward picked Quinn up, and Quinn immediately sat on Edward's shoulder.

"Yes Quinn?" He asked with a smile.

"When is my brother coming?" He asked.

"Or sister." Meredith added.

Edward smiled brightly at them.

"I just talked with grandpa Carlisle, and he said the baby will be out in less than three weeks." Edward said and looked at me.

I beamed in surprise, and looked down at my belly.

"Hear that baby, I'll be seeing you soon." I cooed.

I noticed that Alice was watching me longingly, but she quickly smiled at me looking just as excited.

"You know Alice, I know you would make a great mom." I said to her quietly.

Alice beamed in joy, and began to bounce.

"You really mean that Bella?" She asked looking like she was ready to cry if she could.

"Of course." I nodded.

I looked back to Edward and he was whispering something to Quinn quietly, and they both smiled hugely looking excited.

What were those to up to?

Meredith suddenly walked over to them, and Edward picked her up, and she sat perfectly on his hip, and he whispered to her next.

I looked at Edward curiously as he met my gaze, but he bit his lip to hold back his obvious laughter.

"What?" I asked them.

They only grinned, and shook their head.

But then a sound as loud as thunder crashed from the sky making us all jump in surprise.

Edward was at my side in seconds, and had me up and into the house in seconds.

Rose had Colin in looking at the sky in worry, and fear.

"Emmett." She mumbled in fear looking out to the woods.

Alice stood outside looking shocked, but she looked up to the now purple sky.

"Alice get in here." I called to her panicked as Edward laid me down on the couch, and put the kids on both sides of me, as he stood protectively in front of us.

Meredith and Quinn hid in my hair in fear.

Colin's eyes looked at the sky in a daze, Rose didn't even notice as she paced the room mumbling things about Emmett, and hoping he would get here soon.

Alice didn't pay any attention, she just looked up at the sky, and suddenly a black cloud came down towards Alice.

"Alice." I yelled in fright.

But Alice didn't even flinch, her arms went out and the black clouds went to her arms, then she disappeared in a fog of black clouds.

When the fog was gone Alice was there holding a black blanket in her arms.

She walked into the house without a word, and looked at Colin.

"Thank you so much." She squealed after a pause.

Rose paused and looked at Alice and Colin.

"What happened, what's that?" Rose asked looking confused.

"Colin does have a power, a power to create babies, but not just any babies, half vampire babies." Alice said and showed a tiny baby in her arms, with blood red eyes, and chocolate colored hair, with blonde high-lights in it.

"It looks just like how your baby would look." Edward said in awe as he looked at the baby.

Alice smiled and hugged the baby to her gently and cooed down at the baby.

"Is is girl or a boy?" She asked looking at Colin.

Colin smiled.

"A boy." He said looking tired.

Rose picked him up and hugged him to her, and began to rock him back and forth with a proud smile, and soon he was asleep in her arms.

Alice sat down on the floor still holding her baby, and began to think.

"I think I'll name you Adam." She said with a smile, and stroked the sleeping baby's face.

He cooed gently, and snuggled into her more.

She looked up at all of us.

"I can't wait until Jasper gets home." She beamed, and when she said that Emmett and Jasper both stomped into the room.

Jasper looked to Alice with a smile, but then he noticed the bundle in her arms and was at her side in seconds.

Alice smiled up at him with a bright smile.

Jasper was speechless.

"Who's baby is this?" He asked.

"It's our Jazz." She said with a grin.

Jasper slowly smiled in response, in shock and delight.

"How did this happen?" He asked stroking the tiny baby's cheek with his finger.

"Colin has the power to create half vampire babies." Alice explained.

Jasper looked at Colin with a surprised smile.

"Thank you Colin." He said, and Alice gently handed Jasper the baby.

He held her gently, and smiled down at the baby.

"It's a boy, I was thinking Adam." Alice said hopeful.

"That's perfect darlin." He said.

As I watched this I couldn't wait for my baby, and something it wouldn't be long now.

**The next chapter the baby will be coming out, so what do you all want, boy or girl, and do any of you have an suggestions on names. **

**I'll update this story when I get over ten reviews! Thanks so much for reading!**


	57. Chapter 58

**B's pov**

Like my first pregnancy I was jittery and nervous as Edward stood next to the medical bed.

He help my hand firmly with a huge smile that distracted me enough not to go into a full panic attack.

"Relax love, Carlisle is just getting ready, he'll be in soon." Edward said smoothly.

I nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"Where's Meredith and Quinn?" I asked needing something to think about.

Edward grinned.

"Standing outside the door no doubt." He said amused, and at that we heard two muffled giggles, then tiny footsteps away from the door.

I gave a weak laugh, but once I did I moaned in pain as the baby began to move.

Edward looked at me anxiously.

"Carlisle." Edward called out panicked.

I began to shake as the pain doubled, and I let out a low cry of agony.

Edward snarled as no one came, and without hesitation he was at the bottom of my bed, putting my legs in the right places.

"Ok Bella deep breath, and on three push for me." Edward said calmly, but you could hear that obvious worry.

I nodded biting my lip to hold back my screaming.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, push." He said, and I did.

More agony, heat rushed through me, and the pain mixed with it making it burn through me.

I cried out in pain as I felt the pain move lower.

"Keep going Bella, a little more." Edward said anxiously, and with all the power I could muster I gave another huge push that had me screaming again.

But as a soft baby cry filled the air I sighed, and let the pain, and agony slowly fad away.

I looked to Edward weakly to see he smiling down at the baby, that was wrapped in a yellow blanket.

But before I could ask if it was a boy or a girl I passed out.

**Ed's pov**

I looked down at my baby in pride as I saw how closely she looked like Bella, but with bronze hair like mine, her eyes were blood red, showing she had some vampire in her.

I looked to Bella about to announce a girl, but she was already passed out.

Carlisle ran in looking panicked, as he saw the baby in my arms, and Bella passed out on the bed he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Edward, Skylar said that you and Bella wanted some time alone before I came in." Carlisle said frowning.

I growled at that, but as the baby looked up at me with a whimper I lost all anger, and smiled down at her.

"Sorry baby." I cooed, and then looked to Carlisle.

"Then he lied, we were ready, and waiting for you to come in." I said.

Carlisle's frown deepened.

"If you have everything taken under control here Edward I would like to go and talk with Skylar." Carlisle said seriously.

"We're fine." I said not looking away from my baby.

Carlisle nodded, than was gone.

I walked over to Bella and took a seat by her side as I held the baby close to me.

She looked to Bella with a smile, and gurgled.

I chuckled, and gently stroked her cheek with my finger.

Alice ran in all of a sudden carrying Adam on her hip, and handed me a bottle of blood.

Alice smiled at the baby.

"She's adorable Edward." She cooed, and Adam looked at the baby with a smile and a gurgle.

She hid her face in my chest looking shy.

We both chuckled.

That's just like how Bella was when she was a baby.

I out the bottle to her gently, and once she turned to the smell she grabbed the bottle in her mouth and began to drink quick.

I chuckled again, and watched as she drank.

Alice than left giving us some privacy, just before Meredith, and Quinn came in with excited smiles.

They walked over keeping their eyes glued to the baby in my arms.

"Wow, tiny." Meredith said looking closely at her.

Quinn grinned in agreement.

"Yep, this is your new little sister." I said with a huge smile of my own.

Meredith beamed in happiness, Quinn sighed, but he looked just as happy.

"What's her name?" Meredith asked.

I looked to Bella.

"I'm not sure yet, when mommy wakes up she will be able to help us with the name." I said getting slightly worried at how still she looked.

She was the same way when she had Meredith and Quinn, but it was still hard for me to watch.

Meredith, and Quinn took a seat beside Bella on the hospital bed, being careful not to wake her, and relaxed into her sides.

My dead heart warmed at the sight, and I let out a sigh in content.

This was my family, and as soon as Bella's beautiful eyes are open everything will be complete.

**Review, still not sure what I should name the girl, I want it to my a pure name, like an angel, something that makes her sound like the most amazing baby girl ever, please give me some more ideas.**


	58. Chapter 59

**I wasn't going to update this for a real long time, but so many reviewers gave me names for the baby, they really put a lot of thought into it, and for that thank you all, and for helping me out here you all go!**

**Ed's pov**

It has been just an hour since Bella has been out, and Alice told me she would be waking up soon.

I sat in my seat barely able to hold back my excitement of seeing Bella's eyes open again; I think the only thing that was keeping me from bouncing in my seat was the sweet angel in my arms.

She looked just as eager for Bella to wake up as me, and Meredith and Quinn has been asking nonstop for when Bella would wake up.

I chuckled as Meredith and Quinn looked closely at Bella's face, and then jumped as her eyes flashed open.

"Mommy's awake." Meredith beamed looking over to me excitedly.

I stood up and sat down on the edge of Bella's bed with a huge grin at the bright smile that lit her face once she saw the baby.

"We got a girl." I said and handed over the baby to her.

She sat up a little, and grinned down at the baby.

"Hi baby, it's soon nice to finally meet you." She cooed in a soft voice that made me want to melt into a puddle.

What could be running through my angels head?

**B's pov**

She was absolutely beautiful, just perfect, like some kind of angel.

I looked to Edward, than to Meredith and Quinn.

"I think it's time to give this angel its name." I said, and smiled at Meredith and Quinn's eager nods.

"Oh I like the name Nelly." Quinn said bouncing in excitement.

"No, I like that name Lela." Meredith said grinning in hope.

I looked at Edward curiously.

"And what do you think we should name her?" I wondered.

"I was thinking something around Aurora." He shrugged.

I thought about that.

"I was thinking about Paige." I said frowning a little.

"So let's put them all together." Meredith said.

Edward and I thought about this, and suddenly Edward beamed, and started to become excited as he looked at me.

"How about the name Ariella?" He asked hopeful.

Meredith, Quinn, and I practically exploded at that name.

"It's perfect." I almost squealed.

Edward chuckled.

Meredith smiled down at Ariella now.

"Do you like you name Ariella?" She asked.

The baby looked at her with a small smile and a gurgle.

"Awe." I said stroking her cheek with my finger gently.

Ariella relaxed into my touch.

"Edward how did you come up with that?" I asked looking up at him now.

Edward shrugged almost shyly.

"Actually the first time I held her the first thought I had was when we were back at the meadow, and I was confessing my love for you, I remembered an old saying that I would think, 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb', well when I thought of lion it reminded me of this name it means God's lion, so I just thought it would fit." Edward said with a smile.

I beamed at him.

"It's perfect Edward." I said.

"It sure is daddy, now we should pick Ariella a middle name." Quinn said with an eagerly.

Meredith beamed, and turned to me with hope.

"I kinda like the name Chastity." She admitted.

Edward, Quinn, and I stared at her in surprise.

I smiled.

"That's great Meredith, it fits so perfectly, were did you hear that name?" I asked shocked but delighted.

"I saw it on a bottle of Auntie Rose's perfume one day." She said with a grin.

Edward and I chuckled at that.

"Ariella Chastity Cullen, beautiful." I said smiling down at her.

She squealed lowly, and grinned up at me.

We all laughed at this.

I think our little family is finally complete, and now nothing is going to ruin this.

**Review? In the next few chapters there will be move wolves, new vampires, and the Volturi. ****Review if you like the name! lol thanks for reading, and at the moment I am officially looking for a beta for this story so if you are interested please PM me, or leave me a review! Thanks again! **


	59. chapter 60

**B's pov**

It's only been a week and already Ariella was beginning to walk, it was a little shocking at first, our last little angel of joy was growing up so fast.

She also could talk, not the best but the thing that's worrying me, and Edward was that she was learning and growing way faster than Quinn and Meredith.

Carlisle said that it was normal, and we shouldn't worry about this at all, but we were parents we had to worry.

"Kids dinner." I called from the kitchen, in our beautiful home.

Soon I heard three pairs of tiny feet racing towards me.

Edward planted a kiss against my lips quickly before they made it in the room than was at his seat at the table.

Quinn made it in first with a warm smile, and he took a seat right beside Edward. Meredith and Ariella made it in next at the same time and rushed to get the seat beside me.

"Hi momma." Ariella grinned.

"Hello my little Ella." I cooed, and handed her, her sippy-cup, and plate of mac and cheese.

Meredith and Quinn got the same thing, and I listened as they talked excitedly to us.

"Daddy uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett was hitting each other super hard, and it made Colin and Adam dizzy so much." Meredith giggled.

Edward chuckled at this.

"Yes, Uncle Emmett and Jasper fight all the time, they are quite immature." Edward said rolling his eyes.

Quinn shrugged.

"It did look kinda fun though." He said with a shy grin.

"Well you aren't going to be fighting until you're older mister." I said seriously but gently.

Quinn pouted.

"Ok mommy." He said with a sigh, but took a huge bit of his mac and cheese and gave me a smile.

I smiled at him back; I truly did have the most perfect kids.

Ariella looked at Edward and giggled.

"Daddy you think about mommy a lot." She said.

Edward looked slightly shocked at that, but grinned in amusement.

"I suppose I do, but how my sweet did you know that?" Edward asked curiously.

Ariella shrugged.

"I don't know, I can see what you are thinking." She said frowning a little.

Edward's eyes widened.

"What do you mean see what I'm thinking?" He asked looking shocked and excited.

"I mean you must have been thinking about mommy's smile cause when I looked at you I got this image of mommy's lips smiling." Ariella explained looking a little confused herself.

"Wow, that's amazing Ari, do you think that's you're super power?" Meredith asked in an excited smile.

Ariella grinned.

"I think so, it happened when uncle Emmy, and Jazz were fighting, I saw Emmy kicking Jazzy, then after that he did it." She said.

I beamed in delight.

"That's great Ari; this has to be you're power." I said proudly looking at her.

She squealed, and bounced in her seat.

"That's really cool Ari." Quinn grinned.

"Thanks Quinn." She grinned, and quickly continued eating her mac and cheese.

Edward looked at me with a grin.

"Carlisle is going to be interested in hearing this one, it's almost like my power, and Alice's together." Edward said.

"Yeah, I thought Adam would have gotten a power like that for sure." I said.

We found out that Adam's power was that he could tell no matter what when someone was lying; it was a cool power for sure.

Edward chuckled, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad Adam helped Carlisle kick Skylar out of the house." Edward said sneering the name a little, but remaining calm with a smile.

I stroked his cheek reassuringly, and grinned as he relaxed against my touch.

"Mommy." Meredith said getting my attention.

"Yes sweetie?" I wondered as I reluctantly pulled away from Edward.

"The mean wolf guy is outside our door." She said fear traced in her eyes.

I looked to Edward in shock, and he looked at me in fury, before he went running towards the door.

When Edward was gone Meredith, and Ariella crawled into my lap in fear, and Quinn hugged himself to my leg, glaring in the direction of the door, but fear was easily seen.

This only filled me with an undying hatred to kill that mutt for making my children scared, but as Edward entered the room again with Jacob behind him my anger bubbled away.

Jacob was…broken.

He looked sick, weak, blood was all over him, and his hands shook, it wasn't like he was going to change into a wolf kind-of shaking.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked shocked at his appearance.

"B-B-Bella, I was attacked, I have no idea what it was, but it was huge, not animal, not wolf, not vampire, not human." He spit out looking pained.

I cringed.

How could that be, I didn't move, should I trust Jacob with everything that he's done?

Review?


	60. Chapter 61

**Here is the information some people has been asking about, Bella doesn't know Jacob personally, but when the Cullen's moved to Forks they told Bella everything about LaPush and the wolves, which included Jacob. And as for the time, the Bella went to school in kindergarten, and the Cullens took a year and skipped a year, until Bella caught up with them. I know it sounds messed up but that's all I could come up with. Lol anyway, to the story.**

**B's pov**

"What attacked you?" I asked standing up, and moving a little farther away from him, not really trusting him completely.

"I don't know, but I've never seen anything like it, it was so dark, all I could tell was that it was a girl." Jacob said cringing as he fell into the chair at our table.

"And how could you tell that?" I wondered.

"She said 'And let the fire catch and spread'." Jacob said panting.

What is that supposed to mean?

"We have to get him to Carlisle." Edward said looking over Jacob's wounds, that varied from claw marks, bites, scratches, and a lash across his cheek that looked like something burned him.

"I thought you are supposed to heal quickly?" I asked looked at him.

"I am, and I have no idea why I'm not." Jacob said frowning, in a worried look.

"So why didn't you shift into a wolf, and run back to you're flee-bag pack?" I asked narrowing my eyes to him.

He glared at him, but just snorted.

"That's the real thing, I can't shift, I tried, and I couldn't, I could barely crawl here." Jacob gasped, and groaned in pain.

I sighed, and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, let's get him to Carlisle." I said, and with that Edward was dragging him, and I was walking behind them trying to calm my kids.

"What's happening to the wolf-man mommy?" Ari asked sucking on her tiny little thumb.

"Where did he get the booboos**(baby word for cuts, or wounds)**?" Meredith asked.

"Why are we helping him, he's mean?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"Well first the wolf man is really hurt right now, we aren't sure where he got the booboos, and we're helping him because even though he's a mean dumb animal it's the right thing to help him." I shrugged, and grinned at Jacob's frown.

"Gee thanks Bella, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Jacob said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and ignored him as I slowly let Ari and Meredith down.

Quinn took hold of each of their hands, and began following after Edward with a look all around the woods.

He was so adorable, always looking out for his sisters.

I followed after them also watching the woods.

Whatever attacked Jacob was extremely dangerous, I didn't want my kids any way near it, because my family meant more to me than anyone in the world, and I'll be damned if anyone ever hurts them.

We made it to Carlisle quickly, and he went to work on Jacob as soon as he stepped into his medical room.

"What happened Jacob?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"I was attacked, by I don't know what." Jacob moaned.

"Good for him." Rose said glaring down at him.

"Rose that's mean." Esme said shaking her finger at her.

"Sorry." Rose said hugging herself to Emmett.

"You got your ass kicked by a girl huh, oh you're tough mutt." Emmett grinned.

Colin giggled at that as he sat on Emmett shoulder.

Meredith waved to him with a huge smile.

He waved back.

"I can't see what it is either, but it's powerful, you can tell." Alice said frozen, Jasper held Adam with a concerned look as he watched Alice.

"The wolf guy is telling the truth, something attacked him." Adam nodded seriously.

Ari grinned at him, and he made sure to give her a big smile back.

"Are you sure Adam?" Jasper asked looking down at Adam curiously.

"Yep, he's telling the truth." Adam said looking back to Jasper.

Jasper nodded, and kissed the top of Adam's head before letting him go.

I watched as Emmett set down Colin also, and they all sat down in a circle together.

Esme each handed them a small cup of blood with a smile.

I smiled as I watch all of them talk, and smile, and laugh, it was amazing, this was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen.

Edward hugged me to his side, kissing my cheek with a smile.

This was out little family, forever, and nothing could ever ruin that.

But then the thought of Jacob, and what he had said made me stop, 'and let the fire catch and spread'.

What did this mean, was something coming, something wanting blood, was my family going to be save, or well the bigger question is will I be strong enough to protect them?

But as I looked up into Edward's golden eyes I saw what really mattered at this moment, us, our family, our kids, and our friend laying on the medical bed, whatever bad things that come our way can come, because we'll be ready.

**The End**

**The sequel to this story is coming soon it's going to be called Burned, and the first chapter of this will be put up as soon as I get about ten reviews for this chapter. Thanks so much. **


	61. Burned it up! :

**The sequel to Baby Bella is now up! Come Check it out, and tell me what all of you think! :) Alida1901**


	62. please read

**Please take the time to read this all…**

**Hello my name is Alida. Some of you may be familiar with me from my many Twilight stories. **

**I have been on this site for a little over two years, and believe it or not I have been working on something other then Twilight stories. I have been working on A twilight role play. **

**What's a Twilight Role Play?**

**This is very simple, on my profile is a link to my forums, and on there is a list of twilight characters. You can choose you're favorite character and use them to act with in the role play. **

**Example **

**(Me) Edward: *walks in with his crooked smile* hello. **

**(You) Bella: *walks to Edward, and kisses him* hi you. **

**That is what it would be like. In the * that is the action. And what you're character says you just type. **

**Others will be playing along with you with their own character. **

**Example: **

**(Me) Alice: *Jumps around squealing* Yes!**

**(You) Bella: *grins at Alice* what is it? **

**(Random person) Jasper: *Rolls eyes* There's a big sale in the mall today. **

**See that is how it would be. To Speak with each other you leave a rely to a comment with you're reaction to what they had said. **

**It's very simple, and a lot of fun. **

**If you are interested in joining this role play this is what you should do.**

**1. Go to my profile, and click on the link to my forum **

**2. Go to the characters list to choose a character that you want, keep in mind some characters may be taken.**

**3. When you have decided what character you want reply to the Forum's post with the character or characters you want, or you can PM me. **

**4. I'll PM you back for the ok, and add you're name to the list, saying this is YOUR character, and no one else can have it for this role play but you. **

**Have any questions don't be afraid to PM me with any questions you may have about how to play, or how to find it. **

**Thanks so much for reading this all. **

**This story will be updated soon. ****J **


End file.
